The man behind blue eyes
by Miss Loewenhertz
Summary: El Onni vive su época dorada con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Tras su apariencia fría se oculta la perfección del auto-control, hasta que la última heredera Makimachi regresa para ocupar su lugar como ninja... o quizás como algo más. Aoshi/Misao AU
1. Capítulo 1

_**THE MAN BEHIND BLUE EYES**_

 _ **Pareja**_ _: Aoshi x Misao_

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance - Acción_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas o situaciones. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original._

 _Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia._

 _Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia y otros son invención de la autora._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos._

 **PRÓLOGO**

Corría una edad dorada tanto de los Shogunes como de los clanes ninja que trabajan entre las sombras de la sociedad nipona del siglo XIV. Las tradiciones japonesas estaban en su auge, estaba prohibida cualquier tipo de influencia del extranjero y el emperador regía por todo el reino del sol naciente como dios.

En la ciudad de Kyoto se concentraba la mayor parte de los Samuráis del país, pero el verdadero control lo llevaba el clan ninja Onnibawanshu controlado durante generaciones por la familia Makimachi. El último de sus regentes había sido Takeo Makimachi, heredero de Kensuke Makimachi. Kensuke dirigió las filas de los Onni durante 30 años, siendo en aquel entonces el Okashira más joven de la historia con 20 años. A los 50 años decidió con apoyo de las familias más importantes del Onni que su hijo Takeo tomaría el relevo como cabeza de la organización. Takeo como buen Makimachi había destacado por su lealtad, honor y dominio de las artes ninjas, por lo que lo que el destino le tenía preparado no lo esperaba ninguno de los que lo eligieron como líder. Mucho menos su padre.

Takeo tomo por esposa a la hija del segundo al mando Kashiwazaki Nenji, mejor conocido como Okina. La joven Sakura Kashiwazaki no había tenido nunca contacto con las artes ninja ni con la organización, si no que había sido preparada a conciencia para ser la esposa perfecta de un líder. Mientras Kensuke esperaba su primer hijo o hija fue cuando llegó a las filas de la cede del Onni en Kyoto el último de la familia Shinomori, que mantenía bajo control la ciudad de Edo en nombre del Okashira.

Aoshi Shinomori fue enviado personalmente por su abuelo para que tomara el entrenamiento adecuado de manos de Kensuke y Okina para convertirse en el siguiente mandatario de Edo. Ninguno esperaba que aquel niño de menos de 10 años aprendiera a una velocidad tan extrema, ni que tuviera aquel poder de control sobre su carácter y defectos. Las artes ninjas que para mucho son una dura prueba de autocontrol y un autentico calvario físico no supusieron para Aoshi Shinomori ningún esfuerzo. Ninguna queja salió de sus labios durante todo el entrenamiento, su dominio del Kempo, del espionaje, del control sobre el Ki y tantas cosas más decidieron que aprendiera en seguida la técnica de lucha con las Kodachis. Algo que muy pocos dentro del Onni tenían el privilegio de aprender.

Pronto le mandaron a las misiones más arriesgadas en compañía de ninjas con mas experiencia. Y a la edad de 14 años ya tenía el control y liderazgo sobre su propio batallón de espiones. Ninguna de las misiones que Takeo Makimachi puso en sus manos fue una decepción y entre las buenas familias del Onni empezó a rumorearse que Aoshi, el joven de ojos como el hielo, sería el perfecto sucesor para cuando Takeo delegara el puesto.

Incluso entre las filas de Samuráis se hablaba de un ninja de talento desproporcionado capaz de igualarse a ellos.

Antes de cumplir los 15 años Aoshi consiguió lo que nadie había logrado en la historia del Onni, hacerse con el cargo de Okashira. Takeo Makimachi fue asesinado en una revuelta contra un Shogunato que salió muy mal parada para los ninjas. De aquella masacre sobrevivieron pocos, muchos miembros de familias importantes del Onni, haciendo de ello una verdadera catástrofe.

Cuando unos rebeldes Samuráis decidieron prender fuego a la residencia Makimachi tras la muerte del líder Onni fue Kensuke quien envió personalmente a Aoshi Shinomori a buscar los supervivientes de aquella masacre. Nunca se imaginaron que la venganza no solo fuera contra su hijo, si no contra su mujer y única hija Misao, que entonces solo tenía 4 años. El hombre de más confianza de Aoshi, Hannya, fue el que oyó a la niña gritar en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde su madre la había escondido esperando salvarle la vida.

Cuando Aoshi llegó a su altura Hannya había conseguido salvarla, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo del fuego y sus daños. El cuerpo de Sakura Makimachi no se encontró nunca.

Durante dos días con sus respectivas noches tras el incendio los líderes de las mejores familias del Onni se encerraron en las entrañas de su central para debatir el siguiente paso a seguir, dando como resultado la elección de Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira más joven la historia y teniendo como consejeros de primera a línea a Okina y Kensuke. Necesitaban sangre nueva, una mente y fuerzas más joven. El Onni tenía que cambiar para asegurar su supervivencia tras aquella devastadora noche.

Aoshi Shinomori, sin dar señales de duda o miedo como hasta aquel entonces, acepto el cargo prometiéndose a si mismo y a todos sus súbditos que daría lo mejor de sí para llenar de orgullo y de honor al Onni. Y que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para darle los mejores años a su organización. Pero sobretodo que buscaría a los causantes de la muerte del antiguo Okashira y su mujer y los pondría de rodillas ante los líderes de las familias que habían destrozado.

Aoshi tardó varios años en cumplir su promesa, pero puso de rodillas frente a Kensuke Makimachi al asesino de su hijo. Aquello además de el control sobre varios negocios en Edo y Kyoto, además de servir como espiones para el Emperador en contra sus enemigos tantos en Japón como en el extranjero hicieron de Aoshi uno de los líderes más gloriosos del Onni. Su dominio de las técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y espada lo convirtieron en una leyenda entre clanes ninja y samuráis. Pero sobretodo la frialdad de su carácter, la dureza férrea de su personalidad y su nula compasión con el enemigo le hicieron labrarse un nombre entre los mejores guerreros y asesinos de Japón. Frio como el hielo, rápido como el viento, silencioso como un fantasma.

El orgullo del Onni durante los 15 años de reinado que llevaba a su espalda.

Aoshi Shinomori estaba a punto de cumplir los 30 años y en la cima de su carrera como Okashira del Onni. En la guerra contra china los Onnis habían servido de gran ayuda al Emperador, cubriéndoles de honor y de gloria. Sus filas eran más fuertes que nunca y tenían el control de Kyoto, que aún así compartían respetuosamente con el Shogunato. El cuartel general se había desplazado a un palacio escondido entre las montañas de los que muy pocos tenía constancia, mientras que en Kyoto su cede se seguía llevando de tapadera para el gobierno del emperador.

Kensuke Makimachi, ya entrado en años, había decidido pocos años atrás dejar de ser miembro activo del Onni para encargarse de trabajos de oficina y de protocolo. Yéndose a vivir al centro de Kyoto con la única familia que le quedaba, su nieta Misao. Okina por su parte, y sin más familia viva a la que cuidar, había decidido quedarse al lado derecho de Aoshi Shinomori como consejero y hombre de confianza.

Okina observaba desde su despacho todo el patio interior del palacio de montaña donde había vivido los últimos años y que ya consideraba su hogar. Abajo entrenaban los nuevos cadetes del Onni, dirigidos por Bejimi desde muy temprano en la mañana. Allí siempre había algo que hacer, estaba lleno de gente, y aún así reinaba un silencio casi impropio de un sitio con tantos habitantes. El día era claro, típico de un día de primavera. La luz del sol se colaba entre las hojas verdes del bosque bambú, dándole una apariencia pacifica y casi encantadora.

Todo marchaba como tenía que marchar. Tal y como siempre había sido desde que Shinomori se convirtiera en Okashira. Su trabajo de hoy era supervisar las informaciones que llegaban de cada punto de Japón e informar a Aoshi de como iban las misiones más importantes. A esa hora de la mañana Aoshi se encontraría terminando su entrenamiento personal y dirigiéndose al templo privado detrás de palacio. El único lugar de tranquilidad que se había permitido a si mismo y que por eso todos le respetaban. Shinomori era un hombre de pocos lujos, no poseía casas, ni terrenos más que los que estaban en manos de su familia en Edo. No tenía oro ni joyas, su más valioso tesoro eran las armas que había coleccionado con los años. Ni siquiera había buscado esposa.

Su vida la había consagrado al Onni y a su funcionamiento.

Trabajaba día y noche, como guerrero que era. No se permitía día de descanso a menos que estuviera mal herido.

Era el ejemplo de ninja perfecto a seguir.

Por eso Okina respetaba las pocas horas de silencio que el joven disfrutaba en el templo, lejos de todo y todos. Los pocos momentos en los que Aoshi dejaba de ser el Okashira para ser simplemente el mismo. Y procuraba controlar que nadie más le molestara, al igual que sus hombres mas cercanos.

Despegó la mirada de la ventana para seguir estudiando los papeles encima de su escritorio, mientras pensaba si era el momento idóneo para tomarse el te de la mañana. Como si le leyeran el pensamiento alguien toco a la puerta.

 _\- Adelante_.- Dijo el anciano, esperando que fuera la joven Omazu.

No se equivoco. Una mujer joven de cabellos castaños y uniforme del Onni se asomo con una sonrisa.- _Buenos días, Okina-san. Desea que le traiga el té de media mañana?_

 _\- Siempre leyéndome los pensamientos_ , _Omazu. Hay algo más para mi?_

 _\- Sólo las listas para las nuevos exámenes de integración activa al Onni_.- La joven castaña se adentró dejando una lista de nombres sobre la mesa.- _Vienen algunos Onnis de Osaka y Edo, pero este año no serán muchos. Aunque debería echarle un vistazo…, hay un nombre muy interesante en ella._

Okina vio con curiosidad como Omazu salía de la habitación con una sonrisa y cogió la lista lo más rápido posible. Después de todo le gustaban las novedades. No tardo en reconocer el nombre que había llamado la atención de Omazu.

 _\- Con que lo ha conseguido…_ \- Rio el anciano.

Después de la segunda taza de té fue cuando Aoshi mando a llamarlo con uno de sus hombres.

Como siempre el joven le esperaba sentado tras su escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros. Todo en perfecto orden. Vestido ya con su uniforme de color negro y custodiado de cerca por Hannya, que como siempre se mantenía a un lado en la habitación sin mover un musculo. Como parte del mobiliario.

Okina se sentó a su frente y empezó a darle el parte de las misiones que más le interesaban. Sin obtener más que miradas concentradas de color azul profundo.

 _\- Me temo que tendremos que preparar una cena de bienvenida con los líderes de las familias que se encuentren en palacio para este fin de semana_.- Comentó Okina con diversión llamando por primera vez la atención de Aoshi.

 _\- Y eso porque motivo?.-_ Shinomori no era conocido por sus ansías de fiesta. De hecho procuraba evitar cualquier tipo de celebración y no recordaba que hubiera nada especial que festejar.

 _\- Kensuke Makimachi vendrá en pocos días, y es lo menos que se puede esperar de nosotros para con el antiguo Okashira._

 _\- Porque no se me ha avisado antes de esta visita? Hace años que no viene al cuartel general._ \- Aoshi no sería el que dijera que no a una recepción oficial hacia un antiguo compañero y líder de la familia más importante del Onni, pero Kensuke hacía años que no se inmiscuía activamente en el clan y la visita era más que inesperada.

 _\- Misao tendrá su examen de integración, a sí que no creo que Kensuke quiera perdérselo._ \- Si aquello sorprendió al joven de ojos de hielo, Okina no pudo observarlo.- _Acabo de recibir la lista de candidatos a miembros activos, y Misao Makimachi aparece en ella como candidata._

 _\- No creo que Kensuke acepte que su única nieta se convierta en miembro activo del Onni_.- Dijo Aoshi tajante, y la respuesta que recibió fue que Okina le pusiera la lista frente a sus ojos.

 _\- Parece que ya lo ha hecho. Que emoción!-_ Okina sonrió ampliamente.- _La última vez que vi a Misao tenía 16 años y era una niña llena de energía y tan o más hermosa que mi hija. Aunque ese temperamento lo sacó de Kensuke._

 _\- Sabías algo de esto? Ella también es tu nieta._

El anciano se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- _Cuando murió mi hija decidí que Kensuke se ocupara de la educación de Misao, hemos mantenido el contacto por supuesto, pero siempre supe que el sería la persona adecuada para cuidar de nuestra nieta. Soy un buen ninja, pero las cosas de familia nunca han sido lo mío._

Aoshi podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Al morir Kensuke e ir en busca de la pequeña Misao tuvo que pasar los dos días en que los mayores decidieron que sería el futuro Okashira cuidando de la niña, y nunca se había visto más desbordado que en aquel momento.

Un sentimiento que no le gustaba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener el control sobre todo.

Aún así no podía entender como Kensuke había aceptado que Misao se formara como ninja, no después de perder a su hijo. Juraría que lo había oído incluso decir que aquello no pasaría nunca.

 _\- Creo que empezaré con los preparativos de inmediato, los exámenes empiezan en pocos días y hacer una comitiva de este tipo no es trabajo fácil._ \- Okina se levantó de su posición.- _Me necesitas para algo más hoy, Aoshi?_

 _\- No, tienes razón. Ocúpate de la comitiva de bienvenida y de una cena formal con las familias. Lo dejo en tus manos._

 _\- Por supuesto_.- Después de una reverencia el anciano quiso salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Aoshi lo volvió a interrumpirle.

 _\- Una sola pregunta más. Quien se encargará de evaluar el nivel de Misao?_

Okina parpadeo varias veces, luego se llevo la mano al mentón.- _Supongo que Bejimi._

 _\- Señor._ \- Una tercera voz interrumpió a los otros dos hombres. Okina se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Hannya en aquel lugar, como siempre.- _Me gustaría ocuparme personalmente de la evaluación de Misao-chan._

 _\- De acuerdo._

El anciano pudo salir por fin del despacho y Aoshi regresó la vista a la montaña de papeles en su mesa.

Intento concentrarse en el trabajo, pero una pregunta se le había atascado en la garganta y no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

 _\- Hannya._

 _\- Si, señor Aoshi._ \- Contestó la siniestra voz a su espalda.

 _\- Porque quieres encargarte de la evaluación?_

La respuesta se hizo tardar unos minutos.- _Misao-chan y yo hemos mantenido el contacto estos años. Se que se alegrara por ello y a mi me gustaría poder entrenarla en algunas técnicas que le interesan. Solo si usted me lo permite._

 _\- Por supuesto, no tengo nada en contra._

 _\- Se sentirá orgulloso de ella, señor Aoshi._

Shinomori pensó que no era necesaria una respuesta y volvió a ponerse a trabajar.

Aunque la palabra "Misao-chan" seguía martilleándole la mente. Sabía por supuesto que la joven le tenía un aprecio especial a Hannya debido a que este había sufrido unas quemaduras horribles por salvarle la vida. De hecho sabía que Ella se mandaba cartas con todos sus hombres de confianza desde que la cuidaran de niña y que estos visitaban al antiguo Okashira y su adorada nieta cuando tenían alguna misión en Kyoto, tal y como el mismo Aoshi había hecho tantas veces.

Por supuesto el nunca había recibido una carta de ella, después de todo estaría fuera de lugar siendo el Okashira.

Y las veces que se encontraban Misao le miraba de reojo y le hablaba con el respeto que el protocolo exigía. Decirle "Misao-chan" como sus hombres hacían estaría completamente fuera de lugar. Verdad?

Se reprocho estar pensando en cosas tan poco importantes y que hasta ahora parecía no haber tomado en cuenta.

Aun así el nombre de "Misao-chan" se repitió varias veces aquel día y a lo largo de la semana, y cada vez le molestaba más. Sobretodo el hecho de no saber porque.

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

Una joven observaba con sus enormes ojos esmeralda por la ventana del carruaje que subía montaña arriba desde hacía unas horas. Todo el paisaje que se podía observar era la espesura del bosque, que en aquella época del año brillaba en todas las tonalidades de verde.

La emoción estaba apunto de comerle las entrañas y ya no sabía como disimularlo. Había esperado tanto por aquel momento. Por volver al cuartel general de los Onni y por fin convertirse en un miembro oficial, tal y como lo había sido toda su familia.

Su largo cabello azabache, en aquel momento suelto hasta el final de su menuda cintura en bonito bucles, ondeaba con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Ella llevaba puesto ya su uniforme de ninja en color azul oscuro, por mucho que su abuelo había insistido que no era necesario ponérselo hasta que no entrenara. El era de la opinión que mientras no estuviera luchando, tenía que llevar kimono como la señorita que era. Pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a entrar en un cuartel vestida como una muñeca de porcelana si quería causar la impresión adecuada.

La discusión había sido larga, pero al final Misao había ganado.

Su abuelo, sentado al otro lado del carruaje, observaba unos pergaminos en sus manos con cara de pocos amigos. Evidentemente porque el hecho de estar haciendo ese viaje era fruto de haber perdido una batalla contra ella. O mejor dicho, otra batalla contra ella. La joven observo a su abuelo con cariño, a pesar de haber entrado en los 70 años se mantenía en forma por su pasado como ninja y sólo se le notaba por los mechones plata que adornaban su cabello negro atado en una coleta. Para ocultar las arrugas que no perdonaban a nadie había decidido hacía unos años dejarse crecer una barba que lo hacía ciertamente más interesante. Acompañándolo todo con unos ojos esmeralda típicos de la familia Makimachi, que ella misma había heredado.

Kensuke no era grande como lo era Aoshi Shinomori, pero siempre había impuesto con su talante y su voz grave.

Misao sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que lo había hecho otra vez. Siempre tenía que sacar a Aoshi Shinomori a comparación. No sabía si la sensación que estaba sacudiendo sus tripas eran los nervios por el examen de admisión o por el hecho de que en unos momentos volvería a encontrarse con el Okashira.

 _\- Soñando despierta otra vez?_.- Pregunto su abuelo, con su típico ceño fruncido.

 _\- Abuelo!.-_ Misao se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies como la niña que realmente ya no era.- _Solo estaba contemplando orgullosa el apuesto abuelo que tengo._

 _\- No intentes hacerme olvidar porque estamos aquí_.- Misao se cruzó de brazos y tan ceñuda como Kensuke dirigió su mirada de nuevo al bosque que les rodeaba. Kensuke Makimachi conocía a su nieta al dedo y sabía que la joven estaba a punto de explotar como un volcán.- _Porque estas nerviosa? Llevas entrenando años para hacerme sufrir con este momento._

 _\- No exageres_.- La joven resopló y entonces llevó su mirada a las pequeñas manos en su regazo.- _Todos los ninjas que se examinaran conmigo llevan años en el cuartel general. Yo solo tendré dos días para ponerme a su altura._

 _\- De eso nada, jovencita._ \- Kensuke la miro seriamente.- _Tus entrenadores han sido grandes ninjas y nunca has dudado o flaqueado en tus labores diarias, estas tan preparada como cualquier candidato que se presente en unos días. No lo dudes, eres una Makimachi._

 _\- Gracias, Abuelo._ \- Misao sonrió olvidándose de cualquier atisbo de duda que tuviera antes. Kensuke no solía apoyarla en su pasión por ser ninja y el que la halagara como tal no ocurría todos los días.

 _\- Eso no quita por supuesto que no apruebe tu decisión y que no haya olvidado cual es el otro motivo para el que hemos venido aquí arriba y que tiene muchísima más importancia_.- El ex Okashira observó por fuera de la ventana y señalo.- _Ya hemos llegado._

Su abuelo tenía el talento de, directamente después de un halago, romper el encanto con una de sus frases directas y carentes de emoción, típicas de un hombre que no había perdido las cualidades que le hicieron un líder por mucho tiempo. Por suerte Misao lo sabía e intentaba no tomarse sus palabras a pecho. Después de todo lo había convencido para estar allí en ese momento, y cuando volvió a mirar hacía el exterior y observó que a su frente se encontraba el palacio orgullo de los tiempos de gloria del Onnibawanshu cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerla triste se perdió en el olvido.

Su corazón empezó a galopar dentro de su pecho, y por un momento olvido incluso respirar.

 _Es precioso_.- Susurró la joven de ojos verdes, sonrojándose ante la visión majestuosa del palacio.

 _\- El orgullo del Onni_.- Kensuke infló el pecho con orgullo, porque en el fondo se alegraba de estar de nuevo en aquel lugar y entre sus camaradas.- _Nunca me arrepentiré de haber elegido a Shinomori nuestro sucesor._

Misao dirigió su mirada vidriosa hacia su abuelo. Aquella frase la había dicho el ex Okashira en más de una ocasión, aún así nunca terminaría de impresionarla y de conmoverla.

Quizás su abuelo tuviera algo de culpa en ese sentimiento que había crecido con ella a lo largo de los años. Ese sentimiento que le quitaba el aliento y hacía que le temblaran las rodillas al estar en presencia de Aoshi Shinomori.

Pero solo una pequeña parte de culpa.

* * *

Aoshi no llegaba tarde nunca, a ningún sitio.

Pocas cosas podían hacerle retrasarse a reuniones importantes, y solían ser solo problemas de última hora en misiones de peso. La noche anterior había recibido la noticia de que una de las misiones de los alrededores de Kyoto había salido mal y tendría que presentarse personalmente para asegurar que no hubieran malentendidos con personas importantes, como por ejemplo con el jefe de policia Saito Hajime.

Un hombre que no le agradaba para nada, pero al que prefería tener de aliado más que de enemigo. Solo por ese motivo había bajado hasta la ciudad cuando se esperaba la llegada del ex Okashira al cuartel general.

Camino por los pasillos mientras Bejimi intentaba ponerle al día sobre las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia.

 _\- Espero que se le haya explicado a Makimachi mi ausencia._

 _\- Okina se ocupo de todo, señor Aoshi_.- Bejimi caminaba como siempre a un paso detrás de él.- _De todas maneras Makimachi-dono quiso retirarse temprano a sus habitaciones. Esta mañana empezaron temprano con el entrenamiento de Misao-chan y Hannya._

\- Misao-chan" pensó de nuevo Aoshi.- Donde se encuentran ahora? Me gustaría poder reunirme con él lo antes posible.

 _\- Se encuentra con Okina en el patio de entrenamiento._

 _\- Gracias, puedes retirarte Bejimi._

Shinomori siguió su paso, sin pasar por sus habitaciones para quitarse su ropa de combate.

El respeto que le tenía a su predecesor no había disminuido ni un poco desde los años en que Makimachi había sido Okashira, y el no estar presente a su llegada había sido una de las pocas cosas que podían ponerle de mal humor.

No tardo en encontrar a los dos hombres mayores de pie en los pasillos observando con seriedad hacía el exterior, donde los próximos cadetes comenzaban uno de sus últimos entrenamientos antes del ejercicio final. Okina fue el primero en detectar su presencia y le regalo una inclinación de cabeza.

 _\- Okashira_.- Saludó Kensuke al girarse con una sonrisa, ganándose una reverencia por parte de Aoshi.- _Yo debería ser quien se inclinara ante ti joven._

 _\- Aún no llevo ni la mitad de tiempo en el puesto, de lo que usted consiguió Makimachi-san._

 _\- Pero desde luego me has superado con creces en muchos aspectos_.- Kensuke y Aoshi volvieron a hacerse una inclinación de cabeza mutua antes de poder comenzar a hablar de manera más informal.

 _\- Me disculpo por mi ausencia._

 _\- No te preocupes_.- El ex Okashira hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano.- _Hay asuntos de los que un Okashira se tiene que encargar personalmente, espero que todo este en completo orden ahora._

 _\- Por supuesto._

 _\- Observábamos la excelente formación que han tenido nuestros futuros activos._ \- Comentó Okina para terminar de romper las formalidades.- _No es de extrañar que tengamos a los mejores espías de Japón entre nuestras filas, podemos estar orgullosos de nuestro trabajo._

 _\- Nunca ha sido trabajo fácil llegar a ser miembro del Onni._ \- Kensuke observó con orgullo como los alumnos empezaban a practicar con las Kunai.- _Y sabiendo como es Aoshi, no esperaba que exigiera menos de sus súbditos_.

Aoshi asintió ante aquello. La formación adecuada de los Onni era algo en lo que había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

 _\- Y no hablemos de mi preciosa Misao_.- Okina alzó la voz extasiado.- _Para ser su primer día de entrenamiento en el cuartel no se ha quedado atrás, todo lo contrario. Con quien ha estado entrenando?_

 _\- Por favor no lo grites a los cuatro vientos o no podré hacer que cambie de opinión de aquí a mañana._ \- Gruño Kensuke, ganándose una risa por parte de su camarada.- _A ti por supuesto te encanta que se le haya metido en la cabeza ser parte del Onni._

 _\- Y porque no?, Lo lleva en la sangre._ \- Okina miro a Aoshi por un segundo y luego señalo a una persona en concreto entre los novatos.- _Se le nota nada más verla. Aunque quisiera no podría disimular que es hija y nieta de Okashiras._

Shinomori siguió con sus ojos hielo la dirección que marcaba el dedo de Okina, sorprendiéndose al encontrar lo que había al final.

Una joven de poca estatura acababa de tirar en pleno movimiento cuatro Kunais en medio de la diana que le correspondía, mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente por el esfuerzo. Reconoció los enormes ojos verdes de pestañas espesas y la nariz que seguía tan pequeña como la recordaba. Las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios en aquel momento tensos por el entrenamiento. El largo cabello azabache en una interminable trenza de la que escapaban mechones rebeldes.

En el siguiente movimiento la joven dio un salto a una altura que no se esperaría de la señorita que el recordaba. Porque lo que Aoshi Shinomori recordaba de ella era la silueta de una muchacha en Kimono, con la educación apropiada para una mujer de su clase. Con movimientos perfectamente calculados a la hora de servir el té o moverse a otra habitación.

No la ninja que en aquellos momentos competía en habilidades con un grupo casi mayormente formado por hombres jóvenes.

Por supuesto Aoshi tampoco había sido el único en darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Con aquel traje ninja azul oscuro se podía apreciar perfectamente las piernas torneadas, el trasero musculoso. La cintura tan estrecha que calculaba podría rodearla con ambas manos. Todas las formas del cuerpo femenino que no recordaba a ver visto antes en ella. Después de todo solo la había visto en sus bonitos kimonos, y de eso habían pasado algunos años.

La última vez que la había visto ni siquiera estaba aún en la edad casadera y de repente se pregunto porque había tardado tanto en volver a verla. Y mientras intentaba acordarse del motivo escuchó, casi como estuvieran a su lado, la conversación discreta que mantenían dos de los jóvenes observando como Misao luchaba.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que no era el único que había notado los encantos de la joven Makimachi.

Alguno de los cadetes había perdido la concentración en sus prácticas y Hannya no había dudado en dejarlo claro con un comentario que Misao pareció ignorar por completo.

Ahora toca el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _\- Espero que después de que mañana pase la prueba se le quite toda esta obsesión de demostrar que es una buena ninja.-_ Rechistó Kensuke entre dientes, llamando la atención de Okina.

 _\- No la dejarás tomar partido en misiones?_.- La pregunta fue lo suficientemente discreta para que solo los tres hombres pudiesen oírla.

 _\- Quizás en algunas al principio, pero Ella sabe cual es su lugar y su deber como una Makimachi. Está apunto de cumplir 20 años y debe contraer matrimonio, necesito que empecemos a ver las posibles alianzas que podrían ser ventajosas para el Onni._

Esta vez las palabras del ex Okashira llamaron la atención de Aoshi, que lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo. No era de extrañar que a la edad de Misao debiera casarse con un hombre apropiado a su rango.

 _\- Para eso necesitare tu ayuda, Aoshi._

 _\- Porque mi ayuda?_.- El hombre de ojos hielo frunció el ceño, incomodo. Aquellos temas no solían ser de su incumbencia y en especial las futuras nupcias de Misao Makimachi lo ponían aún más incomodo.

 _\- Como Okashira necesitaré tu apoyo y tu consejo_.- Dijo seriamente Makimachi.- _No solo necesito un buen partido, también quiero que sea feliz con ello._

 _\- No me puedo creer que ya haya llegado ese momento_.- Suspiro sin poder disimular su tristeza Okina, observando a la joven que en aquel momento se enfrenaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un joven mucho mayor que ella.

El grito del chico llamo de nuevo la atención de los tres hombres.

Misao pese a su desventaja en comparación con un hombre mucho mas grande que ella, había aprovechado su propia ligereza y rapidez para colocarse a espaldas de él y tirarle al suelo con una llave que funcionaba con más maña que fuerza. Dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

 _\- Muy bien hecho, Misao_.- Vitoreó Hannya.- _Procura la próxima vez proteger mejor tu flanco derecho._

 _\- Si, Hannya._

Aoshi observó tan sorprendido como los demás la profesionalidad con que la joven aplicaba las enseñanzas y como en el siguiente enfrentamiento se quito de encima a su adversario con una simpleza y limpieza increíbles.

Y también no puedo evitar observar como una gota de sudor bajo por su garganta hasta perderse en la unión de sus pechos.

 _\- Me temo que este asunto no será nada fácil de llevar_.- Rio Okina orgulloso de las habilidades de su nieta.- _Tendremos que encontrarle al mejor ninja del país para poder controlarla, Kensuke._

Por supuesto Aoshi sabía quien era el mejor ninja del país y tras oír aquellas palabras la mirada esmeralda de Misao se clavó directamente en la suya, por un pequeño segundo que pareció durar una eternidad. Y Por ese segundo distinguió en el verde de sus ojos algo que podría compararse con una llamarada. Había estado siempre ahí?

La joven pestañeo rompiendo el momento y volvió su concentración al entrenamiento.

Aoshi por el contrario permaneció allí unos minutos más, escuchando sin interés la conversación de los dos hombres a su lado y preguntándose cuantas cosas había pasado por alto en Misao Makimachi.

* * *

Cogió una de los toallas apiladas en el tatami para secarse los ríos de sudor que le empapaban el cuello.

El entrenamiento no había sido tan duro como esperaba, pero luego de que todos sus compañeros se fueran a seguir con sus obligaciones y clases, Hannya había insistido en repasar con ella algunas técnicas para pulirlas. Al final había pasado el mediodía y Ella empezaba a notarlo en sus músculos.

Aún cansada dentro de sí se sentía enormemente orgullosa por haber aguantado un entrenamiento tan duro y haber demostrado a sus camaradas que no estaba allí sólo por un apellido.

No era tonta, y al principio de la clase había escuchado a alguno de los chicos cuchichear a sus espaldas. Desde luego no habían muchas mujeres entre las filas de Onnis, y mucho menos jovencitas que ni siquiera habían entrenado en el cuartel, si no en su propio patio de armas en Kyoto. Encima jovencitas de su tamaño que llevaban el apellido Makimachi.

Se quedo pensativa mientras frotaba su nuca con la toalla.

 _\- Te preocupa algo, Misao-chan_?.- Preguntó Hannya a su lado, con esa extraña manía de no hacer notar su presencia que tanto envidiaba la joven.

 _\- No, solo pensaba en la prueba de mañana_.- Mintió Misao, sonriendo con un deje de despreocupación.

 _\- Estas perfectamente capacitada para pasarla, pero los demás no te lo pondrán nada fácil._

 _\- Crees que me aceptarán como un igual?_

Hannya había notado que aunque la chica quisiera aparentar no preocuparse, le era casi imposible no hacerlo.- Por supuesto que no, porque no eres un igual. Siempre serás una Makimachi y ellos deberán tratarte con el respeto adecuado a ello. Sólo debes ganarte ese respeto no solo por tu nombre, si no también por tus habilidades y tu trabajo en equipo.

Misao sonrió complacida con la respuesta y con la nueva meta que se había fijado.- _Tienes razón. Siempre terminas guiándome por el buen camino, querido Hannya._

 _\- Siempre puedes acudir a mí cuando necesites consejo._ \- Hannya era incapaz de mostrar ningún sentimiento. Mucho menos con una mascara que ocultaba su rostro, pero Misao había aprendido a diferenciar sus tonos de voz hacía mucho tiempo.- _Deberías descansar lo que queda de día y prepararte mentalmente para mañana._

 _\- Muchas gracias, Hannya._ \- una última pregunta se atoraba en la garganta de la joven y por desgracia sabía que era incapaz de quedarse con la duda.- _Irás a ver al Okashira ahora?_

 _\- A esta hora el señor Aoshi se encarga de los informes y me gusta estar ahí para servirle de ayuda._ \- Antes de irse el ninja mayor se giró para observar a la muchacha por última vez.- _Deseas hacerle una visita?_

 _\- No me gustaría molestarle, debe estar muy ocupado y solo interrumpiría su trabajo._

 _\- No creo que tu visita le moleste._

 _\- Gracias, iré a darme un baño. Nos vemos a la cena._

Temblando de pies a cabeza Misao se dio la vuelta en dirección a las termas, esperando que Hannya no hubiera notado su nerviosismo. Recriminándose mentalmente el ponerse nerviosa incluso con el nombrar a Aoshi Shinomori, como si tuviera 15 años y fuera una adolescente enamoradiza.

Durante el baño no dejo de darle vueltas al tema.

Observó su cuerpo y se reprocho el comportarse de una manera tan poco profesional para una ninja. Ya era una mujer y si quería que la tomaran en serio como ninja no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. No como cuando era una niña y suspiraba en sueños por Aoshi Shinomori como si fuera el príncipe azul de su propio cuento de hadas. Aoshi era el Okashira, además del mejor ninja de Japón, y se merecía más que eso.

Se quedo más tiempo del esperado dentro de la bañera, no solo para encontrar algo de paz, si no porque su abuelo no paraba de mandar a alguien en su busca y Ella sabía porque. A esas horas de la tarde probablemente se estaba reuniendo con personas de importancia en el Onni y su querido abuelo seguramente la estaba poniendo por las nubes como la mujer perfecta en la que se había convertido.

Se vistió con una Yukata de color verde claro liviana para el clima de esa época y escapó por una de las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación, evitando tener que encontrarse con el criado que la esperaba por fuera de su cuarto para llevarla con su abuelo. No estaba de humor para comportarse como la mujer que debía ser.

Ni para sonreírle falsamente a posibles futuros maridos o suegros y tener conversaciones en las que no podía participar abiertamente.

Se adentro en el bosque de bambú dispuesta a dar un paseo antes de la cena y excusarse más tarde con un dolor de cabeza por no aparecer a tomar el té. No odiaba a su abuelo, después de todo ella había nacido mujer y su único destino en aquel mundo era casarse y traer al mundo a futuros ninjas, o en su caso sabía que todos esperaban por su linaje que trajera al mundo futuros Okashiras. No podía reprochárselo a su abuelo, él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y le había dado más tiempo de libertad del que normalmente se tenía permitido a una mujer.

Suspiro cansada y paro su paseo en medio de la espesura. Con los hombros derrotados y una lagrima apunto de caer de uno de sus ojos. Lo que hubiera dado por nacer hombre, o al menos porque no le diera tanta importancia al hecho de tener que unir su vida a un extraño y no poder convertirse en el ninja que ella quería ser.

 _\- Misao._

La voz que escuchó a su espalda hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda. La reconocería en cualquier sitio y en cualquier momento.

No intento darse la vuelta desde un principio, se había quedado casi congelada en la posición intentando averiguar con nerviosismo que hacía Aoshi Shinomori allí afuera. Con Ella.

El hombre de ojos azules, vestido con una Yukata negra de bordes dorados, observaba la mujer que le daba la espalda. Debía admitir que el paisaje parecía sacado de un cuadro, el bosque de bambú rodeándola, la fina Yukata que se camuflaba con el fondo verde y el larguísimo cabello azabache que colgaba armoniosamente hasta su cadera.

Donde había quedado la delgaducha niña de larga trenza?

Estaba de camino al templo cuando se había percatado de una silueta moviéndose entre los arboles de bambú a unos cuantos metros del camino. Algo desde luego sospechoso, sobretodo para un ninja. Poca gente usaba ese camino secreto al templo y mucha menos gente se adentraba en el bosque de bambú sin rumbo alguno.

Después de un par de pasos se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, una mujer que además no iba con el uniforme Onni o el característico de la servidumbre. Tampoco era una aldeana de los alrededores.

Cuando estaba casi a su espalda supo que era Ella.

Aún no le había visto el rostro, pero se movía sin hacer el mínimo ruido, fundiéndose con la naturaleza. Cuando ella paró su caminar y suspiro tristemente algo en su interior se incomodo y pensó que era el momento adecuado para saludar. Misao estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. Cuando habló los hombros de la joven se tensaron y eso lo descolocó aún más.

 _\- Que haces aquí fuera?_.- Pregunto con el mismo tono frío de siempre.

Misao se volvió hacía el Okashira lentamente y sin mirarle directamente, haciendo la reverencia que el protocolo exigía para con él. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero desde luego le molestaba enormemente la distancia que aquello significa entre el trato con la joven.

 _\- Lo siento Aoshi-sama, no sabía que usted se encontraba aquí. No quería molestar._ \- Se disculpo la joven aún haciendo la reverencia y con el flequillo de su cabello tapándole la mirada.

 _\- No fue esa la pregunta que te hice.-_ Aoshi hizo un movimiento con la mano.

Misao terminó de hacer la reverencia y por fin le miro con sus ojos verdes directamente a los hielo. Sin ningún atisbo de tristeza o duda. Sus ojos volvían a tener esa llamarada viva que Aoshi había visto antes en el patio de armas.

 _\- No deberías estar aquí fuera y además sola._

 _\- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco._ \- Admitió Ella, un poco más relajada en su presencia. Aoshi podía notar lo inestable de su Ki.- _Pensé que un paseo sería una buena idea._

 _\- Creo que tu abuelo estaba en tu busca.-_ Y era cierto que había oído el comentario de boca de Okina, aunque no le hubiera puesto demasiado interés.

Observó como la joven se tensaba de nuevo e intentaba disimular lo intranquila que se encontraba. Shinomori decidió que no tenía que ser tan frio con ella, estaba claro que Misao no estaría en el bosque y sola si no intentara buscar un poco de tranquilidad. Y él parecía solo ponerla aún más nerviosa.

 _\- Espero que te sientas como en casa aquí, en el palacio._

Misao abrió aún más los ojos verdes, sorprendida.- Por supuesto Aoshi-sama, este es mi hogar. El Onni es mi hogar. Usted siempre se encarga de hacernos sentir cómodos e importantes cuando estamos de visita.

\- E _ntonces puedo preguntar que es lo que te preocupa?_

Misao hubiera deseado poder hablar con él de algo tan importante como eran sus sentimientos y miedos, pero después de todo Aoshi era el Okashira. Y además al mismo tiempo sería la cura para todos sus males. Lo observó con deleite como pocas veces había podido hacer, su rostro anguloso, perfecto como una estatua de mármol griega, la mirada azul profundo. Aún con esa frialdad e inexpresión Misao podía jurar que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su corta vida.

El cabello oscuro que brillaba tenuemente cuando el sol se filtraba entre las hojas.

 _\- Supongo que estoy nerviosa por el día de mañana, aunque no sería propio de un buen ninja admitirlo a su superior_.- Sonrió Ella con picardía, para disimular que mentía. Una reacción que Aoshi no había esperado. Después de todo la joven siempre parecía tener una pelea interior en su forma de tratarle. Aunque siempre le hablaba con respeto y sin tuteos, no podía evitar llamarle "Aoshi-sama" desde que era una niña.

 _\- Según Hannya me ha explicado estás perfectamente preparada. Aunque si crees que necesitas más entrenamiento podría organizar uno mañana antes de salir el sol._

 _\- Se refiere…?_.- Misao trago saliva, incrédula.- No me gustaría importunarle.

 _\- No es ninguna molestia, Misao.-_ El mismo Aoshi no sabía porque se había ofrecido personalmente para entrenarla. Como cuando de niña le había enseñado a coger su primera Kunai.- _A sí además podré evaluarte personalmente._

Misao hizo una reverencia tan rápido que casi se mareo.- _Sería todo un honor para mí, Aoshi-sama._

 _\- Y que tenías planeado hacer ahora?_

La joven le miró de nuevo interrogante. Aoshi Shinomori no era de las personas que daban conversación fácilmente. De hecho aquella podía calificarse como la charla más larga que habían tenido en años.

Y le estaba preguntando, a donde iba? Estaba claro que no la quería dejar sola en el bosque, como buen caballero que era.

 _\- No me gustaría volver a dentro.-_ Admitió la joven tajante.- _Pero tampoco me gustaría decirle porque._

Lo que Misao no sabía era que no hacía falta.

El Okashira sabía perfectamente porque Misao estaba huyendo de Kensuke Makimachi. Éste se había reunido con uno de sus antiguos consejeros para tomar el té, y daba la casualidad de que el primogénito de éste también estaba en el cuartel. Era claramente una presentación formal.

Aoshi sabía que debería mandarla con su abuelo, también sabía que no podía dejarla pasear sola por el bosque. No porque no pudiera defenderse sola, era simplemente protocolo. Así que tenía que decidirse rápido cual podría ser la opción alternativa.

También sabía que si se lo ordenaba Misao iría a esa presentación.

Pero Ella no quería, y ciertamente él tampoco.

 _\- Iba de camino al templo que está detrás de palacio. Suelo meditar por las tardes_.- Informó sorprendiendo a la joven.- _Sabes preparar la ceremonia del té, Misao?_

 _\- Por supuesto._ \- Respondió rápidamente Ella.

Sin decir una palabra más Aoshi prosiguió su camino y espero a que Misao le siguiera de cerca.

El corazón de la joven palpitaba desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, aunque por fuera se mantuviera serena.

El resto de la tarde no hablaron mucho más.

Al llegar al templo se sentaron en una de las salas de meditación mas pequeñas, con un balcón de madera dando a la eterna pasividad del bosque. Uno de los criados trajo a Misao todos los materiales necesarios para la realización de la ceremonia del té y luego los dejo a solas.

Aoshi Shinomori adoraba su propia cultura, pero de entre todas las cosas que destacaban en las tradiciones japonesas, la ceremonia del té era una de sus preferidas, y rara vez tenía la suerte de poder contemplarla sin ser en una Casa de té. La joven a su frente parecía que había terminado relajándose ante su presencia y disfrutaba también de la tranquilidad de la ceremonia, concentrada en el paso a paso.

En otro momento Aoshi aprovecharía el momento para meditar, pero encontraba hipnótico y estimulante el ver a Misao trabajar con tanta delicadeza, cada movimiento perfectamente planeado. Aprovecho la concentración de la joven para deleitarse con Ella, sin arrepentimientos.

Después de todo lo que estaba admirando era arte, o no?

La piel blanca de las muñecas cuando la manga de la Yukata verde resbalaba hacia atrás. Como entreabría los labios rosados en plena concentración.

El Okashira sabía que tenía poco contacto con mujeres, y por supuesto con mujeres tan hermosas como en la que Misao se había convertido. De hecho era algo que no le importaba normalmente, su vida era el Onni.

No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos y pocas veces se había interesado en una mujer tanto como para una relación formal. Casi siempre no habían llegado a más de un par de encuentros apasionados que iban perdiendo el fuego con el tiempo, y de la última había pasado ya bastante tiempo.

Nunca le había parecido un tema primordial en su vida, y a esas alturas lo tenía casi olvidado.

Y no porque hubieran intentado a lo largo de su vida emparejarlo con las hijas de la mitad de los ninjas mayores que él de la organización e incluso de otras organizaciones ninja. Incluso algún político o banquero lo había invitado a cenar con esas intenciones. Exactamente lo que parecía que Misao estaba pasando por ese momento.

La joven al igual que él parecía no tener ningún interés en contraer matrimonio, no como debería ser en una chica de su edad. Prefería estar allí preparándole el té a él, y la idea le gustaba. Le gustaba más de lo que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Misao le paso una de las tazas de té con sumo cuidado y una mirada expectante al haber terminado. Él la aceptó gustoso y espero que Ella se pusiera una para sí misma, pero parecía no estar en sus planes.

 _\- Bebe conmigo._ \- Dijo con el mismo tono mandatario de siempre, pero con un deje mucho mas suave.

La joven asintió con una leve sonrisa y empezó a prepararse una taza de té para Ella.

Algo había cambiado en el entorno entre ellos.

Él lo notaba e intentaba buscar en el pasado la última vez que habían compartido el mismo aire. Que había sido distinto entonces? Misao era unos dos años mas joven que ahora, aún tenía formas infantiles en el rostro y su cuerpo. Recordó que había sido en la casa Makimachi después de una de sus misiones, donde paso varios días de descanso, compartiendo anécdotas e informaciones con el antiguo Okashira.

Por aquel entonces Misao se dejo ver mas bien poco en su presencia, y siempre con una timidez nada normal en Ella, que desde pequeña se le había tirado a los brazos a saludarle. En aquel momento le pareció extraño, aunque algo incomodo que la joven no le tratara con la familiaridad de siempre, pero lo achacó a algún tipo de fase femenina de la edad y decidió nunca más pensar en ello.

La mujer que compartía con él la hora del té en ese momento era completamente distinta.

Quizás por el hecho de que era una mujer y no una niña.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té cuando Misao ya tubo la suya entre las manos disfrutando del sabor. Disfrutando del momento de intimidad que quizás nunca más tendrían.

Mientras una presencia observaba del exterior con sorpresa.

Hannya había ido en busca de su Señor como hacía casi cada día, solo que esta vez se había adelantado porque Makimachi-san escupía fuego al no encontrar a Misao por ningún sitio. Podría haber interrumpido en la sala y anunciado que la joven tenía que volver al cuartel, o haber informado a Aoshi en un susurro para que éste decidiera.

Tal vez fuera la edad o la tranquilidad de los tiempos sin guerra, pero el viejo ninja enmascarado pensó que sería una lástima desaprovechar el té después de que Misao hubiera puesto tanto empeño en elaborarlo, verdad?

Se dio media vuelta por donde había venido y decidió pasarse por allí de nuevo, a la hora de siempre.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

 _Primero que todo saludar a mis lectores. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de mi historia, en la que trabajo desde hace algunos meses con el mero fin de entretenimiento y de dejar volar la imaginación._

 _Aunque tiene algunas similitudes y pilares fundados en la historia original, quiero recordar como hice en las advertencias que es un Universo Alterno y que por lo tanto muchas otras cosas no tienen nada que ver con el manga y lo he hecho a propósito. Una historia basada en el Onni y en como hubiera sido que Aoshi y Misao ( mi pareja favorita de RK ) se huvieran conocido en otras circunstancias y tiempos._

 _La trama de la historia está casi definida, pero eso no quita que cambien las ideas a lo largo de las publicaciones por medio de sus opiniones y consejos. Así que les invito a dejar sus Reviews y así poder ir mejorando en cada capítulo._

 _PS. El título "_ _ **Behind blue eyes**_ _" viene de la canción de Limp Bizkit, que siempre me ha recordado un poco a la personalidad de Aoshi y la gran incógnita de representa._

 _Buenas noches,_

 _Miss Löwenhertz_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**THE MAN BEHIND BLUE EYES**_

 _ **Pareja**_ _: Aoshi x Misao_

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance - Acción_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas o situaciones. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original._

 _Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia._

 _Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia y otros son invención de la autora._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos._

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

No había podido pegar en ojo en toda la noche. No sólo por los nervios del gran día, si no por todo lo acontecido el día anterior.

Compartió con Aoshi una taza de té y además las horas mas maravillosas de su vida hasta ahora. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ni por asomo que la tarde acabaría de esa manera. Después de tomar el té no intercambiaron ninguna palabra más, Aoshi se había puesto a meditar y Ella aprovecho la ocasión también para hacerlo, por supuesto sin quitarle un ojo de encima a él.

Estaba además segura de que Aoshi sabía que le estaba observando, y por de alguna manera le daba igual. No creía que fuera un secreto de estado lo mucho que admiraba al Okashira, más allá de admiración era casi un amor platónico. Los primeros años de su vida ni siquiera había intentado ocultarlo y por ser una niña todos las miraban con ternura, pensando que sólo había sido una fijación por el ojiazul.

La cosa había cambiado al crecer y empezar el camino para convertirse en mujer. Su abuelo le advirtió con 13 años que no debía tirarse más a abrazar a Aoshi como si fuera un hermano, era el Okashira y le debía respeto. Además ella era una señorita y ese tipo de trato era indecoroso. Luego con 16 años y estando en el punto más álgido de sus hormonas, había jurado amor eteno por él y su abuelo también había tenido que empezar a pararle los pies cuando hablaba con Aoshi de tú y sin parar.

Hacía muchos años, desde muy pequeña, que había decidido que quería ser entrenada como ninja. Lo sentía como una devoción interna, hacía su familia e historia, casi como una promesa no hecha a su difunto padre. El hecho de que Aoshi fuera el Okashira del Onni solo la había empujado más a ello, pero al crecer quiso ser más. Decidió que ser ninja no era suficiente, tenía que ser perfecta. Aceptó de buen grado lo que su abuelo le había estado insistiendo por años, el hacerse femenina, y dio todo su esfuerzo por convertirse en la mujer que debía ser. Clases de música, para las que no tenía talento alguno, cambio de vestuario, algo de danza tradicional, modales, idiomas y cocina.

Hasta que cumplió los 18 años y con ello entró en la edad casadera se había concentrado en convertirse en lo que ella creía sería la mujer ideal para un Okashira. O más bien para Aoshi Shinomori.

Pero con la última visita de Aoshi algo dentro de ella se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo. Aoshi ni siquiera la miraba o la tomaba lo suficiente en cuenta, era solo la nieta de Kensuke Makimachi. La chiquilla alocada e hiperactiva consentida por todos.

Los casi dos últimos años desde ese encuentro había trabajado para aceptar su derrota, para darse cuenta que su amor platónico era solo eso, un sueño de niña pequeña. Al volver a verle supo que ese amor nunca la abandonaría, solo con oír su voz de lejos temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, y tendría que vivir el resto de su vida con la desdicha de un amor no correspondido.

Pero aquella tarde algo había cambiado.

Aoshi la había encontrado sola en el bosque huyendo de su destino y en vez de devolverla al cuartel donde su abuelo la reclamaba, el Okashira había decidido llevarla consigo. A su lugar de descanso, donde nadie más entraba.

Y Ella había querido agradecérselo haciendo la ceremonia del té más perfecta que sus habilidades le permitían. Fue en ese momento cuando estuvieron a solas y la atención de Shinomori estaba completamente sobre ella que se dio cuenta que probablemente sería la única oportunidad en su vida de llamar su atención, de demostrarle que Ella estaba allí para él y que había crecido. Y no la había desaprovechado.

Ya no tenía nada más que perder y si no hacía algo antes de que su abuelo le encontrara marido, se arrepentiría para el resto de su vida.

Así que no solo sirvió la taza de té perfecta para su querido Okashira, si no que intento seducirle discretamente con ello. Dejando ver un poco de piel aquí y allí, haciendo los movimientos lo más lentos y sensuales posibles. Un roce con la mano al darle la taza.

No sabía si aquello habría tenido algún efecto teniendo en cuenta que él era expresivo como una piedra, pero solo estaba segura de una cosa. Si la vida le daba esa pequeña oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, era Misao Makimachi y ya se había rendido durante demasiado tiempo.

Aquella noche al volver al cuartel acompañada de Hannya, para su sorpresa su abuelo ni siquiera le reprocho el desaparecer sin avisar. No es que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero el hecho de que Misao no había aparecido a la hora del té por estar con Aoshi, era suficiente razón para no sermonearla.

Y por la mañana muy temprano, Hannya había ido a despertarla para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que Aoshi le había prometido. Nerviosa se puso su traje kunoichi negro con obi de color rosa, el que tenía preparado para la prueba de iniciación, se trenzó el largo cabello y se preparo mentalmente no solo para un entrenamiento con el mejor ninja de Japón. Si no para el encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre por el que suspiraba.

Siguió a el ninja enmascarado por los pasillos aún silenciosos del cuartel. A esas horas aún no había empezado la jornada y todo se cernía en las oscuridad. Quedaban algunas horas para su examen y sus compañeros aprovechaban aún para descansar. Hannya la guio hasta un pequeño Dojo en la parte trasera del cuartel, algo más alejado.

Por supuesto Aoshi ya estaba allí esperándoles y para sorpresa de Misao sólo con los pantalones negros de su uniforme ninja puesto. Parecía que había empezado su propio entrenamiento hacía tiempo y algunas gotas de su sudor resbalaban por su frente y cuello, bajando por el torso desnudo y perfectamente entrenado.

Misao hizo su mayor esfuerzo porque ninguno de los dos hombres se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, ni del calor que de repente la golpeó. No es que no hubiera visto antes el torso desnudo de un hombre, pero ver el de Shinomori había sido algo inesperado, y demasiado para Ella. Ni siquiera las decenas de cicatrices que lo adornaban lo hacían feo, para Ella era aún más excitante. Era sólo la demostración de todas las victorias del ninja.

Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y se obligo a concentrarse para lo que había venido.

\- _Buenos días, Aoshi-sama_.- Saludó sonriente, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

Shinomori la miró casi sorprendido cuando escucho su voz, aunque Ella sabía que era consciente de su presencia.- _Buenos días, Misao. Estas preparada para nuestro entrenamiento._

- _Por supuesto._

La joven entró del todo en el Dojo con paso seguro, mientras Hannya cerraba el Soji a su espalda y se colocaba en una esquina apartada a observar. Misao hizo algunos estiramientos para calentar sus músculos antes de empezar, mientras Aoshi no le quitaba ojo de encima y se secaba el sudor del cuerpo con una toalla.

El entrenamiento empezó por parte de Aoshi con una pequeña evaluación del nivel de la joven. Pequeños ataques que iban aumentando en velocidad y fuerza a medida que la tanteaba. Por supuesto el nivel de Misao no tenía ni remotamente comparación con el suyo, pero la joven era bastante rápida y sus movimientos eran perfectamente limpios, sólo le faltaba fuerza y no era algo de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña y delgada que era.

A medida que el nivel de dificultad avanzaba empezaba a corregirla con paciencia y volvían a empezar. Misao acataba sus consejos al pie de la letra y sin comentarios inoportunos, totalmente concentrada.

Casi siempre lograba corregir sus errores a la primera, y las pocas veces que no lo conseguía no perdía la paciencia y lo intentaba de nuevo. Aoshi podía estar orgulloso de aceptar a la joven entre sus filas.

Pasada una hora el tanteo llegó a su fin y el entrenamiento se convirtió en un verdadero combate. La joven le seguía el ritmo con dificultad, pero no se rendía, y la armonía y sincronización había crecido tanto, que Aoshi creyó en alguna ocasión que le podía leer los pensamientos. Aún así no podía evitar como buen ninja que era sentir cada contacto con la piel de la joven con intensidad.

Cada vez que la atrapaba con una llave o la acorralaba.

En alguna ocasión sintió el aliento de la joven tan cerca que la piel de los brazos se le erizo y la tensión de sus músculos aumento. Como cuando le llegaba a la nariz el olor que la piel o el cabello de Misao desprendían. Aquello también lo había sentido Misao y cada vez le costaba más y más concentrarse para no ser dominada por él.

De repente la velocidad y la tensión aumentaron, Aoshi parecía no tener mas piedad para con Ella y Misao estaba apunto de caer desmayada de la excitación de tenerle tan cerca. Intento atacarle por un flanco sabiendo desde un principio que sería en vano, el Okashira esquivó su ataque y aprovechó además para inmovilizarle el brazo. De un estirón la estrelló contra su propio pecho, dejándola sin aliento y luego con la pierna hizo que perdiera completamente el equilibrio.

Misao no pudo hacer nada por caer al suelo y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo de madera. Un golpe que no llego nunca.

Aún con los ojos apretados notó que Aoshi la había agarrado fuertemente de la nuca para evitar que se hiciera daño en la cabeza al caer.

Su corazón latía desbocado, apunto de salirle por la boca abierta que luchaba por recuperar el aire. Que había pasado allí?

Aoshi la observó con el brazo tan tenso que por un momento creyó que podía hacerle daño, pero su propio corazón iba a un ritmo frenético y no por el esfuerzo de pelear. La joven casi había tocado el suelo con la cabeza y entonces él se había dado cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco con ella, por suerte la había agarrado de la nuca a tiempo.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue quedar hipnotizado cuando esta abrió de nuevo los ojos esmeralda, confundida por no saber que había pasado, y estos habían chocado directamente con los suyos. Misao estaba tan mareada por la intensidad del momento que se agarro con las manos instintivamente al brazo de Aoshi que la mantenía en el aire, como a un bote salvavidas.

Y el contacto de piel contra piel no hizo más que aumentar la tensión que se respiraba entre ellos. La joven podía escuchar sus propios latidos y estaba segura de que Aoshi también los notaba. Había perdido hasta la fuerza en las piernas y no sabía si sería capas de volver a moverse si el Okashira la seguía agarrando de esa manera, y tan cerca de él.

Incapaces de despegar la mirada el uno del otro fue el carraspeo de Hannya al otro lado de la habitación lo que los obligo a despertar.

Aoshi se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del ninja y aquello era más que inaceptable.

Haciendo acopio de todos sus esfuerzos termino por levantar a Misao y dejarla de pie a su frente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la joven era capas de mantenerse sola de pie fue cuando la soltó como si quemara y se separó de Ella lo suficiente para no poder olerla, o dejar de sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

\- _Hay algunas cosas que se pueden mejorar_.- Empezó su evaluación, lo más profesional que pudo. Manteniendo la distancia en todo momento.- _Pero el nivel es el adecuado para empezar, no creo que tengas problemas para ser un miembro activo. Me decantaría en tu caso por trabajos de espionaje más que la lucha directa. Al menos hasta que perfecciones tu técnica._

Misao por mucho que hubiera querido era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza e intento por todos los medios mantenerle la mirada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que Aoshi había dicho.

\- _Aún tienes algo de tiempo hasta la prueba, intenta descansar_.- Le ordenó fríamente, antes de salir del Dojo con la parte de arriba de su traje ninja en la mano. Se hubiera ido sin más, pero aun quedaba algo mas por decir.- _Mucha suerte, Misao._

\- _Arigatou._ \- Consiguió decir en un suspiro la joven, antes de que Aoshi abandonara el Dojo.

Hannya se movió entonces dispuesto a salir detrás del Okashira.- _Nos vemos en un rato, Misao-chan. Bien hecho._

Misao sólo le devolvió la mirada con agradecimiento.

Cuando estuvo sola por fin pudo respirar con normalidad. Se llevo una mano al pecho y permaneció unos minutos más allí, intentando disfrutar de lo poco que quedaba del contacto que había tenido con Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *

Tal y como Hannya había previsto Misao no tuvo problemas para pasar la pruebas de admisión.

La prueba fue dura y larga, además de estrictamente observada por todas personas de renombre del Onni, encabezados por Aoshi que ningún año se había perdido ese momento tan importante.

Pero desde luego aquel había sido un año diferente.

Aparentemente el Okashira había estado igual que siempre, había observado todo desde una distancia prudencial y solo había abierto la boca para ayudar con las últimas decisiones y para dar la enhorabuena a los que habían pasado las pruebas. Entre ellos Misao Makimachi.

Por mucho que había querido evitarlo sus ojos se habían desviado hacía ella más de una vez. Recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado en el Dojo aquella mañana. El asunto lo tenía intranquilo.

Hannya no había dicho nada al respecto, pero estaba claro que también se había dado cuenta de que aquello había sido demasiado. Quizás el ninja no hubiera notado la intimidad de aquella pelea, pero si que se había excedido en su demostración de poder. Aún era incapaz de comprender que le había ocurrido, pero le aterraba saber que si hubieran estado solos él habría perdido el control por primera vez en muchos años sobre sus propios impulsos.

No se podía quitar de la cabeza el pulso descontrolado de la ahora ninja, las mejillas ardiendo y aquella mirada verde que le incitaba a más. Como si hubiera estado esperándole por mucho tiempo.

Aquella sensualidad inocente que parecía suspirar por él. Por su contacto.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Acabadas las pruebas observó como Misao era rodeada por sus dos abuelos con orgullo, luego por otros miembros del Onni que le daban la bienvenida con sinceras sonrisas. Ella parecía en aquel momento desbordada por las emociones y sorprendida por el buen recibimiento, después de todo Kensuke nunca había estado de acuerdo con su iniciación como ninja oficial. Y con todo el alboroto no paso desapercibido para el Okashira que la joven parecía algo perdida, buscaba algo con la mirada entre saludo y saludo. Hasta que sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre él.

Aquella mirada que otra vez le gritaba que estaba esperando por él, de una manera que aún no terminaba por descifrar.

Kensuke le paso un brazo por los hombros y la giró para ponerla cara a cara con otro miembro del Onni que Aoshi bien conocía, el hijo de otro de sus consejeros que dirigía las misiones al oeste de Japón y estaba de visita curiosamente en el cuartel. Cortando completamente el contacto que Misao y Aoshi tenían entre la multitud.

Aoshi cayó en cuenta que aquel año tenía otra peculiaridad, y era la cantidad de personas importantes del Onni que se habían reunido allí. Sobretodo varones solteros. Sin querer apretó el puño con fuerza y se dirigió a Hannya que se encontraba también separado del bullicio.

\- _Hannya, me retiro a mi despacho._ \- Le comunicó, sorprendiendo a su antiguo compañero.

\- _Señor Aoshi, necesita que le acompañe?_

El Okashira negó con la cabeza.- _No es necesario, disfruta de lo que queda de día. Has terminado con tus obligaciones._

Sin más se retiro del patio sin que nadie a parte de Hannya lo notara. O eso había creído él, porque alguien había estado atento a todos sus movimientos desde aquella mañana.

Misao no supo como se había librado de todas aquellas personas que apenas conocía y que de repente tenían tanto interés en felicitarla por su admisión, pero después de las emociones del día, al final Okina la cogió de los hombros y con algunas buenas palabras que ella no recordaba consiguió sacarla de allí y acompañarla de vuelta a su dormitorio. Por el camino no dijeron mucho, Ella aún intentaba digerir todo lo que había pasado durante el día y además empezaba a estar extremadamente cansada.

Notaba el peso de sus propios párpados haciéndole borrosa la vista. Okina la miro de soslayo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- _Debe haber sido un día agotador, pero lo has conseguido pequeña._

\- _Creo que caeré rendida en mi futon, Okina_.- Se sinceró la joven con un suspiro.- _Gracias por sacarme de allí._

\- _Mañana por la noche tendrás tiempo suficiente para recibir las atenciones de todas esas personas, ahora necesitas un poco de descanso._

Por supuesto, pensó Misao. Mañana por la noche se había organizado un festejo para las familias del Onni, aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos allí.

\- _De esa no podré librarme…_ \- Susurró Ella, más para sí misma, pero Okina la había escuchado perfectamente.

 _\- No puede ser tan horrible._ \- El anciano paró su camino al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la joven.- _Misao, sé que no es lo que tenías esperado para tu futuro. Te hubiera gustado poder elegir tu misma?_

La muchacha paró frente al anciano y asintió con la cabeza, derrotada.

\- _Aún estás a tiempo. Aún puedes elegir tú misma, y por eso mañana por la noche será una buena oportunidad para ello. No la desaproveches, quizás te lleves una sorpresa. Además…_ \- Okina cogió las mejillas de su nieta y la miro con sinceridad.- _Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti._

- _Lo sé, Okina._ \- Misao apretó con sus propias manos las del anciano y sonrió sinceramente.

\- _Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti. No lo olvides_.

Después de darle un beso en la frente, Okina desapareció por donde habían venido y Misao entró a su habitación casi arrastrando los pequeños pies. Sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme ninja se desplomo en su futon, aún desenrollado por haberse levantado tan temprano aquel día. Se quedo mirando al techo con las emociones del día aun haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Había conseguido por fin lo que tanto había anhelado desde que era pequeña.

Convertirse en la ninja que se esperaba de una Makimachi y hacer honor a su nombre. Deseando que allá donde sus padres estuvieran pudiesen estar orgullosos de ella.

Pero su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida fue para otra persona. Unos ojos azules que la habían observado sin descanso durante todo el día, y que tan de cerca había visto aquella mañana.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos era noche cerrada y su cuello le dolía por la posición en que había dormido.

Tardó algunos minutos en recordar porque estaba allí y entonces se sentó en el futon y observó sus ropajes ninja aún puestos. Seguramente era tardísimo pero necesitaba un baño caliente con urgencia.

En el pasillo hasta el baño no se encontró a nadie y entonces pudo olvidarse del baño caliente, tendría que contentarse con agua fría si los sirvientes ya se habían retirado a dormir. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, aparte de los propios de la noche que provenían del exterior.

Dejo su Yukata para dormir a un lado y cerro la puerta tras de sí. El agua estaba helada, pero no le importó.

Quizás incluso le vendría bien despejarse un poco. Los músculos le dolían a causa del esfuerzo del día anterior y por mucho que lo intentaba era incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se desnudó con cuidado y se metió dentro del baño lentamente hasta acostumbrarse a la temperatura.

Algo dentro de su interior aún la mantenía en una nube por haber conseguido su objetivo de años, soñando ya con participar activamente en misiones del Onni. Por otra parte estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía saltar de alegría y entre todo aquello sabía que al día siguiente se tendría que poner un bonito kimono y sonreír amablemente a hombres que podrían llegar a ser su futuro marido, y que ella no deseaba en realidad.

Porque la vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Acaso no podía ser una kunoichi normal y dedicarse a cumplir sus misiones con éxito sin necesidad de un hombre a su lado?, o al menos no de un hombre cualquiera. No quería compartir su vida con un completo desconocido al que ni siquiera estaba segura que llegaría a amar.

Se desató la enredada trenza con cuidado y comenzó a quitar los nudos de su largo cabello pensativa.

No podía quitarse a Aoshi de la cabeza, ni del corazón. Y si volvía a tocarla como aquella mañana, tampoco podría sacar aquel hormigueo de debajo de su piel y de su vientre.

Ya lo había intentado durante dos años. Había intentado convencerse de que aquello no tenía futuro y que solo era el sueño imposible de un amor adolescente, pero habían bastado un par de encuentros para hacer que el mundo volviera a temblar bajo sus pies.

Y se castigaba a sí misma por tener la sensación de que había algo más, de que no era solo ella la que había sentido aquella electricidad entre ambos en su último encuentro. Aquello no podía ser posible.

Llevaba mucho rato en la bañera cuando decidió que era incapaz de hilar un pensamiento más y salió con el cabello chorreando agua. No se preocupo mucho en secarse adecuadamente, estaba tan alicaída que no le importaría dormir con la Yukata mojada. Solo quería dormir y esperar que al día siguiente algo hubiera cambiado.

De camino de vuelta a su habitación algo llamo su atención. La luz de la luna llena se filtraba por uno de los ventanales abiertos que daba al patio principal, haciendo de aquel momento algo hipnótico. Se asomo apoyando los codos en la barandilla y observó la enorme luna en medio de un cielo sin nubes. Una maravilla, pensó.

Algo que se guardaría para sí misma como un tesoro.

Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de madera de la ventana y se regalo a sí misma aquel momento para soñar. Tan concentrada que no se había percatado que alguien más estaba despierto y la observaba entre las sombras. Después de todo era una soñadora empedernida.

Lo primero que Aoshi creyó en aquel momento era que esa habilidad de Misao para zambullirse en sus pensamientos no podía ser buena en el campo de batalla. Ni tampoco esa manía de quedarse sola en medio de los sitios y momentos más insospechados. Shinomori no estaba allí de casualidad.

La había oído ir hacia el baño a medianoche y había esperado por motivos que no podía entender a que la joven terminara y volviera a su habitación. Desde que Misao había llegado al cuartel empezaba a hacer cosas a las que no podía encontrarle una explicación, y a veces a las que no quería darle explicación alguna.

Como por ejemplo el quedarse entre las sombras observando a la joven apoyada en el ventanal, bañada por la luz de la luna, con el largo cabello mojado pegándole la Yukata aún más aquel maravilloso cuerpo.

Y preguntándose ¿porque parecía tan desdichada?

Habría deseado poder estirar el brazo y coger entre sus dedos las finas hebras de cabello húmedo, y luego preguntarle que la mantenía despierta y triste a esas horas. ¿No debería estar contenta por su triunfo?

En algún momento Misao despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de la presencia de él en aquel pasillo. Al contrario de lo que Aoshi había esperado, la joven pareció no sorprenderse. Giró levemente el rostro hacía él, pero sin mirarle. Después de algunos minutos decidió hablarle.

 _\- ¿Que hace despierto a estas horas, Aoshi-sama?_

La voz sonó cansada, rendida. Aoshi por el contrario estaba más despierto que nunca.- _Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti. No deberías estar vagando por los pasillos a estas horas, Misao._

\- _Con usted aquí no creo que me pase nada malo_.- Misao lo buscó con la mirada verde destellando, como una especie de reto a su comentario que Aoshi intento ignorar por el momento.

\- _Enhorabuena por tu prueba de esta mañana. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido._

\- ¿ _Usted cree?_ **.-** Suspiró Misao, luego volvió la mirada hacía la luna.- _Mi abuelo opina que mi padre estaría orgulloso de verme casada con un buen ninja, no poniéndome en peligro en misiones._

Quizás fuera el cansancio. Quizás fuera la derrota que sentía hacía si misma y su futuro.

Misao había perdido el miedo a hablar claro y Aoshi se tensó al oír de propia boca de la joven el tema que los había estado ocupando durante algún tiempo. No sólo a Kensuke Makimachi, si no ahora también a Okina y habían intentado involucrar al propio Aoshi. Si Ella lo decía en voz en alta, lo convertía en una amenaza real.

\- ¿ _No quieres casarte, Misao?_.- La manera en que Shinomori decía su nombre siempre al final de cada frase empezaba erizarle la piel.

\- _No, no es eso. No quiero casarme con quien mi abuelo elija._ \- Puntualizó Ella.

De repente por primera vez desde que había salido del baño notó que su Yukata se había empapado por el cabello y le dio frio. Se paso las manos despacio por los antebrazos intentando darse calor, o quizás era alguna inútil manera de defenderse ante la mirada de hielo que seguía observándola a una distancia prudencial. Como si quisiera desnudarla por dentro.

\- _Seguramente a usted eso le parecerá inaceptable por mi parte_.- A falta de más comentarios del Okashira la joven habría querido tener la libertad de ponerse a llorar. Estaba segura de que Aoshi como Okashira y hombre de tradiciones no sabría entender su problema.

\- _Todo lo contrario. Me parece muy valiente de tu parte._

Misao le buscó por primera vez con la mirada entre las sombras, totalmente sorprendida. Distinguiendo la figura del hombre a pocos metros de ella, y el brillo de sus ojos observándola. Como si fuese una presa.

\- _Supongo que no todos estamos hechos para el matrimonio._

\- _No he dicho que no quiera casarme algún día_.- Aquel comentario fue una herida casi mortal para el corazón de Misao, pero más que entristecerla la enfado. Ella no era una dama en apuros, sabía defenderse.- _Quiero casarme con el hombre al que amo, no con quien mis abuelos o usted mismo piensen que es el adecuado para mí. Soy una mujer Onni, no un objeto de intercambio._

Aoshi Shinomori dio un paso al frente y se dejo reflejar por la luz de la luna, dejando que Misao pudiera verle por completo. Aún con el uniforme de Okashira negro puesto, Misao hubiera jurado que parecía una visión. Pero necesitaba mantenerse recta y fuerte frente a sus opiniones.

\- _Como mujer Onni, entonces deberías luchar por lo que crees._ \- Aoshi dijo aquello sin que ningún tipo de sentimentalismo se notara en su voz, pero por en su interior se libraba una lucha.

- _No me he rendido_.- Contestó Ella sinceramente. No se había rendido en su batalla por el corazón del Okashira y allí estaban, solos en medio de la noche. La segunda vez en menos de dos días. ¿Algo debía de estar cambiando verdad? No podía perder las esperanzas.

Tras dar dos pasos más el ninja se encontraba junto a Misao.

Se miraron a los ojos un largo rato que ninguno de los dos sabía como parar. Entonces Aoshi lo supo, tenía que parar lo antes posible.

\- _Deberías volver a tu habitación, la noche es fresca y tu Yukata está húmeda_.- Le ordenó, pero entonces su voz había sido más grave de lo normal y la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Aoshi tenía razón. Al palparse la Yukata en la zona del vientre supo que estaba empapada y debía estar transparentándose. Se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Sintiéndose de nuevo tonta.

\- _Lo siento, Aoshi-sama_.- Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se puso en marcha.- _Buenas noches._

Aoshi espero a escuchar como cerraba el Soji antes de poder respirar de nuevo tranquilo.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado con aquel encuentro. Había tenido que mandarla a su habitación antes de que hiciera algo de lo que arrepentirse. Misao debía de ser inconsciente de su propia belleza, ¿como se le ocurría andar por los oscuros pasillos así?, ¿Y luego hablarle y mirarle de esa manera?

En otro momento la habría regañado, pero lo había disfrutado. Lo había disfrutado y además lo había deseado.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni en su desdicha. Y por desgracia tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 _Aquí tenemos el capítulo número dos. Empiezan los acercamientos, las preguntas sin respuestas, los sentimientos sin explicaciones..._

 _Empiezan a cambiar las actitudes de la pareja. Primero los altos y bajos de Misao por creer que su amor es un imposible y que su destino con otro hombre puede ser inminente. Segundo ahí está Aoshi descubriendo poco a poco que la niña ya no es lo es y_ _sorprendiéndose_ _a sí mismo con lo que ve._

 _En el caso de Kensuke y Okina, y su_ _obsesión_ _por encontrarle marido a Misao, tiene para ellos un trasfondo positivo y práctico_ _. Una mujer de casi 20 años en esa época debería estar casada y empezar su propia familia, y aunque siempre han aceptado que Misao haga lo que quiera, al final es mujer y tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su única familia viva son dos ancianos que no vivirán para siempre._

 _Les animo a escribir sus opiniones, consejos y críticas, para así poder mejorar la historia y hacerla más dinámica!_

 _Por último pero no menos importante agradecer a "_ _ **Lica**_ _" y a "_ _ **Misao Shinomori**_ _" por tomarse el tiempo para escribirme sus opiniones, las valoro mucho y espero que les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo que les dedico._

 _Saludos y hasta pronto,_

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**THE MAN BEHIND BLUE EYES**_

 _ **Pareja**_ _: Aoshi x Misao_

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance - Acción_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas o situaciones. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original._

 _Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia._

 _Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia y otros son invención de la autora._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos._

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

La primera misión de Misao se programó antes de lo que Kensuke Makimachi había esperado.

Y es que la policía de Kyoto les había pedido ayuda con unos traficantes de Opio venidos de China a los que de momento no habían podido pillarles ningún fallo para detenerles. Los trabajos de espionaje eran entonces terriblemente importantes.

Si no fuera por la recepción que se había organizado para aquella noche, probablemente hubieran enviado a la joven directamente hacía Kyoto. Kensuke se negó rotundamente a ello y no hubo mas que hablar. Ni siquiera Aoshi tendría poder para detener la participación de Misao en aquella cena.

Tendría que empezar con su trabajo como Onni al día siguiente.

La joven había visto en aquella misión una oportunidad de escapar, pero estaba claro que su abuelo no se lo pondría fácil. Aquella cena se iba a celebrar, si o si. El kimono que debía ponerse llego a media mañana envuelto en papel de arroz y con paquete de hilos dorados y negros.

Omazu, una de las ninjas de más confianza de Okina y gran amiga suya de la infancia, se lo había llevado directamente y la había ayudado a desempaquetarlo. El Kimono era también negro con dibujos en dorado y blanco al final de las mangas. Con un obi rojo que quitaba el aliento. Por mucho que Misao no quería que llegara la noche, no podía negar que aquel kimono era una maravilla.

- _Parece el kimono de una princesa.-_ Dijo Omazu en voz alta, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la emoción.

- _Si…_ \- No pudo más que admitir. Su abuelo se había tomado muchísimas molestias en presentarla como si fuera de la familia imperial y Ella no tenía corazón para negarle aquello, aunque lo deseara con todas tus fuerzas.

Omazu la observó, consternada por el poco entusiasmo de la joven.- _¿No te gusta?_

\- _¿El kimono? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es precioso!._ \- Se corrigió así misma, no quería quedar como una niña caprichosa y desagradecida.- _Jamás hubiera imaginado poder llevar uno como éste, no tengo palabras._

- _Pero algo no es de tu agrado, ¿Misao?._ \- Omazu y Ella se conocían de algunos años, pocas veces habían intercambiado palabras, pero no eran completas desconocidas.- _¿Es por la cena de esta noche?_

\- _Supongo que soy un libro abierto._ \- Misao se llevo las manos al rostro cansada.- _Mi abuelo me matara si aparezco con este hermoso kimono y con mi actitud en esa fiesta._

\- _Esta muy orgulloso de ti y muy emocionado, no ha parado de dar ordenes desde esta mañana_.- Rio la castaña con cariño.- _Todo saldrá bien y además estoy segura que al final te divertirás._

La joven de ojos verdes no podía estar tan segura de ello.

\- _Aprovecha para mostrar tu lindo kimono, deberíamos hacerte un recogido a cuerdo con él._ \- Omazu empezó a deshacerle la larga trenza azabache, sorprendida.- _Deberíamos empezar ya si queremos estar listas a tiempo. Todos los hombres del salón se fijaran en ti esta noche, Misao._

\- _Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero._

Omazu la miró con una ceja levantada sarcásticamente.- _Siempre hay alguien, no intentes mentirme._

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Misao entonces.

Recordando el mismo consejo que Okina le había dado el día anterior. Incluso Aoshi aquella mañana la había animado a no rendirse, a no dejar de luchar por lo que ella creía correcto. Sin saber que era él la meta que ella se había fijado. Quizás Omazu también tenía razón.

Era una Makimachi, y rendirse no entraba en su vocabulario. ¿Para que llorar si podía utilizar aquella cena en su propio beneficio?

Ayudo a Omazu a terminar de desenredar su propio cabello con energías renovadas, sorprendiendo a la castaña en el acto.

- _Creo que hemos cambiado de opinión._ \- Sonrió Omazu abiertamente.- _Voy a buscar Maquillaje._

La ninja se quedo por unos minutos sola en su habitación observando el Kimono a su lado y perfeccionando su plan. Si tanto empeño tenían en que se luciera como un trofeo en aquella velada, ella les daría lo que querían. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

* * *

Casi al anochecer el salón de fiestas del Onni estaba perfectamente preparado.

Kensuke había comprobado personalmente en la cocina que la comida estuviera a tiempo y el menú fuera el acordado. Hacía mucho tiempo que el Onni no convocaba una reunión tan importante, de hecho pocas veces se reunían para festejar algo, aparte del nombramiento de Okashiras o el matrimonio de miembros importantes. En esta ocasión era por la admisión de la última Makimachi como miembro de la organización, su legado.

La última de una larga dinastía de ninjas.

Kensuke suspiró con orgullo y al mismo tiempo tristeza. Misao no podía ser la última de su estirpe, y por eso había puesto tanto empeño en que aquella celebración diera sus frutos. El día en que Okina y él no estuvieran más en este mundo, la joven se quedaría sin familia.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron entrando y las botellas de sake empezaron a ser servidas. Kensuke se quedo en la entrada saludando cordialmente a los que llegaban, hasta que Aoshi Shinomori hizo aparición, con sus hombres custodiándole la espalda. Al Okashira entrar en la sala se hizo silencio por unos pocos segundos, antes de que las conversaciones se reanudaran.

Los hombres de Aoshi se dispersaron por la sala, a excepción de Hannya, que por supuesto se quedo cerca de Shinomori observándolo todo en silencio. Aoshi vestido con sus mejores galas, siempre en color negro, se posiciono al lado de Makimachi para ayudarle a recibir a los invitados con su típica seriedad.

Muchos hombres y alguna que otra mujer, entraban animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de los últimos dos líderes vivos de la organización. Kensuke hinchó el pecho con orgullo al ver tantos rostros conocidos, la familia del Onni había crecido con los años, pero seguían siendo una familia.

\- _Hacía mucho tiempo que no se celebraba una reunión como esta en el Onni_.- Comentó el anciano a Aoshi. Éste observaba todo perfectamente rígido, mirando todo con detalle.

- _Me he encargado personalmente que haya más vigilancia de la normal en el cuartel_.- Shinomori señalo hacía los puertas que daban al patio, donde dos ninjas bien armados se encargaban de la seguridad.- _Hay demasiadas personas importantes en esta sala_.

\- _No te preocupes por eso e intenta disfrutar de la velada._ \- Kensuke le dio una palmada en el hombro.- _Como tu bien dices aquí dentro hay demasiados ninjas importantes, sabremos defendernos bien en caso de que ocurra algo._

Okina entro en la sala con una gran sonrisa y una botella de sake en la mano, vestido con su uniforme ninja que hacía tiempo que cogía polvo dentro de su armario. Después de todo su trabajo se había convertido más en papeleo que en misiones peligrosas.

\- _No van a animar la fiesta con esas caras._ \- Dijo el de pelo blanco, poniéndose al lado de Kensuke.- _Parece que he llegado el último, la sala esta llena._

\- _Empezaremos a cenar en unos minutos_.- Informó Makimachi, deberíamos tomar asiento.

\- _¿Donde esta mi angelito?._ \- Okina busco con la mirada la presencia de Misao, sin éxito. Luego volvió a mirar a los otros dos hombres.- _¿Es que ha conseguido escaparse?_

\- _Misao esta apunto de llegar._ \- Kensuke contesto de mal humor, sabiendo que aunque Okina no lo decía en serio, no era algo que el mismo no hubiera pensado antes.- _Ella sabe lo importante que es para mí, para todos nosotros, esta noche. No me defraudara_.

\- _No te preocupes, Kensuke.-_ El de cabellos blancos señalo la sala abarrotada de gente.- _No le faltaran pretendientes. Además me han llegado los últimos días más de una petición de mano, realmente interesante._

Aoshi que hasta ahora había ignorado la conversación y se concentraba mas que nada en controlar que todo saliera bien, no pudo evitar mirar a ambos ancianos sorprendido. ¿Peticiones de mano? ¿Interesante? ¿Por qué demonios nadie le había informado de ello?, después de todo como Okashira él tendría que dar su visto bueno.

\- _¿De quien?_.- Preguntó secamente, sorprendiendo a ambos ancianos.

- _Algunos miembros de la organización que esta noche se encuentran aquí. Se los presentaremos a Misao en cuanto termine la cena._ \- Okina señalo a un par de jóvenes sentados ya a la mesa, Aoshi pudo reconocer que eran hijos de antiguos consejeros de Kensuke.- _Incluso me ha llegado una petición de mano directamente de Tokyo. El Okashira Yunoki ha pedido la mano de Misao para su hijo, que pronto será elegido como nuevo Okashira._

Yunoki era el líder del único clan ninja de Japón que podía competir con el Onni.

Por supuesto sus relaciones no eran del todo cordiales, aunque siempre respetando los límites del honor. Llevaban varios años de paz, intentando no estorbar al otro en su trabajo, pero nunca jamás en la historia se había intentado juntar a ambos clanes por medio del matrimonio. Aquella propuesta era para Aoshi una amenaza, inaceptable.

\- _Por supuesto lo habrás negado_.- Dijo Aoshi con el ceño fruncido.

\- _Lo más cordialmente que he podido. Uno de nuestros ninjas esta llevando la negativa en persona_.- Confirmó Okina tomando un trago de Sake.

- _La próxima vez espero que me informes de este tipo de cosas inmediatamente._ \- Si la primera frase había sorprendido a Okina, aquello no entraba dentro de sus expectativas en cuanto a Shinomori.

Después de todo Aoshi había dejado claro que no tenía ningún interés en el tema de buscarle marido a Misao.

Kensuke decidió intervenir notando la tensión del ambiente.- Misao es una Onni, es una Makimachi. Esta claro que jamás se la entregaríamos a un clan enemigo. Queda completamente descartado. Deberíamos concentrarnos en los que esta noche se encuentran aquí con nosotros.

Por parte de Aoshi no hubo ningún comentario más respecto al tema y además su noche se había arruinado.

Lo que no esperaba el Okashira era que aquella noche pudiera ir a peor. Y lo comprobó pocos minutos después cuando Misao hizo aparición en escena seguida de Omazu.

Primero tubo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

\- _Mi preciosa nieta._ \- Kensuke abrió los brazos para recibirla, dichoso.- _Sabía que este kimono te haría aún más bella de lo que ya eres. Como una autentica princesa._

Misao sonrió completamente sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de esa manera.

Y es que todo el mundo la miraba, pero los ojos que mas nerviosa la estaban poniendo eran unos de color azules que parecían querer atravesarla.

Aoshi Shinomori no podía moverse, ni pensar, ni apartar la mirada de aquella mujer.

Estaba simplemente preciosa con aquel kimono negro y dorado que le quedaba como un guante, dejando al descubierto parte de los blancos hombros. Además el cabello recogido le dejaba ver completamente su cuello elegante y el comienzo de la espalda. Pero lo más bonito era sin duda su rostro, con un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y los labios rojos, tentadores.

El rubor natural de sus mejillas solo lo hacían aún más perfecta. Y es que Aoshi había dado en ese momento por seguro que era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido el placer de ver y aquello en vez de alegrarlo, le estaba haciendo rabiar por dentro. Porque sabía que no sólo era él quien estaba pensando en aquello.

Si no toda la sala, donde además se encontraban hombres que oficialmente tenían interés en ella.

Y Ella se había vestido así para ellos. Aquello era de repente más que un pecado para el Okashira.

Lo único que Aoshi deseaba hacer en ese momento era buscar su gabardina, ponérsela por encima de los hombros a Misao y sacarla de aquella sala lo más rápido posible. Pero ese tipo de sentimentalismos eran cosas que un Okashira y sobretodo un Shinomori no podían permitirse. Así que como una estatua de hielo observó como Okina guiaba a Misao hasta la mesa, cada vez más dentro de la reunión. Y observó como todos la señalaban y halagaban, el brillo de los ojos en más de un invitado.

Sólo hasta que Hannya le llamo a sus espaldas se dio cuenta que siendo el Okashira, tenía que tomar su asiento y todos esperaban.

Supo que la noche no iba a mejorar cuando Kensuke, que siempre se sentaba a su derecha, ofreció su puesto a Misao como un gran honor al que Ella por supuesto no pudo negarse. Extra oficial era ella la estrella de la noche y sentarse al lado del Okashira era el sitio adecuado. Por lo que tuvo que observar de primera mano toda la cena como más de un interesado le ofrecía a Misao más Sake o le halagaba de todas las maneras posibles que Aoshi jamás había escuchado.

Pero lo peor para él era ver como la joven, contrariamente a su naturaleza, asentía tímida y sonrojada a su lado.

Sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Y aquello le estaba quemando por dentro. Con una furia que no había esperado y que no mejoraba su humor en absoluto.

Lo que no podía saber era que Misao tampoco estaba disfrutando con todo aquello como parecía. La joven se había sentido cohibida desde que había entrado en el salón y todos la miraban sin disimulo. Nunca había sido muy femenina, prefería ir por ahí con su traje de entrenamiento antes que con un kimono, por mucho que se esforzara en usarlos. Y por supuesto se había quedado sin aliento al ponerse aquella maravilla de kimono que le había regalado su abuelo, así que podía imaginarse porque todos la miraban, en todo momento.

El único que parecía ignorarla por completo era el hombre para él que se había esforzado tanto en arreglarse. Cuando su abuelo la sentó al lado de Aoshi dio gracias al cielo por esa oportunidad, pero el Okashira permanecía a su lado más frio y estático de lo normal. Ni siquiera se había ofrecido a llenarle la taza de Sake cuando se había vaciado, como haría cualquier caballero. Simplemente hacía como si Ella no estuviera allí, y eso la estaba destrozando por dentro.

En vez de abatirse decidió que ya no tenía nada que perder.

Tendría que aceptar finalmente que Aoshi nunca jamás se interesaría en ella.

Aceptó las invitaciones a Sake de alguno de los invitados y sonrió a sus bromas intentando entretenerse e ignorar la fría figura a su lado. Incluso coqueteo con alguno, por pura decepción. De todas maneras a nadie más le importaba.

Su abuelo orgulloso, la halagaba ante todos como nunca, y Ella intentaba quitarle peso al asunto con modestia.

\- _Misao, salgamos al patio a tomar un poco el aire_.- Ofreció Okina después de la cena, cuando todos empezaban a ponerse de pie y dispersarse por el salón.- _Me gustaría presentarte a alguien_.

- _De acuerdo._ \- Asintió la joven, luego dirigió su mirada a Aoshi automáticamente.- _Aoshi-sama._

Por jerarquía y estando sentada a su lado, Misao no podía levantarse sin la autorización del Okashira y aunque era algo obvio, éste la miro como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba allí.

En su interior la joven deseo que por primera y única vez en su vida Aoshi Shinomori hiciera lo que ella esperaba de él. Deseaba que el hombre de ojos azules le dijera que se quedara un poco más a acompañarle, porque en el momento en que ella se levantara de la mesa sabía que el contacto entre ellos acabaría definitivamente por esa noche.

Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas y aquello se reflejo en su mirada esmeralda.

Y el Okashira lo supo leer. Confundido se dio cuenta de que la joven le suplicaba con la mirada.

Y sin saber porque hizo todo lo contrario.- _Tienes mi permiso, Misao._

Arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento.

Sobretodo al ver como la joven apretó la mandíbula tensa y los ojos se le cristalizaban. ¿Estaba decepcionada? ¿Era eso lo que quería decirle? Misao hizo una reverencia lentamente y su voz salió forzada.

 _\- Gracias, Shinomori-sama._

Aquello había sido su castigo, pensó Aoshi. Luego observo como la joven era acompañada por Okina y Kensuke al exterior mientras la fiesta seguía a su alrededor.

Tardó varios minutos en volver a moverse, con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que habían salido al patio. Sintiendo la rabia calentándole las entrañas. No podía entender nada, estaba furioso con la joven por haberse vestido de esa manera, por haber asistido a esa cena y por no negarse a los halagos de otros hombres. Ella misma le había confesado que no quería casarse. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía allí?

¿Y porque le miraba de esa manera? Como si él le debiera algo.

En un acto impropio de él se levanto sin dar aviso y decidió abandonar la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hombres. Sólo Hannya tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para acercarse a preguntar si algo iba mal.

\- _¿Ocurre algo, señor Aoshi?._ \- Pregunto el ninja enmascarado, interceptándole en la salida.

- _Todo bien Hannya, me retiro a mi habitación._ \- Le señalo, dejando claro que no eran necesarias más preguntas.- _Encárgate de que todo vaya bien esta noche._

\- _No se preocupe por ello._

Antes de salir por completo de la sala hizo otra cosa nada propia de él por segunda vez aquella noche.

Se giró por unos segundos y observó el patio, donde se encontraban ya la mayoría de los invitados aprovechando el buen clima de la noche. Y entre ellos Misao escuchaba atenta lo que los hombres conversaban a su alrededor.

Quería verla una vez más con sus labios rojos y la curva de su cuello blanco. El largo cabello negro oculto en ese recogido. Y su mirada triste.

El corazón se le encogió por un instante y saboreó la imagen antes de volver a girarse y salir de allí.

* * *

Misao no tuvo mucho tiempo de compadecerse a si misma ya que fue enviada a su primera misión a la mañana siguiente. Estuvo durante todo el día en un sótano en Kyoto comentando con sus compañeros los detalles de la misión de espionaje que se llevaría acabo en los muelles por la noche.

Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle porque en los siguientes dos días no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Aoshi Shinomori, ni en el desastre de noche que había sido aquella fiesta. Ni tampoco que su abuelo opinara totalmente lo contrario.

Tras dos noches escondida entre las sombras vestida de vendedora de pescado y con nuevas pistas ganadas para el éxito de la misión, decidieron mandarla de descanso al cuartel. Y el camino de vuelta intento hacerlo lo más largo posible.

Tan largo que al final llego de nuevo por la noche, cuando todos ya dormían. Realmente así lo había querido.

Se coló como buena ninja que era por los pasillos vacíos a aquellas horas directamente hacia su habitación. No esperaba encontrarse directamente con el negro kimono aún colgado esperándola allí dentro. Dándole una bofetada directa a la realidad. De repente ya no le gustaba tanto como había sido al principio.

Era la prueba de su derrota.

Después de que Aoshi abandonara repentinamente la sala, creyó que habían sido las dos horas mas largas de su vida. Okina le había presentado a varios hombres, todos mayores que ella y con apellidos de renombre en el Onni. Estuvieron hablando de temas que ni siquiera recordaba y a los que ella solo asentía pasiva. Sonriendo de vez en cuando para que su abuelo no quisiera ahorcarla.

Tenía que admitir que incluso alguno de aquellos hombres había sido atractivo o simpático, hasta un joven prometedor entre las filas del Onni del que Okina parecía estar muy orgulloso había conseguido hacerla reír. Por desgracia aquello no había servido para hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando por fin la dejaron retirarse, su abuelo la llevo personalmente hasta su habitación. El anciano Makimachi estaba orgulloso y cariñoso con ella, halagando su comportamiento de aquella noche y comentando las ventajas de unos y otros de los hombres que la habían cortejado.

Ella no había podido dormir esa noche.

Nunca jamás se había sentido tan sola como en aquel momento.

De repente no podía respirar allí dentro. La habitación se le hacía minúscula y aquel kimono parecía observarla amenazante. Salió tan rápido como había entrado y camino sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos, cruzó el patio de armas donde algunos ninjas hacían guardia sin saludar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había adentrado en el bosque de bambú con una dirección clara.

En el templo a aquellas horas tampoco había nadie y solo algunos salones eran iluminados por velas.

Si de por si era un lugar tranquilo, en aquel momento le pareció más que tétrico, pero por algún motivo era exactamente el sitio donde sentía que debía estar. Se puso delante de una de las estatuas de buda doradas y la observó como si fuera a encontrar respuestas en ella.

Nunca había sido muy religiosa, así que aquel acto solo demostraba el grado de desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

No supo por cuanto tiempo se quedo así, quizás más de media hora. Hasta que derrotada y sin respuestas se giró para salir de allí y enfrentarse a su destino. Encontrándose de frente con un rostro conocido.

El corazón se le quedo paralizado al ver frente a frente a Aoshi Shinomori observándola tan serio como siempre. Como nunca podía sentir su presencia? Miles de preguntas se acumularon en su mente y su boca fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El hombre de ojos hielo se encontraba frente a ella, tan hermoso como siempre pensó. Con su traje ninja también puesto, como si no pudiera dormir. Tenía Aoshi también problemas para conciliar el sueño?

Quizás Ella misma había ido hasta allí porque era el sitio favorito de Aoshi. Inconscientemente había ido a un sitio que le recordaba a él, donde podía sentirlo cerca. Por supuesto jamás hubiera imaginado que se encontraría con alguien a esas horas, mucho menos con el Okashira.

\- ¿ _Que haces aquí tan tarde, Misao?._ \- Preguntó él directamente, al ver que la joven no tenía intenciones de hablarle.

- _Lo mismo podría preguntarle yo a usted, Shinomori-sama_.- Se sorprendió a si misma con su respuesta. Nunca había sido maleducada con Aoshi, pero en aquel momento sentía de todo menos aprecio por él. Y decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí antes de que perdiera el control sobre sí misma.- _Lo siento mucho, no sabía que habría alguien aquí a estas horas. No le molestaré más._

Empezó a caminar hacía la salida intentando no mirarle, pero justo al pasar a su lado una mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo, impidiendo que saliera de allí.

Misao observó confusa primero la mano de Aoshi, luego subió la mirada hacía él. Estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver el perfil del rostro del hombre bañado por la luz de velas.

¿Acaso aquella mirada azul la observaba enfadada?

\- _Aún no te he dado permiso para irte y tampoco has contestado a mi pregunta_.- Le dijo fríamente sin soltarla.

El corazón de Misao latía desbocado, de rabia. ¿Cómo podía él estar enfadado con ella?.- _Lo siento mucho, Shinomori-sama. No era mi intención. Sólo buscaba algo de paz._

\- _¿Es que acaso hay algo que te atormenta?._ \- Misao sintió aún más la presión de la gran mano de Aoshi en su brazo y asintió completamente paralizada.- _No puedo imaginarme que es lo que te preocupa, teniendo en cuenta lo dichosa que te veías en la fiesta._

Algo hizo clic en ese momento en la cabeza de Misao. Se liberó del agarre de Aoshi y decidió darle cara. Aquello no era justo, pensó. No entendía que era lo que el Okashira le estaba echando en cara.

- _No sabía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí, Shinomori-sama._

Aquel "Shinomori-sama" tan respetuoso sonaba para Aoshi como un insulto que le empezaba a hervir la sangre.- _¿Quién no podría haberse dado cuenta?, Te vestiste exactamente para asegurarte que todo el mundo te mirara._

\- _Me vestí así única y exclusivamente para un hombre._ \- La joven quiso gritar de impotencia en aquel momento, incapaz de entender cual era el problema de Aoshi. Porque la celaba de esa manera, si no parecía tener interés alguno en ella.- _De todas maneras parece que no fue de su agrado._

- _¿Quien?._

Shinomori estaba apunto de perder el control y no pensaba hacer nada al respecto.

Se acerco más a ella, haciendo que la joven diera varios pasos hacía atrás hasta quedar pegada a la pared. Acorralada.

Tenía que saber quien era el hombre al que Misao le había dedicado esa noche. Observó como su respiración se había descontrolado y el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba. Le observaba entre triste y desesperada, algo le impedía contestar a su pregunta.

\- _¿Para quien te vestiste así, Misao?_

\- _Siendo el mejor ninja de Japón me resulta difícil de creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes._

Aoshi la volvió a agarrar del brazo, sin paciencia alguna.- _Te ordeno que me lo digas._

\- _Lo hice para usted, Okashira._ \- Una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos verdes, pero no aparto la mirada de la azul en ningún momento. Era ahora o nunca.- _Sólo para usted._

Aoshi Shinomori se quedo observándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Por unos segundos que a Misao le pareció una eternidad y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar más para oír el rechazo del hombre. Intentó soltarse de su agarre pero Aoshi solo la apretó aún mas fuerte, consternándola.

Otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla.- _Creo que ya me he humillado suficiente. Por favor déjeme ir Shinomori-sama._

\- _No vuelvas a llamarme Shinomori-sama_.- Le ordeno aparentemente frio, pero Misao supo que algo había cambiado.- _Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarme así._

\- _¿Y como quiere que lo llame?_

La pregunta era fácil, pensó Él. Quería que lo llamara por su nombre, quería oírla decir Aoshi. Tan cerca como estaban en ese momento. Y también quería besarla, probar esos labios que le habían obsesionado desde la noche de la fiesta.

Y lo hubiera hecho sin pestañear si Ella no fuera Misao Makimachi, nieta y heredera de Kensuke Makimachi. No podía simplemente besarla y poseerla como el deseaba. Su honor no le dejaba y no se lo perdonaría nunca si no la trataba con el respeto que le debía, y al mismo tiempo su instinto gritaba dentro de su cabeza que la cogiera por la nuca y le demostrara con un beso fiero que ella solo le pertenecía a él.

La mano de Aoshi se tensó aún más al no saber que hacer en aquel momento. Al ver la decepción con que Misao le miraba al no obtener una respuesta, la respuesta que sabía que ella quería oír.

De un manotazo Misao se soltó de su agarre y salió de la sala en un llanto silencioso. Y el por primera vez en su vida se sintió un cobarde y un fracasado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parado debatiéndose, pero para cuando pudo moverse y salir del templo empezaba a amanecer poco a poco. Los primeros monjes hacían aparición para hacer la limpieza diaria del templo.

Había tardado demasiado en reaccionar y aún así no sabía cual era el paso adecuado a seguir. Para cuando llegó al palacio y pregunto por Misao le informaron que la joven había salido de vuelta a Kyoto, a seguir con la misión que le habían encomendado.

Había huido de él, y se lo tenía merecido.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Misao estuviera interesada de esa forma en él. Por supuesto no era tonto y sabía que la joven le tenía una admiración increíble desde que era niña, pero nunca pensó que fuera más que un inocente enamoramiento típico de una muchacha de su edad. Aquello había cambiado por completo la situación en la que se encontraban.

Si Ella le hubiera rechazado o estuviera interesada en otro hombre todo sería mucho más fácil. Él podría convencerse en olvidarse del tema, podría seguir con su vida tal y como hasta ahora. Ella se casaría con otro, y aunque le molestara se acabaría convenciendo a sí mismo de que era lo correcto.

Pero Misao le quería, y le deseaba.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas a las que antes no le había puesto atención. Muchas miradas y gestos, que quizás le habían inconscientemente atraído hacía Ella poco a poco. La intensidad de su mirada verde, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y ese olor suyo que lo estaba volviendo loco por momentos. Aquella noche Ella había deseado que la besara, estaba que seguro que no hubiera puesto resistencia y el lo había deseado también.

Aquello era lo que más le asustaba de todo. Él la deseaba y la quería para sí mismo, con un sentimiento de propiedad que jamás antes había tenido con otras mujeres. Los celos lo habían cegado la noche de la cena, y le habían hecho casi perder el control minutos antes, al pensar que Misao pudiera desear a otro hombre que no fuera él.

¿En que momento había pasado aquello? ¿Cuándo había empezado?

Sin poder pensar en otra cosa se encerró en su despacho el resto del día, no había podido pegar ojo y no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer o no hacer. ¿Cómo seguir adelante?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Notas de la Autora**

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, al que titularía_ _ **celos**_ _porque es más o menos el protagonista de este fragmento._

 _Siempre me he imaginado a Aoshi Shinomori como un guerrero perfecto, pero como persona tiene muchas cosas que aprender, sobre todo a sentir. Y esto es lo que le traerá problemas en un futuro en mi Fic, sobretodo porque tendrá que aprender a entender, controlar y canalizar sus sentimientos. Misao ahora ha puesto todas las cartas encima de la mesa, así que tendremos que esperar a ver la siguiente jugada._

 _A mi fiel lectora_ **Lica:**

 _Muchas gracias por animarme a seguir con esta historia!_

 _Me encanta leer tus comentarios punto por punto, ¡cuantos detalles!, ¡No sabría por cual empezar a contestarte!._

 _Intento hacer una historia que pueda sentirse real y me alegro de que haya llegado de esa manera, aunque me encanta la personalidad guerrera de Misao no hay que olvidar en que época vive y sobretodo que es una mujer_ _huérfana_ _en un mundo liderado por hombres. Tambien espero que se haya sentido la personalidad de Aoshi, fuerte pero totalmente inexperta en emociones y familiaridad._

 _Como vaticinaste en tu review al pobre hombre le harán falta más que un par de baños fríos para quitarse de la cabeza a Misao, y lo que nos espera en el próximo capítulo es exactamente eso._

 _¡Espero con ansías tu opinión y te mando un abrazo fuerte!_

 _A mis demás lectores les animo a dejar también sus comentarios, quejas, recomendaciones... me serán de mucha ayuda para los siguientes capítulos y además me alegraran mucho._

 _Suya,_

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**THE MAN BEHIND BLUE EYES**_

 _ **Pareja**_ _: Aoshi x Misao_

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance - Acción_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas o situaciones. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original._

 _Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia._

 _Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia y otros son invención de la autora._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos._

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

La noche era oscura y les dificultaba la visión en la misión.

Hacía algunos días que habían escuchado en los muelles cuando sería el encuentro para entregarla la mercancía a los traficantes de Kyoto. Había costado mucho encontrar a las personas implicadas y hacerles escupir donde se haría formal el trato. Misao no había participado en el interrogatorio pero tubo la oportunidad de asistir como oyente.

Era una oportunidad única para aprender, y no la había desaprovechado.

Por suerte la misión iba viento en popa y no había tenido tiempo para pararse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido días atrás en el templo con Aoshi. No había tenido tiempo para dar rienda sueltas a su amargura, como Ella pensaba.

Había estado tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo Aoshi siempre estaría tan lejos de ella.

Resignada y sacudiendo la cabeza decidió que no era momento ni lugar para ponerse a escudriñar lo que podría o no podría haber pasado. Estaba en marcha en medio del bosque hacía el norte de Kyoto con sus compañeros de misión. Dos ninjas veteranos que dirigían la estrategia, varios otros que se ocuparían del ataque en caso de ser descubiertos y algunos novatos como Ella que solo acompañarían, recogerían información y en caso de que algo saliera mal serían un apoyo. Por supuesto todo esta pensado al milímetro y habían muy pocas posibilidades de que algo no saliera como estaba planeado.

Después de ver donde se llevaría la mercancía, darían la información obtenida a Saito Hajime y servirían de ayuda a la hora de apresar a los implicados. No tenían la potestad para hacer el arresto ellos mismos.

Corriendo entre los árboles en medio de aquella noche donde reinaban las nubes negras, su corazón empezó a latir sin parar por la adrenalina. El comandante hizo una señal con el brazo que significaba que debían seguir el camino por la copa de los arboles, se estaba acercando a la meta. En un completo silencio todos empezaron a trepar a una velocidad es pasmosa, como los bien entrenados Onni que eran.

Se dirigían a una antigua caseta que servía antiguamente para guardar leña. Al divisarla bajaron la velocidad y empezaron a moverse con más cautela.

Los dos líderes de la operación se acercarían en tierra firme a la caseta para escuchar de más cerca. Algunos se quedarían en el tejado como seguridad, el resto esperaría en las copas de los arboles más cercanos y sólo uno se quedaría en la retaguardia esperando la señal por si algo saliera muy mal, su misión sería ir lo antes posible al siguiente punto de información y mandar un mensaje al cuartel. Casi siempre esta posición era para el más rápido, y por suerte para ella en esta ocasión era otro joven.

Cada uno se puso en su posición, la de Misao en aquella noche era la rama de un árbol.

Se sentó de la manera más cómoda que pudo, sabiendo que aquello podía durar horas, y controlando su respiración y movimientos en todo momento para no ser vista. A las afueras de la cabaña habían dos hombres, armados con Katanas, hablando en susurros, demasiado distraídos. Si no estuviera en medio de una misión se hubiera reído por esa actitud poco profesional. Seguramente eran los guardianes y ni siquiera ponían atención a su alrededor.

Ahora empezaba la parte más difícil para ella.

No tenían una hora exacta de cuando se entregaría la mercancía aquella noche por lo que tendrían probablemente que esperar horas hasta que hubiera algo de acción. Debía de concentrar todas sus energías en no pensar en absoluto en ninguno de sus problemas. Ni en las proposiciones de matrimonio que esperaban por su decisión, ni en la cara de su abuelo cuando empezara a rechazarlas, ni en Aoshi Shinomori. Sobretodo no podía pensar en Aoshi Shinomori.

Las primeras horas lo consiguió. Estaba completamente concentrada en todo movimiento.

Al llegar otras personas con un caballo y carreta fue cuando todo el mundo se puso tenso. Era el momento.

Durante los siguientes minutos hubo mucho movimiento entrando y saliendo de la cabaña. Debían de ser como una docena de hombres entre los recién llegados y los que ya estaban dentro esperando.

Pensó que algo era extraño por un momento. Todos se movían de forma rápida e incomoda, y algunos incluso mantenían las manos en sus katanas. Cuando empezaron a sacar la mercancía de la cabaña y cargarla en el carro dedujo que era por la inseguridad de saber si todo saldría bien y no pensó más en ello. Si sus compañeros no habían hecho ningún movimiento es que todo iba según lo planeado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que terminaran para seguir el rumbo de la carreta. Habían ocultado el opio en sacos de heno, algo nada extraordinario.

Cuando pareció que habían terminado de cargar entonces pasó algo extraño.

Se escuchó un grito y el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Algo había salido mal, lo notaba en sus entrañas. Cuando los ninjas que se escondían en el tejado de repente bajaron de un salto supo que todo había salido mal. Aquellos hombres estaban esperándoles. Noto movimientos a ambos lados y supo que era hora de pelear.

Cogió profundamente aire mientras buscaba sus kunais entre su ropa ninja y bajo al suelo de un salto, sin saber que podría pasar entonces. Era una prueba de fuego que tendría que superar.

* * *

La rutina había vuelto a su vida tras aquel encuentro con Misao en el templo.

Le había costado eso si varias noches sin pegar ojo y muchas horas encerrado en su despacho atendiendo todo tipo de papeleo, nada interesante. Aquello no significaba que hubiera encontrado una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Ni que hubiera conseguido no pensar en Ella. Incluso había ordenado a Okina que lo mantuviera al tanto de la misión a la que la habían enviado desde que tuviera noticias, con la excusa de que quería ser el mismo quien informara a Kensuke Makimachi de los progresos.

Algo tan impropio de él que se sintió enfadado consigo mismo por horas. Pero nadie parecía haber notado ningún cambio en su personalidad y eso le reconfortaba. Aún ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando allí.

Sólo algo había cambiado los últimos días y era que no había podido poner un pie más en el templo. Y eso si que no había pasado desapercibido por Hannya, que después de dos días le había preguntado si le pasaba algo. Sin obtener respuesta. Aquella tarde no había sido distinta y continuaba encerrado en su despacho, sin más trabajo que hacer.

Pensando.

Por una parte deseaba que Misao volviera de aquella misión para poder confrontarla.

Por otra sabía que aquello podría salirse de su control. Cuando ella estaba a su lado y lo miraba con esos ojos verdes enamorados sentía que perdía el control. Y sus labios, sus malditos labios rojos esperándole…

Se froto el rostro con las manos, desesperado.

Justo cuando Hannya apareció entre las sombras de la nada.

\- _Señor Aoshi._ \- Llamó su atención.

Aoshi se giró a mirarle confundido, no podían ser buenas noticias si estaba a esas horas de la noche allí.- _¿Que ha ocurrido?_

\- _Okina esta apunto de llegar, acaba de llegar una paloma desde Kyoto_.

Como el enmascarado ninja predijo el Soji del despacho se abrió de golpe y Okina hizo su aparición vestido con su Yukata morada y un papel diminuto en la mano.

\- _Supongo que ya sabes que ha llegado un mensaje_.- Le dijo frotándose los ojos para despertarse.

\- _¿Que dice?_

\- _La misión en Kyoto para descubrir esa nueva célula de contrabandistas_.- La misión de Misao, pensó Aoshi al escuchar las palabras de Okina.- _Algo ha salido mal. He mandado a despertar a Kensuke._

\- _¿Que ha salido mal?._ \- El Okashira se levanto de golpe apretando los puños.

\- _Aun no tenemos los detalles, pero ha desencadenado en una confrontación directa con el enemigo._

Aquello no era bueno.

Confiaba en la profesionalidad de los dos estrategas encargados de la misión, pero Misao era novata y era su primera misión oficial. Si habían llegado a un cuerpo a cuerpo podían pasar muchas cosas.

\- _¿Que dice exactamente el mensaje?_.- Preguntó Aoshi.

Okina abrió el papelito entre sus manos.- _"Misión Opio interrumpida. Contrabandistas esperaban. Enfrentamiento con Activos. Un muerto." Lo mandó el informante desde el punto mas cercano. No sabemos como ha acabado._

\- _Lo sabía, sabía que era mala idea!._ \- Se escucharon los gritos de Kensuke desde el pasillo.

A los pocos segundos llegó aún con sus ropas para dormir y con el rostro rojo de ira.

\- _Buenos días Kensuke_.- Saludo Okina.

- _No me vengas con tus bromas, Okina_.- Le señalo con el dedo, enfadado.- _¿Saben algo de Misao?_

\- _No se sabe nada más, aparte de lo que acabo de leer, pero no deberíamos preocuparnos. Iba acompañada de buenos ninjas que no permitirían que nada le ocurriera._

\- _¿Y quien se supone que son esos narcotraficantes?.-_ Preguntó intentando calmarse, luego miro a Aoshi.- _¿Sabemos algo de ellos? ¿Son una amenaza real?_

\- _La única información que tenemos de ellos es que son unos delincuentes de mala muerte_.- Informó directamente el Okashira.- _No tenemos constancia de que sean buenos espadachines, o sean personas a las que temer._

\- _Pero aún así descubrieron que los estábamos espiando y además tenemos una baja!_.- Subió el tono de voz Kensuke.- _¿Como pudo pasar algo así?_

Eso mismo se preguntaban todos los hombres allí reunidos.

Si no eran tan buenos como parecían, como habían sabido que el Onni estaba tras ellos? Porque les estaban esperando?

Las trampas nunca acababan bien para las personas que no las esperaban y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aoshi al darse cuenta de que Misao si podía estar en peligro.

\- _Quiero a mi nieta por la mañana de vuelta_.- La voz de Kensuke sonó como en la época en la que había sido líder, como la noche en que su hijo y nuera habían muerto, y donde casi había perdido a Misao por primera vez.- _La quiero sana y salva de regreso._

\- _Iré ahora mismo…-_ Hannya dio un paso al frente, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Aoshi.

\- _Yo iré a buscarla. Solo._

Si a alguien le sorprendió la decisión de Aoshi, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

* * *

En algún momento en medio del caos había empezado a diluviar y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Para cuando pudo volver a controlar su ritmo de respiración estaba sola en medio de la nada caminando como si supiera exactamente a donde ir, aunque por un segundo se encontró completamente perdida.

Luego se acordó de todo.

Noto que estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia y se agarraba un brazo con tanta fuerza que se le había quedado dormido. Bajo la mirada para ver que su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha estaban bañados en sangre, aunque no notaba más dolor que ese. Estaba casi segura de que no tenía más heridas y eso la tranquilizo.

Tenía que seguir caminado a ese ritmo.

Sabía que si seguía caminando hacía el norte encontraría un camino que llevaba a un pueblo pesquero cercano, allí había otro punto de información, disfrazado de puesto ambulante, donde poder refugiarse y mandar un mensaje a la central. No podía tardar mucho más en encontrarlo.

La pelea había empezado demasiado deprisa y poco después de bajar al suelo desde su posición se vio atacada por dos de los delincuentes que momentos antes cargaban el carro con el opio. No supo exactamente como se los quito de encima, pero ni siquiera consiguieron hacerle un pequeño rasguño. Al contrario, estaba casi segura de que al menos había matado a uno clavándole rápidamente una Kunai en la yugular. No le dio tiempo de asimilar que había matado a alguien, porque el siguiente hombre se acerco con furia a defender a su compañero. Directo con una Katana hacía ella con la intención de matarla.

Luego todo se volvió confuso en su mente. Supo que uno de sus compañeros había ido en su ayuda y luego habían entrado en la cabaña a ayudar a los demás, donde pronto se vio rodeada de amigos y enemigos. Después de unos minutos de lucha alguien había conseguido herirla, igual que ella a otros, pero no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después de este hecho.

En algún momento se escucho un sonido fuerte y seco, como una explosión. Vio a uno de sus compañeros caer como un peso muerto en el suelo a pocos metros de ella y entonces uno de sus superiores dio la señal de huida. Y ahí estaba ella en medio del bosque y sola. Había pensando rápidamente en el primer punto de información que se le ocurriera y había corrido hacía él, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera.

No sabía cuantos de sus compañeros de misión seguían vivos, ni donde estaban, pero tenía que mandar un mensaje y decir que ella se encontraba a salvo. Estaba segura de que su abuelo ya sabía que algo había salido mal y todos estarían preocupados.

Tras cruzar unos matorrales se encontró en medio de un camino de tierra, lleno de charcos de barro por la inmensidad de la lluvia que caía esa noche. El agua le dificultaba ver en que punto del camino se encontraba, así que siguiendo su instinto camino en dirección a la costa y poco después encontró su destino.

Se acerco a una pequeña casa de madera con un letrero algo descuidado donde anunciaban la venta de comida a los viajeros. Toco primero la puerta con cansancio, empezando a perder las fuerzas. Al no obtener respuesta y empezando a sentir el frio calándole los huesos volvió a golpear la madera con sus ultimas fuerzas.

\- _¿Quien anda ahí?_.- Gritó desde dentro la voz de un hombre con muy mal humor.

\- _Por favor._ \- Pidió Misao, con la voz algo temblorosa. Se oyó así misma con un miedo que no sabía que había sentido.- _Necesito refugio!_

Después de unos segundos de silencio se escucho de nuevo al hombre.- _¿De donde vienes niña?_

Misao sabía que era una pregunta clave, si respondía erróneamente no le abrirían la puerta.- _Kiya-machi. He venido de paseo al bosque y me he perdido._

La espera duró para la joven demasiado. Apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en la pared y se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo lleno de barro. Le habían dicho que cuando llegara a un puesto de información dijera la calle donde se encontraba el centro de su misión y no tendría problemas. Se suponía que todos los puntos de información cerca de una misión debían estar al tanto de ésta y esperar cualquier movimiento extraño.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un hombre de largos cabellos canentos y mirada dura la observó desde su altura.

- _Has llegado muy lejos, niña_.- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.- _¿Cual es tu nombre?_

 _Makimachi. Misao._

Observó a cámara lenta como los ojos oscuros del hombre de agrandaban de sorpresa y entonces supo que estaba a salvo.

* * *

Aoshi observó pasadas dos horas por fin el puente que estaba buscando.

Había tardado más de lo que esperaba en llegar a Kyoto y eso lo estaba poniendo más que furioso. Apretaba tanto la empuñadura de una de sus Kodachis que sería capaz de partirla en dos si seguía así. Por el camino además no fueron capaces de darle ninguna nueva información con respecto a la Misión en la que Misao participaba y que tan mal había acabado esa noche. No había ninguna señal de ella.

Tras llegar al principio del puente _Kiya-machi_ cruzo la primera esquina y camino en dirección contraria, luego entro en el primer callejón de su derecha. A esas horas de la madrugada no había nadie en las calles y solo se oían los sonidos de las ranas cantando en el río y algún que otro pájaro nocturno. Fue hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda y toco tres veces con un ritmo particular para ser identificado de inmediato.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y entro a la siguiente habitación, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban allí se levantaran de sus asientos. El sitio estaba casi a oscuras y unos cinco hombres se apiñaban entre ellos, con un mar de papeles en el suelo. Sólo uno se acerco hasta el Okashira y después de una reverencia se dispuso a dar el parte.

Nadie parecía sorprendido de que el mismo Okashira estuviera allí en medio de la noche para pedir explicaciones.

\- _Hemos perdido tres hombres, uno de ellos el segundo encargado de la misión de esta noch_ e.

\- _¿Donde esta el resto?._ \- Pregunto Aoshi sin mover un musculo.

\- _El comandante Nerima consiguió sacar a cuatro de ellos, dos heridos de gravedad, y llevarlos hasta el punto de información número 27. Un mensaje nos llegó desde allí hace aproximadamente una hora, parece que consiguieron aniquilar a la gran mayoría pero les atacaron por sorpresa._ \- El informante quiso enseñarle a Aoshi un mapa de la zona, pero como buen Okashira que era sabía perfectamente donde estaba todo.- _Aún no sabemos quien ha podido informarles de nuestra posición, pero…_

\- _¿Donde esta Misao Makimachi?_

Aquella era la pregunta que todos temían. Shinomori vio como el informante pasaba saliva con pesadez.

\- _Aún no ha mandado ningún mensaje, pero Nerima asegura que la vio escapar en dirección al norte. No estaba herida de gravedad._

Eso significaba pese a todo que estaba herida, pensó Aoshi.- _Quiero que tus hombres vayan a comprobar todos los puntos de información al norte de la misión, incluso los que estén a tres horas de camino._

\- _Si, mi señor._ \- El hombre hizo otra reverencia con rapidez. En ese momento una mujer vestida con los ropajes del Onni entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver al Okashira.

\- _Okashira, hemos recibido otro mensaje._ \- La mujer se lo entregó personalmente en las manos y Aoshi tardó menos de un parpadeo en abrirlo.

 **" "**

Un mensaje corto pero todo lo que Aoshi necesitaba saber.

Rompió el mensaje en varios pedazos y trazó a la velocidad del rayo un nuevo plan.

- _Ustedes._ \- Señalo a tres hombres de los cinco hombres allí reunidos.- _Id a buscar a los heridos y llevadlos a un lugar seguro. Los demás limpiad la zona, traed los cadáveres de vuelta a casa y no dejéis ni una huella._ \- Miró a la mujer a su lado.- _Manda un mensaje a Okina, diciendo que ya me he encargado de todo. Que espere un nuevo mensaje._

- _Si, mi señor_.- Todo el mundo se puso en movimiento a excepción del informante.

\- _Se anula la búsqueda de Makimachi, busca al otro superviviente que falta. Luego quiero que le ordenes a Nerima que se encuentre conmigo en la cuartel mañana por la tarde._

\- _Mi señor, hay algo que aún no he tenido oportunidad de informarle._

Aoshi que ya tenía intenciones de marcharse le miro con una ceja levantada.

\- _Nerima informó de otra cosa más en su mensaje_.- El informante pasó saliva.- _El enemigo atacó con arma de fuego._

Aquellas palabras dejaron muchas cosas claras a Shinomori Aoshi.- Informa de esto a Hajime Saito de inmediato.

No se trataba de vulgares traficantes de Opio que se querían hacer mercado en Kyoto. Si tenían armas había alguien más importante en juego y por eso habían descubierto que el Onni les estaba espiando. Pero de eso se encargaría más tarde.

Si habían atacado con armas de fuego a sus hombres significaba que Misao podría estar aún en peligro.

Y una sensación de incomodidad se alojo en su pecho el resto del camino.

* * *

Misao abrió los ojos algo desconcertada.

Seguía acostada en una habitación oscura y pobre que parecía el almacén de la tienda ambulante. Se había acomodado entre un montón de heno para descansar mientras su ropa se secaba colgada del techo. El hombre encargado del punto le había dado una vieja Yukata de color desgastado que había tenido ya hacía tiempo sus mejores días, además de que le quedaba algo suelta.

Habían conseguido vendarle malamente la herida de su brazo para conseguir que dejara de sangrar y luego había ido a mandar una paloma con el mensaje de que se encontraba allí. Luego debió de quedarse dormida de agotamiento.

Se intento incorporar sintiendo el dolor de su brazo además de otros dolores en todo su cuerpo a causa de la batalla y de la larga caminata de huida. Apretó la mandíbula enfadada consigo misma, no debía mostrar ese tipo de debilidades. Era una Onni. Se fijo en que su anfitrión le había dejado una bandeja con algo de arroz y además se maldijo por no haberle escuchado al entrar, si fuera el enemigo ahora estaría muerta.

Perdió el poco apetito que podía tener al pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Había perdido varios compañeros de misión, de eso estaba segura, aunque no sabía exactamente quien. Todo había salido mal y ella aunque había notado que algo no cuadraba, no se había atrevido a exteriorizarlo. Siendo novata no se hubiera tomado nunca esa libertad. Además había matado.

El estomago se le revolvió entonces y algo apretó su corazón.

Intento tragar saliva al recordar el rostro del hombre al que le había clavado la Kunai mortalmente en el cuello, pero no pudo. Lo peor de todo es que no podía recordar el color exacto de sus ojos. Eran oscuros, o claros? Tenía el cabello largo? Barba? Porque no podía acordarse de más detalles? Le había quitado la vida a un hombre que por supuesto tenía familia. Y aunque ese hombre estaba dispuesto a matarla, algo no la dejaba tranquila.

La puerta se abrió delante de ella dejando entrar la luz de una vela, cegándola. Puso la mano delante de sus ojos intentando reconocer algo, pero solo vio dos siluetas.

\- _Aquí esta, parece que ya despertó_.- Aquella voz pertenecía al Onni encargado del punto de información.

\- _Gracias, déjanos a solas._

La segunda voz fue la que la dejo fría al instante, incluso mareada.

La silueta más alta entro en la habitación con la vela en la mano y cerro la puerta detrás de sí. Quedándose a solas con Misao. Esta puso de nuevo la mano el suelo al sentir un mareo.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarle o incluso tenerle cerca, no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- _¿Que hace aquí?.-_ Pregunto en un hilo de voz, intentando parecer fuerte sin conseguirlo.

\- _He venido a buscarte, obviamente.-_ Aoshi Shinomori dejo la vela en el suelo cerca de ella y se agacho para estar a su altura, observándola por largo rato de la cabeza a los pies. Con preocupación en sus ojos, algo que la joven no esperaba y la había dejado muda.- _¿Estas herida? ¿Que le paso a tu brazo?_

\- _No estoy segura…-_ Balbuceo Misao, aún nerviosa.- _Creo que me hirieron con una espada, pero no es profunda._

- _¿No es una herida de bala?_

Misao levanto la cabeza y le miro por primera vez a los ojos.- _¿Bala? ¿Esa fue la explosión que oi?_

\- _Nerima informo de que los delincuentes atacaron con armas de fuego._ \- Explico Aoshi, aún inspeccionando el cuerpo de la chica. Cogió con cuidado de su brazo y aparto la venda para ver mejor.- _¿Estas segura de que no es herida de bala_?

\- _Lo hubiera notado_.- Misao contesto más fríamente de lo que hubiera querido.- _¿Que hace aquí, Shinomori-san?_

El hombre de ojos hielo ignoro la manera de hablarle y siguió concentrado en asegurarse de que la joven no estaba herida de gravedad, esa era su prioridad.- Desde que me informaron de lo ocurrido vine a buscarte.

\- _¿Se lo pidió mi abuelo?_

Entonces el Okashira supo la importancia de la pregunta.

Al comprobar que Misao solo se encontraba un poco magullada, volvió a tapar la herida del brazo con las vendas, pero no dejo de agarrar su brazo. Delineo inconscientemente la forma de su mano con el pulgar mientras intentaba leer en sus ojos verdes lo que estaba pensando.

El corazón de Misao empezó a latir desbocado solo por esa acción, pero no se permitió así misma huir de la mirada de hielo. No podía dar su brazo a torcer. Era ahora o nunca.

\- _Me pidió que te llevara a casa antes del amanecer._ \- Aoshi noto la desilusión en la mirada de Misao.- _Pero fui yo quien decidí hacerlo personalmente._

\- _Como puede ver estoy bien, puede ir a informar a mi abuelo. No era necesario venir hasta aquí en medio de la noche para ello._

Aquella impertinencia era algo que Aoshi no iba a dejar pasar, estaba seguro de Misao solo se sentía dolida por su rechazo del otro día e intentaba hacerse la dura con él. Pero el notaba perfectamente el temblor en su voz, como aunque le miraba directamente a los ojos con valentía, un brillo enloquecedor se apropiaba de ellos.

La joven no tardaría en echarse a llorar si él seguía estando en su presencia.

Aún con aquellas ropas sucias y holgadas, con la trenza destrozada y manchas de sangre por todos sitios, no podía si no pensar en lo hermosa que estaba. Más que nunca. Mientras la luz de la vela hacía el brillo de sus ojos aún mas intenso, y la Yukata dejaba al descubierto uno de sus blancos hombros y la totalidad de sus largas piernas.

\- _No creerás que te voy a dejar aquí sola, Misao_.- Le amenazo acercándose un poco más a ella y subiendo la caricia por el brazo herido, escondiendo con la Yukata el hombro desnudo.- _No me voy a ir hasta que vuelvas a hablarme de tú. Y tampoco me voy a ir de aquí sin ti._

 _¿Que es lo que quiere de mí?_

Esa era la pregunta que había estado ocupando el tiempo de Aoshi desde que se encontraran en el templo.

La quería a ella, por completo. Pero el apellido que ella portaba era lo que le paraba en el momento de coger lo que sentía suyo. Si la tocaba, aunque fuera un pelo, tendría que reclamarla a Kensuke Makimachi ante todo el Onni.

Y Misao por primera vez en todos aquellos años lo leyó en los ojos hielo. Por primera vez podía leer los pensamientos de Aoshi Shinomori como si fuera un libro abierto. Y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, porque quizás sería la última que tuviera. Cuando volvieran al palacio Aoshi volvería a ser el frio Okashira que jamás daría su brazo a torcer por honor.

En aquella cabaña, a solas, no eran más que dos personas sin apellidos, ni títulos.

Y Misao supo que él la deseaba. No sabía si era más que eso, pero era un comienzo.

Aoshi la deseaba y ella a él. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

- _Ya que no quiere contestar a mi pregunta, entonces hablaré yo._ \- Misao se arrodillo frente a él con toda la valentía que le quedaba, agarrando la mano de Aoshi con la suya propia para que no se apartara.- _Te quiero a ti, Aoshi. Desde el primer día, aunque era una niña y no sabía lo que eso significaba siempre supe que te pertenecía, de alguna manera. Y al crecer solo he conseguido corroborarlo. He intentado olvidarte ya que eres el Okashira, he intentado con todas mis fuerzas olvidar el amor que siento por ti, pero ahora que soy una mujer solo se ha hecho más fuerte. Me lo dice mi mente._ \- Hizo una pausa para apretar más la mano de Aoshi y luego hizo algo de lo que jamás se creyó capas. Llevo la gran mano del hombre a su propio corazón, encima de su pecho que casi había quedado desnudo al rodar la Yukata de nuevo, muy cerca de su blanco seno.- _Me lo dice el corazón, y cada día me lo grita más mi cuerpo._

Aoshi Shinomori se quedo por primera vez en su vida sin habla.

Sentía la piel caliente y suave de la joven debajo de la palma de su mano y se tensó. Podía acariciar su pequeño seno con la punta de los dedos si quería. La miro aparentemente tan tranquilo como siempre, pero en aquel momento Misao estaba jugando con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Oírla simplemente hablarle por su nombre de pila con aquella voz temblorosa…

Oírla decir que le quería a Él. No a su posición, ni a su apellido.

La joven empezó a temblar al seguir sin tener respuestas, acongojada por la mirada de Shinomori que cada vez era más penetrante. Pero ahí estaba él, sin apartar la mano de su pecho y observándola como si esperara algo más de ella.

- _No espero de ti que quieras o que sientas lo mismo que yo, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que una respuesta sincera Aoshi.-_ Intento finalizar Ella, mientras las primeras lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.- _Si no sientes nada por mí déjame aquí sola, déjame olvidarte y seguir mi vida. Pero si hay algo ahí dentro…, solo te pido que hagas lo que te pida tu corazón. No quiero comprometerte, no quiero una promesa. Sólo… sé tu mismo._

Terminó justo al caer la primera lagrima, desconsolada, y dejo de apretar la mano de Aoshi. Para su sorpresa ésta se quedó donde estaba, con la misma presión que al principio. Misao dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al notar como esta subía por su escote en dirección a su cuello, primero acariciando la clavícula, luego rodeando el cuello con el pulgar y el índice. Con una ternura que la joven jamás espero.

\- _Dilo otra vez_.- Le ordenó en un susurro con un matiz cariñoso, mirándola a los ojos.

La joven parpadeo entre lagrimas desconcertada.- _¿Que?_

\- _Di mi nombre otra vez_.- Llevó su mano hasta la nuca de ella e hizo presión para acercarla más a él.

- _Aoshi…_ \- Susurro incrédula al ver que faltaba pocos centímetros para rozar su nariz.

\- _Me vas a volver loco, Misao._

Ella presintió que no sabía donde se había metido hasta que noto el aliento húmedo de Aoshi contra sus propios labios.

Estaban por cumplirse todos sus sueños y ella no podía dejar de llorar. De felicidad quizás? Aoshi borró con el pulgar el rastro de sus lagrimas, justo antes de adueñarse de sus labios. Robándole por completo el aliento a Misao.

El beso fue primero casto, inexperto y torpe para Misao, algo que solo aumentaron las ansias de Aoshi por reclamar que abriera su boca para él.

La muchacha no tardo en dejarse llevar e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Aoshi la besara más profundamente.

Lejos de arrepentirse, como había esperado el Okashira, el fuego en su cuerpo no tardo en crecer. Desde luego no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo contrario. Quería más de ella, ahora que la estaba probando estaba más que seguro. Al escuchar los gemidos de la joven contra su boca sabía que no sería capas de parar nunca más de desearla.

Misao decidió en aquel momento que dejaría todo en sus manos, dejo que él la rodeara con sus brazos y la inclinara hacia atrás sobre el montón de heno donde había dormido.

Fue un beso largo, como una montaña rusa de emociones. A veces tan ardiente que el Okashira no estaba seguro de poder pararse a tiempo antes de reclamarla como mujer, y a veces tan dulce y lento que la joven dejaba escapar gemidos enamorada. Aprovecho esos momentos para acariciarla, aprender de memoria las curvas de su cuerpo sin tocar sitios comprometedores. Aún no.

A Misao le costo algunos minutos más para darse también algunas libertades. Primero colgó los brazos de su cuello, y despacio bajo las pequeñas manos por la ancha espalda de Aoshi. Definiendo sus músculos entre suspiros.

Era tan perfecto como lo había imaginado.

En algún momento sus manos temblorosas volvieron al frente, apretándose contra el pecho de él. Sintiéndose tan pequeña debajo suyo, entre sus brazos. Sus caricias terminarían por hacerla desmayar de emoción, y aquello parecía la promesa de algo mucho mas grande y desconocido para ella.

Fue él quien corto el beso, despacio y suavemente.

Se aparto un poco de ella y observó su obra. La muchacha mantenía los ojos aún cerrados, las mejillas blancas ardían en fiebre por su culpa. Aoshi se relamió los labios, disfrutando del sabor dulce de su boca.

Lo había hecho, había besado a Misao Makimachi, y no se arrepentía de ello en absoluto y aquello era para preocuparse aún más. De eso era lo único que estaba seguro, no podría dejarla ir. No podría olvidarse de ese momento o ignorarlo, ni permitir que ella pudiera pertenecer a otro hombre. Ninguna de esas opciones eran aceptables para el Okashira, pero entonces… ¿Cual?

Misao abrió los ojos por fin, reflejando en ellos la propia pasión de Aoshi.

Shinomori supo que eso era también culpa suya y se sintió orgulloso de ello.

- _Vámonos a casa, Misao.-_ Le susurro con un tono de voz que la joven supo era solo para ella.

\- _De acuerdo, Aoshi._

La joven ninja no estaba dispuesta a exigirle nada más. Aquello era mucho más de lo que ella jamás había esperado.

Ese beso que Aoshi le había regalado había superado todas sus expectativas, y estaba segura de que con él había saltado muchas barreras hacía el frío corazón de Aoshi Shinomori.

Ese beso también le había demostrado que nunca podría olvidarle. Ni en un millón de años, ni conociendo a todos los hombres de aquel mundo. Así que a su abuelo no le quedaría de otra que aceptar que moriría soltera y sola, porque jamás dejaría que otro la besara, ni la tocara. Y ese era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Aoshi la ayudo a levantarse y cariñosamente le tendió su ropa ninja, que aún estaba húmeda por la lluvia. Pero desde luego no la dejaría pasearse por las calles con esa Yukata que se le resbalaba a cada momento. Espero a que se cambiara y le ofreció su propio abrigo para evitar que se resfriara.

La vuelta a Kyoto y luego al palacio fue silenciosa, pero algo había cambiado. Las miradas, los roces inofensivos que cada vez se sucedían más. La manera de Misao de hablar con él, sin el "Shinomori-san" que tanto le molestaba. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, y el Okashira no podía negar que lo estaba volviendo adicto.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas de la Autora**

 _Aquí tenemos el Capítulo 4, por fin un poco de acción pensaran mis fieles lectoras!_

 _Misao no nos defraudó al, una vez más, demostrar sus agallas contra todo pronóstico por el amor de Aoshi y esta vez Aoshi tampoco nos defraudo con su respuesta, o al menos eso espero. Otro comentario sobre este capítulo es lo_ _difícil_ _que me resulta escribir acción, en este caso misiones ninja, por lo que espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente bien. Espero sus comentarios al respecto!_

 _La pregunta que sigue es... ¿que pasará ahora con nuestra pareja preferida? ¿Se arrepentirá Aoshi? ¿o Misao?_

 _Como siempre quiero agradecer en primer lugar a mi lectora favorita_ _ **Lica**_ _. Espero que te haya gustado la entrada en acción de nuestro Aoshi, aunque sólo haya sido un "besito" y que de ese modo haya reparado un poco el desastre que organizo en el capitulo anterior! Me disculpo por terminar siempre en las mejores partes, pero espero así que_ _continue_ _la emoción!_

 _Mi teoría sobre porque para nuestro Okashira es tan dificil de aceptar sus sentimientos es porque simplemente nunca se había preocupado por ello, era feliz siendo y viviendo para el Onni y empezar a sentirse atraído por la nieta de su predecesor no entraba para nada en sus planes. Sobretodo porque entiende muy poco de sentimentalismos y los terrenos desconocidos lo hacen sentir inseguro. Esperemos que ésto vaya cambiando poco a poco... además de lo interesante que hará la historia!_

 _Espero con ansías tu próximo Review!_

 _Dar la bienvenida como lectora a_ _ **Blue-Azul-Acero!**_ _Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!_

 _Y también a_ _ **Natsumi Kiimura.**_

 _No sabría por donde empezar a contestar a tus Reviews así que empezaré_ _agradeciéndote_ _por tu tiempo para leerme y dejarme tus opiniones que me han alegrado mucho._

 _Espero además no haberte defraudado con la reacción de Aoshi en este nuevo capítulo. Veremos más abiertamente esa pelea mental/moral que le domina y que tanto nos gusta! E intentaré seguir siendo fiel a las personalidades que les he dado. La verdad es que tenía planeado hacer un Fic mucho más rápido, pero me he dado cuenta de que no soy apta para sintetizar historias y siempre acabo_ _yéndome_ _por las ramas. Así que prometo un Fic con muchos capitulos._

 _Espero tu Review y te mando un fuerte abrazo!_

 _A los demás les invito como siempre a dejar sus comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos!_

 _Suya,_

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Pareja: Aoshi x Misao_

 _Género: Romance - Acción_

 _Resumen: AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida._

 _Advertencias: No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original._

 _Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia._

 _Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia._

 _Rating: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos._

 **CAPITULO 5**

Kensuke esperó toda la noche en vela a que su amada nieta volviera de una pieza al cuartel. Okina por supuesto le acompaño, con menos preocupaciones al haber leído la segunda nota que Aoshi le había mandado desde Kyoto, donde confirmaba que había encontrado a Misao y estaban de camino a casa.

Al llegar ambos se hizo un poco de revuelo. La joven estaba algo pálida y agotada, tanto que poco después de entrar en el palacio Aoshi tuvo que agarrarla antes de que perdiera la fuerza en las piernas. Por unos pocos instantes la tuvo entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que Misao ardía en fiebre y se sintió directamente molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo notado antes.

Al expresarlo en voz alta, Kensuke empezó a dar ordenes a diestro y siniestro para que prepararan todo en su habitación y fueran a llamar a un médico de inmediato.

En el momento menos esperado Hannya ya le había quitado a Misao de los brazos y se alejaba en dirección a los dormitorios de la joven, dejando a Aoshi algo desconcertado por todo el estrés a su alrededor. Okina fue el primero que se dirigió a él para aconsejarle tomar un baño y descansar algo, después de estar toda la noche en movimiento.

Aquello le pareció una buena idea, hasta que se metió en la tina de agua hirviendo y empezó no solo a relajarse, si no a recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Debió de quedarse en algún momento dormido porque se despertó con el pulso acelerado y con calor, aunque el agua ya se había enfriado.

Había soñado con ella, con aquel beso y la oportunidad que tuvo de hacerla suya encima de aquel montón de heno, como si fuera un adolescente dominado por las hormonas. ¿Es que Misao no lo dejaría en paz ni en sueños?

Nunca se había sentido tan controlado por un deseo como en aquel momento por Misao. ¿O era un sentimiento?

Irritado por ese pensamiento decidió que ya había dormido demasiado y que había mucho trabajo por hacer después de los malos resultados de la noche anterior. Se puso una Yukata azul marino limpia y ordeno que le llevaran algo de comer al despacho, donde ya esperaban noticias de la policía de Kyoto y de algunos informantes más que se habían puesto en movimiento para averiguar que había salido mal en esa misión.

Cuando Omazu llego con su segundo té de la mañana, ya no pudo controlar más su curiosidad. Algo que no tardo en reprocharse a si mismo.

\- _¿Omazu, como esta Misao?_

La joven se volvió antes de salir de la habitación con sorpresa, normalmente ni siquiera la miraba cuando entraba.- _La joven Misao esta durmiendo, el médico ha conseguido bajarle la fiebre. Probablemente es un resfriado, estaba calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia. Su brazo tampoco tardará en sanar, no es una herida profunda._

- _Muy bien._ \- Contesto secamente, pero aliviado por dentro.- _Muchas gracias._

\- _¿Desea algo más antes de que me retire?_

\- _Avísame cuando despierte._

La ninja se despidió con una reverencia antes de cerrar el Soji al salir del despacho.

De repente no pudo concentrarse más en su trabajo. Era preocupación, por el estado de la joven ninja. ¿Había sido su culpa? La había obligado a ponerse su traje ninja mojado de nuevo para que no enseñara más de lo debido. Celándola como un animal, y ahora la joven luchaba contra la fiebre por un simple resfriado.

Por suerte Okina había entrado en su despacho a los pocos minutos con mas informes y más trabajo.

Se había localizado de nuevo a la banda, aunque con dificultad, debido a que ya estaban informados de su vigilancia. No solo pretendía meter Opio desde China, parecía que tenían también en mente empezar con el tráfico de armas de fuego y otro tipo de drogas venidas del Occidente. La red de trabajo era más grande de lo que parecía al principio y se relacionaban con delincuentes de mala muerte para que nadie les tuviera demasiado en cuenta, ni para llamar la atención. Además que algunas pistas llevaban hasta gente de altos puestos de Kyoto.

La entrega de mercancía de la noche anterior había sido un bomba de humo pensada para entretener al Onni y a la policía. En otro lado de Kyoto se había hecho una entrega muchísimo mas grande y no habían podido detenerla.

Nerima, el estratega encargado de la misión,había informado que llegaría al cuartel después del mediodía para entrevistarse personalmente con el Okashira e informarle de lo que había pasado.

Omazu llegó poco después del almuerzo para informarle que Misao había despertado sin fiebre e intentaba en esos momentos comer algo de sopa de miso, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Kensuke. Y como Omazu no desperdiciaba información, también le dejo caer que el ex Okashira no paraba de decir que sería la última Misión de su nieta y que aquello era totalmente innecesario.

En otro momento a Aoshi le habrían aburrido los pequeños detalles sin importancia de los que sólo una mujer era capas de percibir, pero en lo que a Misao correspondía muchas cosas habían cambiado para él y escucho todo lo que la castaña tenía que decir sin interrumpirla.

Cuando lo dejo a solas esperando la llegada de Nerima, Aoshi tubo algunos minutos de tiempo para procesar algunas ideas. Por supuesto Kensuke tenía razón.

El que Misao, siendo nieta de un ex Okashira y poseyendo todas las comodidades y privilegios que su nombre y posición le ofrecían, se empeñara en convertirse en una simple ninja especializada en espionaje y poner en riesgo así su seguridad era completamente innecesario. Y la noche anterior había quedado demostrado, aunque Misao se había comportado perfectamente como ninja, había corrido un riesgo totalmente innecesario.

¿Y si hubiera sido herida por una bala? ¿Y si la hubieran raptado, o algo mucho peor? Si el enemigo se enteraba de quien era Ella, se convertiría en todas las misiones en un blanco fácil y un peligro para sus compañeros.

Aunque sabía en el fondo que la joven jamás daría su brazo a torcer. Le había demostrado una gran valía al enfrentarse a él y a sus propios sentimientos, sin miedo a ser rechazada. Había conseguido que él se dejara llevar por sus propios instintos y la besara.

¿Que haría ahora?, ¿Como actuar de ahora en adelante?

\- _Señor Aoshi_.- La voz de Hannya lo termino de despertar de sus pensamientos.- _Nerima-san ya ha llegado al cuartel, estará aquí en unos minutos._

\- _Gracias, Hannya._ \- Asintió el Okashira, concentrándose de nuevo en el trabajo.

Pocos minutos después el ninja algunos años mayor que él vestido con su uniforme Onni y con el brazo en cabestrillo paso al despacho en compañía de Okina. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y fue Aoshi quien pidió sin saludos un informe en primera persona de Nerima sobre todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- _Las primeras horas de la misión se sucedieron sin incidentes, todo salía como estaba planeado_.- El ninja parecía seguro, pero desconcertado y aún sin comprender donde había fallado.- _Cada uno de los miembros estaba en sus postes, y el objetivo no dio muestras de comportamiento extraño. Al menos ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de ello. Takaishi y yo esperábamos ocultos dentro de la cabaña, nadie nos oyó entrar y tampoco nos vio. Estuvimos escondidos allí casi una hora._

- _Esta claro que sabían de vuestra presencia, aunque no fuera exacta, y los estaban esperando_.- Asintió Aoshi, esperando más detalles.

\- _No nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta que era demasiado tarde. Fue a Takaishi a quien atacaron primero_.- Continuo Nerima.- _En el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría salí de mi posición en su ayuda. Luego entró Kazuya en nuestra ayuda. Lo demás paso demasiado rápido._

En ese momento alguien toco el Soji pidiendo permiso para entrar. Aoshi contuvo el aliento en cuanto vio como Misao abría el panel y hacia una reverencia, algo débil. Kensuke estaba de pie detrás de ella con cara de pocos amigos.

- _Por favor, pasa Misao_.- Respondió Okina, viendo que Aoshi se había quedado como una estatua.

\- _Esto no es una buena idea.-_ Reprocho Kensuke entrando junto con su nieta.- _Deberías aguardar en cama hasta encontrarte mejor._

- _Abuelo…_ \- Misao le suplico con las mejillas sonrojadas.- _Opino que debo estar en esta reunión, después de todo también era mi misión. Shinomori-san…?_

Aoshi la observó sorprendido por su manera de hablarle, luego se dio cuenta que era lo más adecuado en su posición.

 _\- Toma asiento Misao, Nerima nos estaba contando como empezó todo._

\- _Misao-san, Makimachi-sama._ \- Nerima hizo una reverencia cuando ambos se sentaron a la mesa.- _Misao-san me alegro de que se encuentre bien y me disculpo por como termino la misión de ayer._

\- _Ninguno de nosotros pudo cambiar nada de lo que paso. Estaba claro que nos esperaban e hicieron muy bien su papel de preparar una trampa._

- _Ellos nos ganaban en número, pero su manera de luchar era inferior a la nuestra.-_ Nerima siguió contando.- _En cuanto Kazuya entro a ayudar pudimos ganarles, los demás no tardaron en llegar en nuestro apoyo._

Misao asintió con la cabeza.- _Nos pusimos en movimiento al notar que algo iba mal. Cuando entre en la cabaña no me pareció que la situación estuviera fuera de control._

- _¿Como supieron que algo había fallado?._ \- Pregunto esta vez Okina.

- _Vi como Kazuya-san se movía de su posición y entraba en la cabaña. Además había notado que la mayoría de los hombres mantenían la mano en sus espadas, como en posición de alerta. Pensé que no sería de importancia, pero de alguna manera no me transmitía nada bueno._

- _Lo atribuí a que se encontraban en medio de una transacción peligrosa e importante._ \- Nerima suspiro decepcionado.- _Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que supieran de nuestra presencia allí. En todo momento hemos sido cuidadosos, no hemos fallado en nada._

- _Damos por hecho que alguien externo les advirtió sobre nosotros._ \- Aoshi decidió ponerles al tanto de lo que habían descubiertos las últimas horas.- _La red de tráfico es mucho mayor de lo que pensábamos. La gente a la que hemos espiado hasta este momento solo eran una distracción de los verdaderos traficantes._

\- _Ya me parecían demasiado torpes para encargarse de un cargamento como ese…-_ Susurro Nerima, sin parecer muy sorprendido.- _Si no hubieran tenido armas de fuego…, No podía entender de donde las habían sacado._

\- _En mi opinión no creo que estuvieran seguros de nuestra presencia allí.-_ Dijo Misao con un tono humilde.- _Creo que simplemente nos tendieron una trampa para comprobar que estábamos siguiéndoles el rastro. En caso contrario habrían usado las armas de fuego desde el principio, ¿porque esperar a que nos pusiéramos todos en alerta?_

- _Alguien les habría informado de la posibilidad de que el Onni ayudara a la policia en su contra.-_ Okina decidió continuar con las especulaciones.- _Bastaba con hablar de una transacción falsa y esperar que apareciéramos. Alguno de nosotros tuvo que hacer un movimiento en falso, algo debió de llamar su atención sobre nosotros..._

\- _Mientras en otro lugar al mismo tiempo procedían a hacer el intercambio de verdad._ \- Termino Kensuke con una mano en la barbilla.

\- _¿Como murieron nuestros hombres?.-_ Fue la pregunta de Aoshi quien los despertó a todos de sus pensamientos.

Nerima cogió aire antes de continuar.- _Como dije la batalla contra ellos al principio no fue difícil, su nivel de artes marciales era nulo y con las espadas tampoco eran mucho mejor. A los primeros los noqueamos enseguida entre Takaishi, Kazuya y yo. Cuando teníamos la situación bajo control entro el resto de hombres del exterior, pero no me preocupe porque para entonces el resto del equipo se encontraba dentro de la cabaña._

\- _Eran mas que nosotros pero como dice Nerima no eran diestros en la lucha._ \- Continuo Misao.- _Fui directamente a ayudar a uno de mis compañeros y luego uno de los hombres se abalanzó directamente sobre mí. No me acuerdo en que momento fui herida. Pero si recuerdo que de repente se oyó una especie de explosión y alguien dijo la clave que usamos para salir en retirada._

\- _Ahí fue cuando vi caer a Takaishi como un saco de heno a mi lado, no dude en dar la voz de alarma._

- _Hiciste lo correcto, muchacho._ \- Contesto seriamente Kensuke, en todos sus años de ninja nadie de su equipo tuvo que enfrentarse directamente a un arma de fuego.

\- _Creo pensar que maté a dos de ellos buscando la salida. Todo fue demasiado rápido y no podía correr el riesgo que ninguno mas de mis hombres muriera por una bala.-_ Continuo Nerima algo más repuesto.- _Mientras huíamos al próximo punto de información me di cuenta que no habíamos tenidos muchas perdidas, pero las suficientes para aceptar que había sido un gran fracaso._

\- _¿Porque Misao no salió con ustedes?._ \- Pregunto Aoshi fríamente, mientras la joven había quedado pálida de terror. ¿No querría echarle la culpa a Nerima de sus acciones?

Nerima se había quedado sin habla y Misao aprovecho la oportunidad para defenderse.- _Me había quedado acorralada al otro lado de la cabaña. Me quite a varios hombres de encima, uno de mis compañeros me ayudo en ello, pero uno de ellos al final consiguió separarme del resto. Para cuando oí la explosión ya había acabado con él._

Tanto Okina como Kensuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Aoshi no movió ni un musculo, pero no quitaba su mirada helada de la joven.

- _No me pareció una idea inteligente cruzar toda la estancia para salir con el resto de Onnis, así que busque otra salida más cercana y menos peligrosa que llevo en dirección contraria.-_ Misao sintió como empezaba a sudar frío al notar todas las miradas masculinas sobre ella, pero debía ser fuerte.- _El camino fue más largo, pero nadie me siguió y encontré refugio relativamente rápido._

Sintió a su abuelo refunfuñar por lo bajo, mientras Okina parecía mucho más tranquilo.- _Creo que tomaste la decisión adecuada Misao-chan. ¿Viste algo más que nos pudiera ser útil?_

\- _Por desgracia coincido con Nerima en que todo fue demasiado rápido y la explosión fue una distracción inesperada. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ver las armas con mis propios ojos. No supe de que se trataba hasta mucho más tarde..._

\- _Supongo que es un asunto que no nos pillará más desprevenidos.-_ Comentó Okina.

- _Creo que sería buena idea que Misao se retirara a sus habitaciones y descansara.-_ Fue lo único que Aoshi señalo mientras Kensuke orgulloso le daba la razón.

- _Estoy completamente de acuerdo._ \- Makimachi-san se puso de pie obligando con ello a que Misao le siguiera, algo avergonzada porque siguiera tratándola como una niña delante de sus jefes.- _Ha sido demasiado por hoy, tienes que descansar._

Misao quiso protestar y se encontró directamente no solo con la mirada reprobadora de su abuelo, si no con la del mismo Aoshi. Sintiéndolo más distante que nunca.

- _Makimachi-san tiene razón Misao, deberías descansar._

En otro tiempos se hubiera opuesto contra viento y marea, pero sintió el cansancio de sus músculos y el dolor de su garganta además de que estaba claro que su presencia allí ya no era necesaria. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada a Aoshi antes de salir por donde minutos antes había entrado. Esta vez Omazu la esperaba al otro lado del Soji y su abuelo decidió quedarse en la reunión.

\- _Makimachi-sama.-_ Nerima hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa cuando estuvieron los hombres a solas.- _Perdóneme por no haber cuidado de la señorita Misao con el respeto que se merece, podría haberle pasado algo grave y jamás me lo perdonaría._

Kensuke intento quitarle peso al asunto con un gesto de su mano.- _Misao ha sabido cuidarse, Nerima-san. Nadie pudo saber que la misión se volvería tan peligrosa, y usted tenía que velar por la seguridad de un equipo entero. Por suerte ninguno de los nuestros fue capturado con vida para poner aún más en peligro la misión._

\- _Supongo que es hora de poner a Nerima-san al tanto de las nueva informaciones.-_ Continuo Okina.

Aoshi le hizo una señal a Hannya con la mano y este se acerco a la mesa cargado con nuevos documentos traídos directamente desde Kyoto.

\- _Me temo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.-_ Comentó Kensuke al ver el montón de papeleo.

\- _He puesto a nuestros mejores hombres en marcha desde que supimos lo de las armas.-_ Informó Aoshi.- _de ahora en adelante además me encargaré personalmente de la organización de esta misión._

Por supuesto nadie iba a ponerse en contra de aquella decisión y teniendo ahora la seguridad de que se trataba de un asunto mucho mas grave de lo que creían, era el paso a seguir más adecuado. Pero para Aoshi Shinomori había además otro factor para nada pequeño que lo impulsaba a tener el completo control sobre aquella misión.

Y esa era la seguridad de una ninja que en esos momentos se metía en una bañera de agua hirviendo con hojas de eucalipto para evitar que volviera a subirle la fiebre.

* * *

Por supuesto Misao no dio su brazo a torcer en cuanto Kensuke Makimachi intento convencerla de que era mala idea seguir trabajando en esa empresa, y rezo con todas sus ganas para que su cabezota abuelo no hubiera convencido ya de ello a Aoshi Shinomori.

Había pasado algunos días en su habitación convaleciente por el resfriado, y aunque no tardo mucho en recuperar sus fuerzas, la insistencia de Kensuke y de Omazu juntos era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar. Aquellos días le sirvieron además para conseguir un dolor de cabeza de tantos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente.

El primero de todos relacionado con un Okashira que no había tenido el valor o la delicadeza de visitarla en su convalecencia.

Y ahí empezaba la lucha consigo misma.

Primero se enfadaba con Aoshi por dejarla sola después de haberle robado el beso más esperado de su corta vida. Lo llamaba mentalmente cobarde, sabiendo que entre sus cualidades esta no era una de destacar. Y miraba de soslayo al Soji cada cierto tiempo deseando que el apareciera de un momento a otro.

Cuando ya no le quedaban motivos para enfadarse con él, empezaba con ella misma.

¿Como podía creer que el Okashira, con todo el trabajo que su puesto conllevaba, tendría tiempo para hacerle una visita de cortesía? Shinomori nunca había sido famoso por sus cordiales modales o su vida social, y no había razones para empezar con ella.

Porque aquel beso no había cambiado absolutamente nada, ¿verdad?

Ella misma le había dicho que no esperaba nada de él, solo que hiciera lo que le dictaba su corazón o sus instintos. La había besado, la había besado larga y apasionadamente hasta quitarle el aliento. Y ya esta.

Quizás para el no había sido nada mas allá de cumplir los deseos de una muchacha caprichosa y obstinada. Ella había recibido lo que quería y eso era todo. Después de todo Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre, un hombre mayor que ella, con mucha más experiencia en esos ámbitos y seguramente hacía muchos años que había dejado de ser casto. ¿Porque habría sido ese beso diferente con Ella?, ¿Que tenía Ella que ofrecerle?.

Seguramente Aoshi había compartido sus besos y su lecho con mujeres mucho mas hermosas y experimentadas que Ella. Y el solo imaginárselo hacía que algo doliera profundamente en su pecho, haciendo que la valiente Misao se convirtiera en la niña pequeña e insegura que fue alguna vez.

Cuando llegaba a ese momento se volvía a enfadar con él por llevarla a semejantes pensamientos y todo volvía a empezar desde el principio. Hasta que harta de sí misma y de perder el tiempo con tonterías de niña enamorada decidió en contra de los deseos de Omazu ponerse su traje ninja e ir a correr para intentar recuperar su forma poco a poco.

Después de dos horas corriendo por los alrededores del palacio se fijo en que el cielo se oscurecía a gran velocidad.

Olió en el aire que se acercaba una de esas típicas lluvias de las épocas de calor e incluso casi pudo oír el retumbar de un trueno a kilómetros de distancia. Con la mente despejada y nuevas fuerzas pensó que era el momento de volver al cuartel, antes de volver a pillar nuevamente un resfriado inútil.

Camino por los pasillos observando como los alumnos mas jóvenes se dirigían hacia el gran comedor después de las tareas diarias y un sentimiento de paz lleno sus pulmones. La vida seguía adelante y con ella la rutina del Onni.

Y Misao Makimachi no se iba a dejar desalentar por nada, ni por nadie. Ni siquiera por la indiferencia de Aoshi Shinomori o por la insistencia de su abuelo de abandonar la misión.

Cuanto más se acercaba hacía el ala del edificio donde se estaban las habitaciones, menos gente se encontraba a su paso. A aquella hora empezaba la cena y podría tomarse tranquilamente un baño sin ser molestada. Luego buscaría algo de comer en la cocina y buscaría a Omazu para cotillear un poco.

Justo antes de cruzar la esquina que daba hacía las habitaciones del alto mando escucho la voz de Okina hablando con gracia sobre algo sin importancia y pensó que podría saludarlo y compartir alguna broma con él.

Su sorpresa al girarse y ver que su abuelo materno mantenía una conversación animada con el Okashira. Misao casi perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa y ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola con naturalidad, aunque solo el más anciano pareció dispuesto a darle conversación.

- _Mi ángel, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?.-_ Preguntó el de los bigotes blancos, sacándole los colores a la joven.

¿Porque siempre tenían que tratarla como una niña delante de Aoshi? Por dios ya había entrado en la veintena.

- _Si, decidí comenzar con mi entrenamiento esta tarde. Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias_.- La joven se había quedado congelada a varios metros de ellos.

\- _Estaba comentando con Aoshi-san la de ninjas hermosas que tenemos este año entre nuestras filas._

\- _Okina…-_ Y por supuesto Misao quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento.

Quería con toda su alma a su abuelo, pero en algunos aspectos era peor que un adolescente hormonado y sinvergüenza.

- _!Y por supuesto tu eres la más hermosa de todas!_

En ese momento la joven Makimachi se arrepintió enormemente de estar ahí, de haber incluso nacido y de conocer a todas esas personas.

\- _Okina nos veremos mañana por la mañana para revisar los informes de la noche.-_ Zanjó Aoshi el tema con su peculiar frialdad, a la que por supuesto Okina ya era inmune.

- _Iré a ver lo que hace Omazu-san.-_ Informo el anciano yendo en dirección contraria, al llegar al lado de Misao se paro a su lado.- ¿ _Vienes a cenar, Misao-chan?_

 _\- Me gustaría primero tomar un baño_.- Dijo la joven con los ojos puestos en Aoshi.

 _\- Por supuesto, avisa si necesitas que alguien te traiga algo de comer._

La joven de ojos verdes era incapaz de atender a nada más de lo que dijera el anciano. Y tampoco pudo moverse de su posición al sentir su Ki desaparecer por los pasillos, dejándolos solos a Aoshi y a Ella.

El Okashira no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, ni había parpadeado desde que Okina saliera de su radar, poniéndola a cada momento más nerviosa. ¿Donde estaba la Misao decidida que se había prometido a si misma no dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos por Aoshi?, ¿Porque tenía que temblarle el pulso de repente y porque le hormigueaban los labios al saberse a solas con él? Empezó a sentirse de nuevo tonta al no ser capaz de hablar normalmente y mover sus pies fuera de allí. ¿Como podía dominarla con solo una mirada?.

No solo estaba allí parada en medio del pasillo incapaz de pronunciar palabra, si no con las ropas ninjas empapadas en sudor y su cabello hecho un desastre. ¿Podía tener más suerte? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cogiendo valor de lo más profundo de sus entrañas quiso dar la vuelta por donde había venido.

- _Buenas noches, Aoshi-sama.-_ Consiguió pronunciar sin que le temblara la voz y haciendo una reverencia.

 _\- Misao._

El escuchar su nombre simple y llanamente de su voz la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Levanto la mirada curiosa por saber a que se debía su llamada, descubriendo que el Okashira seguía en su posición. Mucho más erguido de lo normal, cogiendo con fuerza la empuñadura de una de las Kodachi que descansaba en su cinturón. Entonces Misao lo sintió.

No estaban solos en aquel pasillo y Aoshi le daba indicaciones con su lenguaje corporal.

- _Si te encuentras mejor deberíamos hablar de tu reintegración en la misión.-_ Dijo, tan frío como siempre.

- _Solo si usted tiene algo de tiempo para mí, no quiero molestarle.-_ De repente se había sentido invadida por la euforia, al saber que solo Aoshi y Ella se entendían en aquel momento. La emoción de saber que estaban haciendo algo secreto y prohibido. Y aquello le había dado de nuevo el valor que necesitaba.

- _Mañana por la mañana, antes de empezar con tu entrenamiento.-_ El hombre de ojos de hielo parpadeo por primera vez en aquellos minutos.- _Me retiro al templo._

Después de aquellas palabras Aoshi por fin se puso en movimiento dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Entonces Misao pudo observar que entre las sombras, como fiel compañero, Hannya le seguía muy de cerca y por supuesto había estado todo el tiempo allí.

¿Como podía haberse olvidado de ese simple detalle?.

Con el corazón desbocado corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los baños, donde ya la esperaba una bañera caliente.

Como si estuviera flotando en un sueño se quito el sudor del cuerpo y enjabono su larga melena, pensando en todas las cosas que podrían pasar la próxima vez que estuvieran a solas. ¿Y si por eso no había podido ir a visitarla? Por supuesto Aoshi como Okashira estaba acompañado la gran mayoría del tiempo. Si la visitaba además su abuelo, Okina o Hannya tendrían que estar presentes por respeto al estricto protocolo, además de como mínimo una compañía femenina, que en su caso sería seguramente Omazu.

Aoshi no podría nunca entrar en su habitación solo. Ni siquiera acercarse unos pasos a ella, a menos que fuera su marido.

¿Como podía haber olvidado algo tan básico?

Se puso una Yukata blanca con bordes dorados dándole vuelta a todo aquello e insultándose mentalmente por sus errores. Cuanto tiempo había perdido buscando respuestas a preguntas erróneas. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo más.

 _" Me retiro al templo "_

Las palabras empezaron a martillearla en la cabeza como una campana.

Aquello había sido otra señal. Un Okashira nunca daría explicaciones de a donde va o que hace, no a una joven como Ella a la que no tenía que rendirle cuentas. ¿Porque lo había mencionado?, ¿Estaba volviéndose loca?.

Pero era un hecho que Aoshi le había indicado donde estaría esa noche, y además era consciente de que Ella sabía que en el templo nadie le molestaba. Ni siquiera la sombra de Hannya.

Las pequeñas manos empezaron a sudarle mientras un pensamiento al que se podría tachar de locura le cruzaba la mente. Si llevaba a cabo lo que estaba pensando muchas cosas estarían en riesgo. Su dignidad, por ejemplo la primera.

Una cosa era un encuentro casual en el templo en medio de la noche, cuando Ella no sabía que Él se encontraba allí. Cuando Aoshi fue a buscarla en la misión tampoco se consideraba falta de decoro. Trabajo es trabajo, y como Okashira había ido a buscar a la nieta del ex Okashira para cerciorarse de que estaba a salvo. Nadie tenía porque saber nunca que allí había habido un beso.

Cuando sus pies empezaron a moverse en dirección a la ventana supo que aquello era distinto.

Ella iría a buscarle, en medio de la oscuridad, como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido. Si alguien los encontraba no habría excusas que la salvaran.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 _Queridas lectoras, queridos lectores..._

 _Primero que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! y de paso les deseo un prospero año 2019, mucha salud y que todos sus deseos se cumplan._

 _En segundo lugar mis disculpas por la larga espera para este nuevo capítulo, que además les ha dejado en la parte más interesante... ¡No tengo perdón!, pero si puedo asegurar que después de la locura de la boda, la mudanza y muchas cosas más que me ha dado este 2018 estoy de nuevo con las pilas cargadas y con más tiempo para invertir en la historia. Aquí mi pequeño regalo navideño para mis fieles lectores y la promesa de un nuevo capítulo, a más tardar el próximo mes._

 _Agradezco especialmente a:_

 **Lirezth**

 **Blue-azul-acero**

y **Lica**

 _por el gran apoyo y por sus maravillosos comentarios que me dan muchos ánimos para continuar y a los que les dedico especialmente este capítulo. Sé que he dejado una gran incógnita, pero primero quería plasmar los demonios personales de ambos protagonistas antes de continuar con su romance. Prometo una actualización rápida!_

 _Suya,_

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**BEHIND BLUE EYES**

 _ **Pareja**_ _: Aoshi x Misao_

 _ **Género**_ _: Romance - Acción_

 _ **Resumen**_ _: AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original._

 _Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia._

 _Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos._

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Aoshi Shinomori, en medio de su inestable meditación, escucho los pasos indecisos que llevaba esperando un buen rato.

Rompió la posición de loto en la que se encontraba y se levanto en medio de una sala en completa oscuridad.

Por unos largos minutos creyó que su plan no había salido bien. Después de todo, ¿Porqué Misao iba a entender el mensaje oculto en sus palabras?.

Aquella joven llena de energía no dejaba de sorprenderlo nunca, ni siquiera un par de días antes cuando delante de todos sus superiores y familiares declaro que le había quitado la vida a un hombre, sin siquiera pestañear al confesarse.

En aquel momento, viéndola tan pálida y débil, se había controlado a si mismo por no hacer como su abuelo deseaba y alejarla de todas las misiones posibles que pudieran atentar a su seguridad. Pero al escucharla hablar con tanta profesionalidad y fuerza, se había dado cuenta del gran error que cometería entonces.

Misao era como un animal salvaje, y Él no sería capaz de intentar encerrarla.

Y aquello no hacía mas que alentar su deseo de besarla. De devorarla. Haciéndole cometer algo que jamás creyó de lo que sería capaz. La había citado en secreto, en la oscuridad, y allí estaba Ella. Buscándole en las salas vacías de un templo donde ningún alma se pondría entre ellos.

Siguió el sonido de sus pasos en dirección a la Sala oeste, donde las luces de cientos de velas la habían atraído, pensado que él podría encontrarse allí. Como podía haber atraído a semejante ser de luz a su propia oscuridad, pensó.

Vio como las luces iluminaban su yukata blanca y se acerco a ella por la espalda, siendo consciente de que la joven ya había notado su presencia. Cuando estaba apunto de poder tocar la punta de sus cabellos con los dedos, Misao se dio la vuelta, con algo de vergüenza en su mirada.

Seguramente aun no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo allí, o de si era bien recibida. Lo leía en la inseguridad de sus movimientos y en el temblor de su barbilla al intentar pronunciar alguna palabra.

- _Aoshi…_ \- Susurro suplicando con sus ojos que fuera Él quien dijera algo.

\- _No soy hombre de muchas palabras, Misao._ \- Contestó el Okashira, disfrutando de la vista cuando las mejillas de Misao se tiñeron de rojo.

- _No estaba segura de haber entendido bien tu mensaje...-_ Confeso Ella algo más calmada. Aoshi había puesto sus grandes manos en su talle, acercándola un poco más Él. Haciendo de aquel momento algo más intimo.

 _\- Creo que me has entendido perfectamente._

El hombre apretó aún más su agarre, intentado verificar algo que había pensado el primer día de verla después de mucho tiempo. Que era casi capaz de rodear con sus manos su fina cintura.

\- _He pensado mucho en esto desde la última vez que te vi._ \- Misao apoyo su frente en el pecho de él, intentando controlar el ritmo de sus latidos. Estaba apunto de confesarse.- _En lo mucho que lo deseaba. Pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero?_

 _\- Muy en el fondo, no se si paso realmente._

Podía entenderla perfectamente. Incluso a él casi le parecía irreal al recordar la noche de la misión, en aquella cabaña húmeda y oscura. Desde entonces se habían visto en pocas ocasiones y por supuesto rodeados de gente. No había habido oportunidad para hablarse directamente, ni para un solo momento de intimidad.

Misao además había estado vigilada día y noche en su cuarto por Omazu o Makimachi-san. Y Él había estado prácticamente enterrado en una montaña de trabajo, intentando arreglar el desaguisado de aquella noche. Cuando había tenido un solo minuto de descanso había pensado directamente en ella, y en sus labios. Volviéndolo loco.

En el momento en que Misao había aparecido en el pasillo y la había mirado a los ojos no había podido evitarlo. El plan descabellado de citarla en secreto, incluso corriendo el riesgo de que Hannya sospechara algo, salió de sus labios antes incluso de meditarlo. Y ahí estaban.

\- _No se sí…-_ La joven trago saliva separándose de su pecho y mirándole de nuevo a los ojos con duda.- _No se sí esto es real._

 _\- Entonces tendré que demostrártelo._

La cogió del mentón sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y la beso como lo había estado deseando durante los últimos días.

No hubo ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de la joven, que le correspondió con más ansías de las que había esperado. No siendo ya su primer beso, Misao se atrevió a explorar más. Sin ningún miedo o dudas, porque aquello era real y Aoshi Shinomori se estaba encargando perfectamente de demostrárselo.

El Okashira no fue capaz de contar los minutos que estuvo saboreándola.

Primero enredo sus dedos en los negros cabellos de Ella, aún algo húmedos por el baño, haciendo que el olor a flores le llegara levemente a la nariz. En algún momento aquella posición empezó a ser incomoda, Misao era bastante mas pequeña que él y necesitaba acercarla más a su altura. Con una de sus manos la agarro de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca, alzándola sin tener que separarla de sus labios. La joven soltó entonces un gemido de sorpresa que le permitió profundizar aún más el beso, haciendo que Misao perdiera completamente las fuerzas y se dejara llevar por él.

Aoshi solo podía pensar en lo perfecta que era, que se sentía entre sus brazos.

Era evidente que aún era inexperta, pero empezaba a adorar sus caricias temblorosas y curiosas. Sus ansías de aprender, esa valentía que la caracterizaba en todos los ámbitos. Estaban haciendo algo prohibido y Ella lo estaba arriesgando todo por él.

Entonces paso algo que no esperaba.

Misao intentado buscar un punto de apoyo, aprovecho que su Yukata se había desplazado entre caricias para abrir sus largas piernas y agarrarse con los muslos a la cintura del Okashira. Algo tan endemoniadamente erótico y que por su parte había sido un acción inocente, buscando no caer de su abrazo. Un movimiento tan antiguo como la humanidad que daba paso a acciones muy sugerentes, a las que Misao era aún completamente ajena.

La sangre de Aoshi hirvió en solo un segundo al notar como habían encajado sus cuerpos. Tan naturalmente que creía que solo podía ser obra del destino. Aquel cuerpo menudo de mujer encajaba perfectamente con el suyo, y aquello era peligroso. Una cosa era robarle un par de besos a Misao entre las sombras del templo, lo que ella empezaba a despertar en su cuerpo era un tema mucho mas peligroso y del que una vez consumado, no habría vuelta atrás.

Disfruto unos minutos más de su boca antes de separarla de su cuerpo, sintiendo la decepción en ella con este hecho.

Aún con la vaga luz de las velas pudo observar sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus esmeraldas brillantes, observándole tan enamorada que sintió algo muy parecido al vértigo al verla.

Tenía que sacarla de allí, lo antes posible.

Antes de que el mismo se convirtiera en una amenaza para su seguridad.

\- _Es hora de irnos a casa, Misao.-_ Le susurro, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello del rostro con cariño.

La joven asintió recuperando el aliento y Él mismo decidió sacarla de allí, no sin antes colocarle la yukata correctamente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

No se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, hasta que tuvo que hacerse de todas sus fuerzas de auto-control para salir de allí sin tocarle un solo pelo más a la joven.

* * *

Como era de esperar no hubo fuerza humana que hiciera cambiar de idea a Misao sobre seguir trabajando en la misión.

Por mucho que Kensuke Makimachi gritó, se enfado con ella e incluso dejándole de hablar por un día, con amenazas de desheredarla si seguía en su empeño. Pero la joven era igual o más cabezota que su abuelo y haciendo caso omiso acepto de buena gana que la mandaran en un par de días de vuelta a Kyoto.

Aoshi Shinomori, sentado a su despacho, escuchaba de nuevo como su antiguo superior intentaba convencerle de cambiar de idea, mientras Okina con una sonrisa divertida le quitaba hierro al asunto.

- _No puedo creer que la apoyes en esta idea_.- Se cruzo de brazos Kensuke.- _Tu también perdiste una hija hace tiempo._

Okina suspiro cansado por un momento.- _No es que no entienda tus razones, pero es inútil luchar contra lo imposible. Además prefiero que aprenda a defenderse, al contrario que su pobre madre. Hace años cometí el error de tratar a mi hija como si fuera de cristal y en el momento final no pudo hacer nada para salvar su propia vida. Misao no es, ni será nunca como Sakura._

Aquellas palabras cambiaron el semblante de Kensuke por un momento. Momento que Okina aprovecho para convencer a su mejor amigo de que no era del todo una idea descabellada que Misao siguiera los pasos de sus que escribía algunas cartas mientras los mas mayores hablaban, no podía dejar de escuchar todo lo que se decía en esa mesa con mucho interés.

\- _Además no es que vaya sola a poner en peligro su vida.-_ Continuo Okina algo más positivo.- _Aoshi se encarga personalmente de todo y en cualquier caso uno de sus hombres podría estar con ella en todo momento. Por ejemplo podríamos mandar a Bejimi como guardaespaldas._

\- _Eso la pondrá furiosa_.- Refunfuño Makimachi.- _Me parece buena idea._

\- _Deberías no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Misao es joven y ha heredado todas las facultades para imponer su opinión, algo de lo que somos culpables. Especialmente tú, Kensuke._ \- Rio Okina, mientras Aoshi en silencio decidía que en ese punto estaba completamente de acuerdo.- _Además en cuanto se case con un buen hombre y tenga niños se le quitaran esas ganas de salir por las noches a espiar delincuentes. Espera a que se enamore…, No atenderá a otros asuntos._

\- _Esperemos que sea lo antes posible._

Shinomori levanto la vista del papel de repente, totalmente incomodo.

 _\- Por cierto, hablando de matrimonio.-_ Continuo Kensuke.- _¿Como va ese tema?_

\- _El hijo de Hayashi volverá de su misión en el extranjero dentro de poco y su padre ha pedido expresamente una presentación formal con Misao. Me parece una de las mejores opciones que tenemos…_

Ambos hombres continuaron con el tema sin notar que el Okashira no había vuelto a su trabajo y les observaba con una mirada indescifrable. Shinomori solía olvidarse de pocas cosas, pero en la última semana el tema del futuro matrimonio de Misao había sido borrado completamente de sus pensamientos.

Escuchaba las alabanzas de los mayores al tal Hayashi como si fuera el soltero de oro del Onni y una sensación extraña e incomoda se asentó en su estomago. No recordaba exactamente como era ese ninja, pero no destacaba por algún defecto físico y además venía de una familia muy distinguida en Osaka por parte de Madre. Su padre había además hecho una buena fortuna en Kyoto al retirarse del Onni por lo que no le faltaba dinero y siendo el primogénito le esperaba una gran herencia. Debía de tener algunos años menos que él y según recordaba su expediente como ninja era intachable. Lo habían mandado a China un año antes para encargarse de las misiones de espionaje contra los enemigos del emperador y ahora que lo mencionaban, estaba a punto de conseguir su primer permiso para volver a casa.

El momento perfecto para buscarse una esposa adecuada.

Sin duda era la mejor opción que Makimachi-san podía encontrar en el Onni para su nieta.

Después de el Okashira, por supuesto. Pero Aoshi Shinomori no estaba en el mercado, ¿verdad?.

Hacía años que dejaban de atosigarle con propuestas de matrimonio y en algún momento se hizo claro para todos, por mucho que los mayores insistieran en que debía dejar descendencia, que su estado civil no cambiaría. Su carácter frío había hecho de aquello mucho más fácil para él y para entonces nadie se atrevía a sacar más el tema en público.

Aoshi amaba su vida tal y como era. Ordenada, silenciosa y siempre con algo que hacer entre manos.

Un matrimonio era más un dolor de cabeza que algo necesario según su punto de vista, además de que una esposa e hijos serían un blanco demasiado fácil para el enemigo. El padre de Misao había sido un perfecto ejemplo de ello.

Así que Misao Makimachi acabaría casada con Hayashi y el seguiría con su vida tal y como hasta ahora.

Ese era el plan, se dijo así mismo. Mientras apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño.

- _Entonces esperaremos su regreso y después de la presentación veremos si hay que mandar negativas al resto de pretendientes_.- Los ojos de Kensuke Makimachi brillaban con esperanza tras aquella conversación.- _Pero estoy seguro de que Misao no le rechazará. No a esté_.

¿A que se refería Kensuke?, pensó Aoshi despertando de sus pensamientos.

- _Sólo hay una cosa que me tiene algo preocupado._ \- Okina empezó a acariciarse la barba, nervioso.- _No hemos recibido ninguna respuesta por parte del clan de Yunoki a nuestra negativa. Y de esto han pasado semanas…_

\- _¿Y que es lo que te preocupa?._ \- Preguntó Kensuke.- _No hay nada que discutir._

- _No sé…-_ El de pelo blanco sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse.- _Quizás es solo un mal presentimiento, pero tienes razón. No hay nada más que hablar._

- _Perfecto. La visita de Hayashi Akio esta prevista para dentro de dos semanas._ \- Continuo Kensuke despreocupado, luego se giro hacia Aoshi que no esperaba que le necesitaran en esa conversación.- _Para entonces Misao debería tener un permiso de sus obligaciones como Onni._

¿Era aquello una petición? Aoshi Shinomori no estaba del todo seguro que es lo que esperaban de él y tampoco estaba de humor para participar en aquello.

\- _No creo que haya problemas, ¿verdad Aoshi?_.- Okina que había interpretado la mirada de Aoshi como falta de interés, procedió a quitarle el trabajo de contestar.

Luego ambos viejos camaradas cambiaron el tema y decidieron esta vez hacerlo tomando un te en el patio para no seguir entreteniendo al Okashira con sus historias de casamentera. Después de dejarle a solas en el despacho, Shinomori soltó de golpe la pluma que tenía en la mano como si quemara y miró con impaciencia la carta que había dejado a medias.

Estaba de muy mal humor, tanto que era incapaz de disimularlo y aquello era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento.

Normalmente tenía el control absoluto de sus estados de animo, regalo de sus muchos años de entrenamiento ninja, y no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido algo con tanta intensidad que no fuera capaz de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su alma.

Y por supuesto solo había un motivo para ello.

Misao Makimachi y su futuro.

* * *

Los días pasaban mucho más rápido en cuanto regreso a la misión en Kyoto y tenía poco tiempo para su disfrute personal.

Una gran cantidad de ninjas se habían unido a la misión y aunque Nerima seguía encargándose de ésta, el Okashira les visitaba muy a menudo y seguía muy de cerca todos sus movimientos.

Otro gran cambio había sido que Bejimi se quedara en Kyoto como informante de primera mano de Aoshi, pero Misao estaba casi segura de que el ninja también estaba allí para no quitarle un ojo de encima. Seguramente gracias a las suplicas de su abuelo.

En otro momento aquello la habría indignado enormemente, pero algo había cambiado en su vida.

Entre las misiones de espionaje que le quitaban las noches y los entrenamientos duros para ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros, Misao había perdido las ganas de discutir contra el lado sobreprotector de su abuelo. El poco tiempo que tenía libre lo usaba para descansar y los momentos en los que se podía perder en sus pensamientos eran tan escasos que no los iba a desperdiciar enfadándose con él por ponerle un guardaespaldas. De hecho en aquel momento observaba el techo de su habitación en Kyoto en completo silencio y pensaba en otros asuntos que hacían que su corazón latiera a un ritmo desenfrenado.

El motivo de sus pensamientos tenía hermosos ojos azules y esa tarde llegaría para liderar la misión de esa noche.

Había pasado casi una semana desde su encuentro nocturno en el templo y aun así su pulso temblaba al recordarlo.

Aquel beso, aquellas caricias la atosigaban por las noches en sueños, haciendo que el cuerpo le ardiera por completo. Y por el día hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desconcentrarse de sus deberes. Sobretodo cuando se encontraba en presencia del Okashira.

Desde aquella noche él se había comportado igual que siempre con ella, de la misma manera fría y distante que con todos los demás, llevándola hasta el punto de volverse loca. En esos momentos se preguntaba si realmente no habría perdido la cabeza y se lo estaba imaginando todo. Ella hacía exactamente lo mismo, incluso los que mejor la conocían habrían notado que estaba más callada de lo normal, como Bejimi le preguntaría días antes mientras hacían guardia en los muelles.

\- _No te reconocería si no fuera por la trenza_.- Le había dicho en broma el ninja.

Ella no había sido capaz de desmentirle porque era malísima mintiendo, pero el hombre tampoco le había hecho más preguntas.

Lo anhelaba. Anhelaba las caricias y labios de Aoshi, temblaba al recordar el tono de voz con que le hablaba entre las sombras, a solas. Había creído la noche de la cabaña que sería feliz con tan solo un beso por su parte, que con aquello habría cumplido todos sus deseos y que no le rogaría por más, pero aquello había sido solo el principio y ahora no estaba tan segura de no querer más de él.

¿Y si solo quedaba en aquello?, ¿Y si su sueño terminaría en un par de besos fugaces escondidos en la oscuridad?

Porque ella, como todo el mundo, sabía que Aoshi Shinomori jamás se casaría, y sobretodo estaba convencida de que jamás pediría su mano. No es que fuera tonta y se hubiera ilusionado con la idea de que Aoshi la amara y la pidiera en matrimonio a su abuelo. Eso era imposible.

Y aun así algo en su corazón empezaba a doler mucho.

No podía enamorarse más de él, o ella acabaría destrozada para siempre.

Estaba convencida de que viviría el resto de su vida con Aoshi en su corazón y aquello era algo que podía soportar, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar un rechazo después de los besos que habían compartido. Si seguían con aquello jamás se repondría el día que el Okashira ya no tuviera más interés en ella, y ese día llegaría tan rápido como Aoshi se diera cuenta de que no podrían seguir eternamente así.

Una lágrima empezaba a escocer en su ojo derecho, por lo que de un salto se puso de pie y decidió que aquello tenía que acabar. Ella no podía esperar entre suspiros a que Shinomori le regalara un beso en alguna esquina oculta, no podía dejar que el dominara sus sueños por las noches, ni que su corazón anhelara lo imposible.

Había sido tan ilusa de meterse en un terreno peligroso, pensando que sería capas de olvidar rápido y salir ilesa de ello. Ahora había aprendido la lección, o al menos eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Porque en su interior no estaba segura de poder negarse si él volvía a buscarla.

Lo importante era concentrarse en su trabajo, ese era su verdadero futuro.

Se dio cuenta de que era entrada la mañana por el tono de luz que se colaba por la ventana de madera cerrada. La noche anterior le había tocado hacer guardia en el distrito del placer, esta vez como camarera en una casa de té donde se suponía que estarían unos empresarios venidos de China. Habían llegado tarde y acompañados por un buen grupo de Geishas, que desgraciadamente estaban demasiado ocupadas para quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Los caballeros las acompañaron a la siguiente casa de té más rápido de lo que ella esperaba y el resto de la noche fue un aburrimiento.

Hoy le tocaría lo mismo, pero estaba segura de tener más éxito.

Esa noche había una pelea de Sumo entre dos luchadores muy famosos en la ciudad, por lo que las casas de té se llenarían después. Su idea era salir a entrenar un poco con algún compañero y luego prepararse para la misión de esa noche.

Además el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza y corazón llegaría antes del anochecer para una reunión de emergencia.

Por suerte para cuando acabaran, ella ya estaría sirviendo sake en una casa de té y no había motivos para encontrarse con él. Esa noche además tendría el extra de encontrarse sola porque Bejimi se quedaría para la reunión.

Con renovadas energías prosiguió a seguir su plan y se prometió a si misma dejar de torturarse con pensamientos de amor imposible. Para su propia suerte nada pudo cambiar sus planes.

Se estaban quedando en una casa algo más alejada del centro de la ciudad para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Entraban y salían de noche para que nadie se diese cuenta de la cantidad de gente que allí se movía, y solo unos pocos hacían vida diaria como una familia normal. Los entrenamientos se llevaban acabo en un cobertizo en la parte trasera.

Allí ya se encontraba Okon haciendo algunos estiramientos con rostro cansado pero feliz.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y figura despampanante era algunos años mayor que ella y gran amiga de la infancia de Omazu como pudo conocer semanas antes al llegar al cuartel general. La habían mandado a ayudar en la misión esa semana y desde entonces ella y Misao habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y descubrir que podían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Habían pocas mujeres allí destinadas por lo que Misao agradecía los momentos a solas con ella.

\- _Buenos días Misao-san, ¿estás preparada para esta noche?_.- Le pregunto la mujer fijando sus ojos oscuros como si supiera algo que desde luego a Misao se le escapaba.

\- _¿Que va a pasar esta noche?, ¿ Es por lo de la pelea de Sumo?._ \- Pregunto Misao, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras hacía también sus calentamientos.

\- _!Supongo que aún no lo sabes! Si, tiene que ver con la pelea de esta noche._ \- Okon se acercó a Ella y bajo el tono de voz, aunque se encontraban a solas en ese momento.- _El Okashira no solo viene a ver que todo vaya bien, por lo visto anoche descubrieron que un empresario Belga llego a la ciudad con un permiso especial, con la excusa de la pelea de esta noche. No tengo más información sobre él, pero todo hace pensar que es el pez más gordo del acuario._

Aquello tenía mucho sentido, sobretodo porque habían descubierto que las armas que usaron en su contra habían venido en barco primero desde China, pero originariamente eran de Europa. Que el propietario de estas estuviera en Japón era desde luego un hecho inesperado.

\- _Nerima y los demás llevan encerrados en el despacho todo el día, están recolocando a todo el mundo._ \- Siguió informando Okon.- _Todos tenemos que trabajar esta noche._

- _Entonces será mejor aprovechar la práctica de hoy_.- Misao busco sus Kunais entre sus ropas de entrenamiento y se preparo para empezar con el entrenamiento.

\- _¡Que emocionante!, nunca había participado en una misión tan importante. El Okashira vendrá antes de lo esperado y participará en la misión. Solo le he visto en acción una vez, y de lejos._ \- Misao empezó a ponerse nerviosa con el giro inesperado que había dado la conversación. Ella no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Aoshi.- _Dicen que tiene perfeccionado el arte de las Kodachis, daría cualquier cosa por verlo. Tu lo conoces bien, ¿verdad?_

La joven de ojos verdes trago saliva asustada.- _¿A que te refieres?_

\- _Bueno, Makimachi-san y el Okashira son grandes amigos._ \- Okon la miró extrañada por la reacción de la joven.- _Hace poco incluso te permitieron sentarse a su lado, supongo que lo conoces bien._

- _Eh…, si claro_.- Misao cogió aire y rezo por que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan encendidas como las sentía.- _Quiero decir, no… lo conozco desde que era pequeña, pero después de todo es Aoshi Shinomori de quien hablamos._

\- _¡Se a lo que te refieres!, desde luego no es la persona más amigable del mundo. De hecho, es como una estatua de mármol. Igual de_ _frío_ _e igual de guapo._

- _Tienes razón._ \- Aunque por un momento Okon la había puesto nerviosa, no pudo evitar reír con la comparación.- _¿Que tal si empezamos? Creo que hoy no tendremos demasiado tiempo._

La morena asintió emocionada y se puso en posición de ataque.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad y por suerte para Ella su misión de esa noche no había cambiado. Se quedaría en la casa de té como camarera y tendría que empezar su turno antes del anochecer. La pelea acabaría poco después, pero hasta entonces tendría que servir sake en silencio y sin llamar la atención.

También por suerte para Ella en el momento en que Shinomori Aoshi llegó Ella estaba preparándose para irse y no se encontraron en ningún momento. Para cuando fue hora de partir el Okashira ya estaba encerrado en el despacho y solo escucho su voz de lejos. Incluso ese pequeño detalle la desestabilizó por una fracción de segundo.

Se regaño mentalmente y salió lo mas rápido posible a la calle, huyendo de las mariposas que querían asentarse en su estomago. No era momento para aquello.

El cocinero jefe de la casa de té la saludo con un mal humor que parecía característico en él. Ella se retiro a ponerse su uniforme de trabajo que consistía en un bonito kimono de color verde oscuro, de baja calidad en comparación con los que ella poseía, pero que resultaba cómodo y aquello en una misión era muy importante.

Al principio de la noche no tuvo demasiado trabajo, pero se entretuvo practicando la manera de llevar el Sake con delicadeza. Después de todo no es que trabajara de camarera todos los días.

Poco tiempo después los primeros clientes empezaron a aparecer y además todos juntos. Esperaban dos cenas entre gente importante de Kyoto en distintas salas, y la sala común empezaba a llenarse a pasos acelerados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Misao tenía la bandeja llena y paseaba una y otra vez entre mesa y mesa con una sonrisa dulce, por supuesto sin quitar de encima la vista de la entrada, ni del dueño que se encargaba de saludar a todas las personas importantes personalmente. Si su objetivo llegaba, el dueño le llevaría directamente la mejor botella de sake de sus reservas.

La quinta vez que fue a la cocina a por sake una de sus compañeras le pidió sospechosamente que saliera a por algo de agua al patio, y sin darle tiempo a preguntas corrió de nuevo hacia el salón dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Misao refunfuño entre dientes porque no quería estar más de dos minutos lejos de los clientes, pero no encontró a nadie más a quien encargarle esa tarea. Decidió que no era momento para perder el tiempo y se encargaría del agua rápidamente.

Dejo su bandeja a un lado y cogiendo un cubo de madera salió por la puerta trasera de las cocinas. Aquella parte de la casa estaba vacía en esos momentos y solo unas pocas lámparas de papel daban algo de luz al patio de piedra.

Nada más poner un pie fuera se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y dejo caer el cubo al suelo, buscando con una mano las kunais de su obi. Cuando la vista se le acostumbro a la poca luz vio la silueta que esperaba a un lado del patio, recargado en el muro.

Contuvo el aliento al reconocer aquella figura. Imposible no reconocerla.

- _¿Que haces aquí?_.- Escapo de sus labios demasiado rápido. No quería que Aoshi notara lo nerviosa que la ponía.

- _Lo mismo que tú, mi trabajo_.- Fue su respuesta a lo que Misao apretó la mandíbula tensa.

Aoshi se separo un poco de la sombra del muro de piedra y entonces una de las lámparas de papel ilumino su rostro en la oscuridad. Llevaba puesto su traje ninja negro, sin gabardina, y las kodachis colgaban a ambos lados de su cadera, desafiantes.

Misao pensó que jamás lo había visto tan hermoso y cerró los ojos enfadada consigo misma, dejando de nuevo las kunais en el interior de su Obi y regañandose mentalmente por la poca profesionalidad con que le había hablado. Era su superior después de todo.

\- _Tengo información para tu misión, que debes saber cuanto antes._

Misao solo asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que lo escuchaba, mientras Shinomori se acercaba a ella con pasos silenciosos.

\- _Esta apunto de llegar un hombre extranjero con nombre De Smet, es belga y tiene pocos conocimientos de nuestra lengua, así que viene con intérprete chino y con algunas personas importantes de Kyoto, además de co Geishas. Han reservado una sala pequeña para cenar y ya me he encargado de que seas tú la camarera que les servirá esta noche. Una de las Geishas trabaja en secreto también para Saito Hajime._

\- _¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaran?_.- Pregunto Misao.

- _No lo sabemos, por eso es importante que aproveches esta oportunidad. No tendremos otra igual._

- _De acuerdo.-_ Lejos de ponerse nerviosa, pensó que era el momento para demostrar de lo que era capaz y no defraudar a sus compañeros.- _¿_ _Algún_ _detalle más que me sea de ayuda, Aoshi-san?_

Los ojos hielo brillaron peligrosos en medio de la oscuridad justo en el momento en que a Misao se le escapo aquel "-san".

No había sido para nada premeditado, pero era lo que su mente había creído correcto ya que se encontraban en medio de una misión importante. Aún así sentía la mirada del hombre intentando atravesarla, tanto que las manos empezaron a sudarle frio y el kimono empezó a parecerle demasiado apretado.

\- _Eso es todo, Misao_.- El tono en el que el dijo su nombre fue suficiente para hacer sonar la voz de alarma en la mente de la joven.

\- _Entonces volveré a dentro, si me…_

\- _¿Me estas evitando?_

La pregunta la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, ¿acaso Aoshi podía leerle la mente?.- _¿Como podría siquiera intentar evitar al Okashira del Onni?_

Shinomori la observaba con una intensidad que parecía como quisiera desnudarla, no solo físicamente, si no también su interior. Como si quisiera abrirla y leer sus pensamientos como un libro. Estaba claro que aquella no había sido una respuesta de su agrado.

- _Estaré en todo momento cerca por si se presentara algún problema_.- Anunció él tras un silencio demasiado largo, alejándose de ella lentamente.- S _i ocurriese algo, sabes cual es la señal. Estaré vigilando en todo momento._

\- _Si, señor_.- Como si aquello pudiera ayudarla a ella en algo.

Pensó que no había nada más que hablar y se alejo en dirección a las cocinas, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás y observar por donde había desaparecido su superior. Teniendo la sensación de haber despertado a una bestia.

* * *

Encontró la posición perfecta entre la oscuridad de la noche y el jardín típico que rodeaba las salas privadas de la casa de té. Una esquina oscura donde tenía visión completa de la sala, pero era incapaz de escuchar nada más que la música que salía de la sala contigua. Para eso estaba Misao allí.

Escuchó la llegada de otro de sus ninjas sobre el tejado de la Casa y entonces supo que objetivo había llegado. El ninja que se encargaba de seguirles durante toda la noche era Hannya, nadie jamás sería capaz de sentir su presencia. Incluso Aoshi Shinomori tenía a veces dificultades para ello.

Ante la señal, espero con la mirada clavada en el interior de la sala, donde unas mujeres terminaban de prepararlo todo para la llegada de los clientes. Poco después el Soji se abrió y dio paso al dueño de la casa, que hablaba animadamente con uno de los presentes, alguien importante de Kyoto por las vestimentas que este llevaba.

Detrás de ellos otros cuatro hombres que hablaban animadamente, probablemente sobre la pelea de aquella noche. Uno de ellos de apariencia occidental, con ropajes extranjeros y cabellos canentos que una vez habían sido claros. Con ellos tres Geishas, una de las cuales reconoció al instante ya que Saito le había dicho que iría vestida con un kimono de color celeste. Tras cada uno de ellos tomar asientos, una de las Geishas se dispuso a entretenerles pidiendo al dueño un shamisen y Misao entro poco después con una bandeja de té y sake para todos.

Pasaron un par de horas entre botellas de sake, platos de comida, risas, juegos y música, mientras Aoshi observaba todo sin mover un musculo. Sobretodo observaba a Misao, que siempre permanecía cerca esperando pedidos y escuchando atentamente. La joven hacía un buen trabajo, no llamaba la atención demasiado y tenía una apariencia dulce y tímida por lo que los hombres no parecían prestarle más atención de la necesaria.

En algún momento las Geishas abandonaron durante unos minutos la sala para ir al servicio y por supuesto aquel era el momento adecuado para los hombres de hablar de temas más serios. Aoshi lo notó en la forma de hablar de ellos, mas seria y pausada. Misao eran tan silenciosa que los hombres ni siquiera habían reparado en que seguía en la sala antes de empezar a hablar. La joven se había quedado en una esquina apartada, cerca de la puerta, tan quieta como un gato.

Durante esos minutos mientras ellos hablaban solo las pupilas de Misao dieron una muestra a Aoshi de que estaba escuchando las palabras correctas.

Las Geishas entraron entre risas de nuevo en la habitación haciendo que los hombres olvidaran sus asuntos y una de ellas, la enviada de Saito, pidió expresamente a Misao otra botella de sake. Después de ello la noche no pareció mucho más interesante, al menos no en esa casa de té, donde estos pasaron otra hora de más de diversión antes de seguir hacía otro destino.

Shinomori noto como Hannya se había puesto de nuevo en marcha cuando el grupo de hombres salió de la sala en dirección a la salida y observo con paciencia como Misao y otras empleadas empezaron a recoger. Espero el tiempo suficiente y cuando la sala fue ocupada por otras personas y la joven no apareció más por allí, pensó que era momento de recolectar la información.

La encontró de nuevo en las cocinas, preparando otra bandeja con té con impaciencia, probablemente porque acabada su labor no tenía muchas mas ganas de seguir trabajando como camarera, pero era necesario para no destapar su misión. Aoshi se acercó a la entrada desde el patio y espero a que la joven estuviera más cerca para silbar como un grillo, señal que la joven de mirada esmeralda captó inmediatamente.

Dejo la bandeja a un lado y salió al patio trasero.- _¿Aoshi-sama?_

Adoraba cuando Ella le llamaba así, algo dentro suyo se movía con esa palabra. Eso demostraba que ya no estaba tan tensa como antes para con él.

\- _Aquí._

\- _Hay una reunión programada para dentro de dos días_.- Empezó Misao a dar su reporte con profesionalidad.- _En un almacén de madera a las afueras de Kyoto, en dirección Norte. Será de noche y estarán todos los implicados._

\- _Perfecto, buen trabajo Misao._ \- Aoshi la observó en la oscuridad.- _Desde que termine tu turno dirígete al centro de mando y descansa. Mañana habrán nuevas órdenes._

 _\- Si, señor._

Misao sintió en su interior la satisfacción del buen trabajo y de pertenecer por fin a la organización.

Su pecho estallaría de alegría y la niña de su interior deseaba dar saltitos de emoción. Aoshi lo pudo observar en el brillo de sus ojos y pensó en lo adorable que era, con orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de ella, de lo fuerte y valiente que era, sobretodo de su dedicación al Onni. Esa pasión que ambos compartían.

Entonces hizo algo que escapaba a su entendimiento y que normalmenteno haría en medio de una misión. La cogió con cuidado pero fuertemente de la cintura, estrellándola contra su pecho y la beso mucho menos ardiente que las ultimas veces. Un beso mucha mas cariñoso.

La joven no hizo nada para detenerle, probablemente por la sorpresa, y le correspondió casi con timidez.

Fue solo un segundo, luego Aoshi la soltó y se despidió saltando de nuevo al tejado. Tan rápido como había llegado.

\- _Nos vemos por la mañana_.- Le había dicho antes de desaparecer. Casi como una promesa.

Misao entendió en ese momento que jamás podría negarse a él. Estaba terriblemente enamorada de Aoshi Shinomori y en sus manos había dejado su destino y felicidad.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

 _Aquí termina el capítulo 6, además con el extra de que me ha quedado bastante largo como recompensa por lo mucho que me he tardado en actualizar. Mis sinceras disculpas por ello y deseo que la espera haya valido la pena!_

 _¿Empezamos a ver un poco más detrás de nuestro "Ojos de hielo" ? Misao sigue volviéndose loca entre su razón y su corazón..._

 _¿Y quien no?_

 _Aoshi parece tampoco dejarle otras opciones, pero muy lentamente algo parece que está cambiando en él. ¿Se mojará más en el próximo capítulo? ¿Le vendrán bien un poco más de celos con el próximo pretendiente de Misao? A veces los hombres necesitan un poco de ayuda para espabilar, ¿verdad?_

 _Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para nuestro Okashira..._

 _Hasta aquí mis comentarios sobre este nuevo episodio._

 _Agradecer a mi fiel lectora **arq melber**_ _por su Review en el capítulo 5! Espero de buena fé que te haya gustado la actualización y te agradezco de todo corazón por el apoyo a este Fic!_

 _Espero con ansías sus comentarios queridos lectores_

 _Suya,_

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**BEHIND BLUE EYES**

 **Pareja: Aoshi x Misao**

 **Género: Romance - Acción**

 **Resumen: AU ubicado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el manga, pero en un universo donde la revolución Meiji no ha pasado, o nunca pasará. Los Samuráis y ninjas, entre ellos el Onni, viven en su mejor momento con Aoshi Shinomori como Okashira. Misao Makimachi llegará a la cede del Onni acompañada por su abuelo con el propósito de convertirse en miembro activo, y de volver a ver al hombre que la ha obsesionado toda su vida.**

 **Advertencias: No soy experta en historia o tradiciones japonesas por lo que habrán fallos en la descripción de ciertas cosas. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y esta historia difiere mucho del manga original.**

 **Las personalidades de los personajes se han cambiado en algunos aspectos para adaptarlos a la historia.**

 **Muchos personajes del manga original no aparecerán en esta historia.**

 **Rating: T - M, posible Lemon en varios capítulos.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Hasta el día de la reunión solo hubo entrenamientos y misiones de seguimiento.

Misao participo en una el día anterior junto con Bejimi y Aoshi, donde siguieron los pasos del belga para hacer una lista de todas las personas con las que éste hacía negocios. La misión iba viento en popa y todo estaba arreglado para que la policia junto con la ayuda del Onni zanjara el tema la noche siguiente.

Descubrieron que el señor De Smet tenía contacto con uno de los hombres más apoderados de Kyoto, uno de esos hombres de los que por supuesto no se esperaba que tuvieran negocios turbios como el tráfico de drogas o armas, pero como Aoshi le explicaría a Misao más tarde éste señor poseía un buen apellido pero poco talento para ganar dinero y más para perderlo. Ese tipo de personas eran las que solían meterse en estos asuntos.

Aunque no se habían encontrado directamente en ningún sitio, el criado personal de este señor había llevado más de una vez mensajes al belga y Misao había tenido la oportunidad de salvar uno de ellos del fuego para leerlo. Shinomori estuvo apunto de regañarla por arriesgarse a ser descubierta, pero la joven tenía un talento innato para adentrarse en todos sitios como si de un gato se tratara.

Gracias a esa acción descubrieron la conexión entre ambos y además cual sería la cantidad a negociar.

Saito Hajime tendría además una prueba física del delito para cuando el juicio se celebrara, por lo que sólo se podía calificar de misión exitosa. La noche siguiente sería decisiva para terminar con buena nota y todos los ninjas estaban llamados para participar en ella. De la estrategia se había encargado el Okashira personalmente por lo que las probabilidades de fracaso eran realmente bajas.

Llegado el momento todo salió como estaba planeado.

Misao permaneció como en la primera misión en las afueras del almacén junto con Okon y otros compañeros, preparados para informar de cualquier movimiento extraño o intervenir en el caso de que el primer grupo lo necesitara. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado empezaron a llegar los implicados. El señor De Smet junto con algunas personas de importancia y sus hombres.

Entraron en el almacén y durante más de una hora no se oyó nada desde el interior. Misao tuvo suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta de que esa noche estaba participando en una verdadera e importante misión y notó la adrenalina apoderándose de su escucharon pasos a través del bosque, bajo la rama de árbol donde ella y otros más vigilaban atentos. Los policías de Saito empezaron a acercarse en silencio hacía el almacén con Hajime a su frente, armados con sus espadas que brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Misao nunca había visto a aquel hombre en persona, de hecho se lo había imaginado mucho mayor, pero no le sorprendió la dureza de su mirada dorada.

Entraron arrasando con todo, pero ninguno de los sospechosos consiguió salir de allí sin esposas en sus muñecas. Media hora después llegaron mas coches de caballos de la policia preparados para transportar a los presos y al material confiscado. Aquella acción duro toda la noche, y justo cuando empezaba a amanecer fue cuando todo el mundo se puso en marcha con la satisfacción de una misión exitosa.

Aoshi Shinomori estuvo hablando con Saito Hajime durante un buen rato antes de irse, con el rostro tapado por una mascara oscura al igual que el resto de ninjas que habían ayudado con la detención. Cuando las misiones no eran de espionaje era prioridad del Onni no dejar muestras de su identidad a posibles enemigos.

Misao pudo observarles entonces con detenimiento.

Aoshi era un hombre muy alto, pero Hajime lo era tanto o incluso podría decir que unos pocos centímetros más. Verlos a los dos juntos era algo para apreciar, dos guerreros criados en diferentes estilos. Tan disciplinados, fríos y dominantes.

Luego volvieron todos juntos y en silencio al puesto de mando.

Casi todos sus compañeros se retiraron a descansar nada más llegar. Algunos comieron algo primero, otros comentaron la misión antes de dormir. Misao se sentía exaltada por la emoción de la noche y por sus propios sentimientos que aún no eran del todo claros, para ella sería imposible conciliar el sueño después de aquella semana.

El tener a Aoshi a su lado, el trabajar codo con codo con él. Aquello que la joven sentía en su interior crecía y crecía sin parar y no estaba segura de poder controlarlo. Junto con la adrenalina que sentía a causa de la acción de aquella noche, sentía estar a punto de explotar y decidió que no era buena idea quedarse en el puesto de mando, mientras Aoshi siguiera allí. Pidió permiso a Nerima para retirarse, ya que la misión había terminado éste no tuvo objeción.

La joven no le dio explicaciones si no a su compañera Okon antes de recoger sus cosas y salir por una puerta trasera, donde nadie se percataría su presencia. Salió a la calle cuando la rutina de la mañana empezaba para la mayoría de los habitantes de Kyoto y pensó que pasaría un par de días en su casa. Allí tendría un par de días de tranquilidad para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

* * *

Kensuke Makimachi tenía una gran casa tradicional en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del mercado. Allí Misao había crecido y pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Tardo algo más de media hora en llegar y entro por la puerta trasera, donde el cocinero y una de las criadas observaban la mercancía que había llegado aquella mañana.

Ambos sorprendidos hicieron una torpe reverencia para saludarla y se ofrecieron a hacerle algo de desayunar y prepararle un baño caliente, a lo que Misao no pudo negarse.

Cuando entró en su habitación sintió todo el cansancio de las últimas horas caerle encima de los hombros, pero aún así se obligó a lavarse y comer algo. Después cayó rendida en su futon.

Para cuando abrió los ojos con pesadez se sintió completamente desorientada y tardo varios minutos en poder levantarse. Descubrió que por la ventana cerrada no entraba nada de luz, por lo que debía ser noche cerrada. Se sentó entre las mantas y observó su alrededor en penumbras como hipnotizada.

Por algún motivo se sintió triste, como si la noche anterior no hubieran hecho un buen trabajo, algo que la desconcertó.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido una batalla y creía que sabía el motivo de ese sentimiento. Unos profundos ojos hielo que le quitaban el raciocinio y hacían bullir sus sentimientos.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, aunque ella lo hubiera deseado con todo su corazón desde hacía años. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacían, aunque al principio ella hubiera pensado que no le importaría si él no la quería. Sólo quería probar un poco de su amor, pensando tan arrogantemente que lo olvidaría después. Había subestimado la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos y había subestimado al propio Aoshi.

¿Como habría creído alguna vez que sería capaz de sobrevivir a uno de sus besos y luego a su indiferencia?

Los encuentros a solas en la oscuridad, los besos furtivos la hacían arder de deseo y amor, pero no estaba bien. Su honor estaba en juego, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era su corazón. Podría vivir sin el honor de una mujer decente, después de todo había escogido una profesión donde pocas mujeres lo conservaban, pero...

¿Podría vivir sin su corazón cuando Aoshi Shinomori no quisiera unir su vida a la de ella?, ¿Podría aceptar que él no la quería tanto como ella a él?

Demasiadas preguntas para una mente recién despertada.

Pensó que le escribiría un mensaje primero a su abuelo informándole que se quedaría un par de días en su hogar para descansar, a lo que sabía él no se opondría en absoluto. Se levantó y escribió una nota rápida en su escritorio, luego se puso una Yukata algo mas abrigada para salir al palomar que se encontraba en el patio. A esas horas de la noche no creía que nadie estuviera despierto aún, pero encontró a una de las criadas cociendo en el pasillo, esperando a que despertara.

\- _Ayumi-san, no tenías porque esperar a que despertara. No necesito nada, puedes ir a dormi_ _r._ \- Dijo Misao con algo de preocupación a la criada, algo más joven que ella y que llevaba trabajando para la familia desde niña.

- _Buenas noches señorita Misao.-_ La joven morena dejo sus quehaceres a un lado, sorprendida.- _¿Seguro que no necesita algo de comer?_

- _No, por favor vete a descansar. Solo le mandaré un mensaje a mi abuelo y volveré a mi habitación._

Si necesita algo no dude en despertarme.- Ayumi hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

El resto de la casa estaba completamente en silencio y como buena ninja no necesito de luz para orientarse en la oscuridad. Salió al jardín con pasos silenciosos y sus pies descalzos, la noche era algo más fresca que los últimos días así que no se arrepintió de ponerse una Yukata más gruesa. Las palomas dormían como las personas, así que abrió la jaula despacio mientras cantaba en susurros unas canción para no asustarlas. Cogió al ave indicada, una paloma blanca con una mancha gris en el ala izquierda y ojos oscuros, a la que llamaban Aki* (Otoño). Le ató el mensaje en la pata y la soltó en el aire.

La observó volar en dirección a las montañas, donde se encontraba el palacio del Onni, y entonces Misao se quedó observando la inmensidad del firmamento.

Era una noche clara y se podían observar las estrellas y sus constelaciones perfectamente. Por algún motivo se sintió mejor y decidió que era buena idea volver a su cuarto e intentar descansar. Al día siguiente se pondría uno de sus kimonos y daría un paseo por el mercado y el templo, quizás visitara a alguna de sus amigas para tomar el té.

Entró en su habitación de nuevo y supo inmediatamente que algo no cuadraba.

Intento mantener la calma y parecer normal, no tenía sus kunais a mano y tendría que cruzar la habitación hasta el armario donde guardaba sus armas antes de que la atacaran. Dio varios pasos intentando controlar su ki y una voz resonó entre las cuatro paredes.

- _No tengas miedo, soy yo._

Misao levantó la mirada hacía la esquina de donde provenía aquella voz que bien conocía.- _¿Aoshi-sama?_

Incrédula observó como Aoshi salía de la oscuridad de la esquina, acercándose lo suficiente a ella para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Quiso decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible. Jamás esperaría que Aoshi la hubiera ido a buscar hasta su casa, ni mucho menos que se atreviera a entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche y solo. Aquello rompía todos los protocolos posibles y de sólo pensarlo a Misao le dio un leve mareo.

\- _¿Porque has venido aquí?, ¿Te encuentras bien?._ \- Fueron las preguntas que salieron de él. No sonaba preocupado, ni siquiera se había acercado más a ella, pero Aoshi no era de los que preguntaban en vano.

\- _Yo…, necesitaba descansar._ \- Balbuceo Misao, aún desconcertada.- _Aoshi-sama, ¿que hace aquí?._

Ahora fue el turno de el para quedarse sin palabras, solo por unos instantes.

\- _Cuando supe que no estabas…-_ Aoshi trago saliva sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.- _Necesitaba saber si estabas bien._

 _\- Estoy bien._

- _Mientes._ \- Aoshi dio un paso hasta ella.

Misao no podría negar lo evidente. Efectivamente no se encontraba bien, pero su malestar no era físico.

\- _Me has estado evitando los últimos días._ \- Continuó él a falta de respuestas.- _Y he notado tu nerviosismo, él mismo que tienes ahora mismo en mi presencia._

\- _No te tengo miedo si es lo que te preocupa._ \- Misao dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared, alejándose de él.

 _\- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de esto?._

- _Jamás._ \- Aquella respuesta fue sincera y el Okashira lo sintió en la mirada esmeralda de la chica.

\- _¿Entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Porque has salido huyendo?.-_ Aoshi dio un corto paso hacia ella, empezando a perder un poco la paciencia.

- _Yo no…-_ La joven quiso desmentirlo, pero en el mismo momento se dio cuenta que Aoshi tenía razón. Había huido de él. Consternada parpadeo varias veces y necesito de un largo silencio hasta poder volver a hablar.- _No creí que te dieras cuenta de que me había ido._

Aquella respuesta sonó realmente estúpida cuando salió de sus labios, pero era la verdad.

Y aún así Aoshi Shinomori empezó a comprender que era lo que preocupaba a la pequeña ninja de ojos grandes. El hombre soltó aire profundamente, como si hubiera contenido su respiración durante largos minutos.

Misao Makimachi tenía miedo de que él no la quisiera, tenía miedo de que llegara el día en que el la rechazara y todo quedara en el olvido. No podía culparla, por supuesto todo daba a entender que algún día sería así. Pero Aoshi jamás se había parado a pensar en el futuro, al menos no había reparado en que en algún momento no quisiera robarle más besos a la joven. Sólo había pensando que aquello se estaba saliendo de su control y que algún día no sólo querría sus besos, si no todo de ella.

Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre frío, por supuesto él era consciente de ello, pero a veces se olvidaba que no era transparente y sus intenciones las guardaba en una jaula de hielo en su interior. Tampoco era hombre de muchas palabras y por supuesto Misao había empezado a poner distancia entre ellos, como defensa. Defensa a su corazón.

Tampoco era estúpido y sabía que la joven lo amaba y aceptaba que él jamás la querría con esa intensidad.

¿Como demostrarle que en algo si estaba equivocada?

Él jamás podría amarla con esa devoción que ella le profesaba, pero eso no significaba que sólo querría usarla y luego olvidarse de ella.

\- _Me di cuenta desde el mismo momento en que saliste por la puerta._

\- _Por supuesto que tonto de mi parte,… eres el Okashira.-_ Sonrió Misao algo triste.

- _No es mi responsabilidad saber donde están cada uno de los ninjas del Onni, para eso hay otros encargados._ \- Respondió Él rápidamente.- _Esa tarea sólo me la reservo para ti, Misao._

No era una respuesta romántica, pero para la joven fue más que claro con que propósito Aoshi había dicho algo así. Él nunca hacía nada que no quisiera hacer.- _¿Porque? Dímelo, por favor._

Shinomori se acercó a ella con dos largos pasos, acorralándola contra la pared, sin escapatoria. Misao pedía de él lo que muchas otras mujeres habían querido a lo largo de sus 30 años, pero aquella noche sabía que era distinto. Aquella noche a Él le hubiera gustado poder contestar como una persona normal, poder abrirse y explicar sentimientos que aún no entendía. Quería que Misao dejara de preocuparse y que dejara de mirarle como si fuera a partirle el corazón en cualquier momento.

Nunca le habían importado ese tipo de problemas, pero a Ella no podía hacerle eso. No quería romperle el corazón, quería verla sonreír como siempre lo hacía y quería saborearla hasta la saciedad.

Con sus dos manos agarró el rostro de ella para que le mirara directamente, apartando algunos mechones de pelos de su mirada.

- _Sé que no es fácil, tampoco lo es para mí._ \- Empezó Aoshi en un susurro.- _No quiero hacerte daño, Misao. Y sobretodo no me eres indiferente. Si fuera de otro modo, no habría venido a buscarte a tu habitación._

- _No te tengo miedo a ti, Aoshi_.- Misao decidió que era el momento para sincerarse, con lagrimas asomando por sus ojos.- _Tengo miedo a esto que siento por ti, a esto que estamos haciendo. Pensé que sería lo suficientemente fuerte y madura para afrontarlo sin salir dañada, pero me equivoque…_

\- _Mírame._ \- Acercó aún más sus rostros.- _Misao, te prometo una cosa. Nunca saldrás lastimada, yo te protegeré. Te doy mi palabra._

Y la palabra de Aoshi Shinomori era lo más valioso que podía ofrecer e hizo estremecer a Misao de la cabeza a los pies.

Ya definitivamente no habría vuelta atrás para ellos.

El Okashira hizo entonces lo que llevaba días deseando en todo momento, la cogió del mentón y la beso primero tiernamente hasta que notó como Misao se dejaba llevar por él. Entonces no pudo hacer nada más por frenar su pasión. El beso se volvió húmedo, ansioso. Él bajo sus manos lentamente por los hombros de la mujer, delineando la silueta de sus codos y pasando directamente hacia las caderas estrechas.

Misao, aunque aún inexperta, no se quedaba atrás y demostraba lo apasionada que era, recorriendo con las pequeñas manos primero los pectorales de Aoshi, luego bajando por su trabajado abdomen. Acariciándolo con fuerza por sobre sus ropajes ninja, cada vez más profundo.

Shinomori la agarró de repente de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, si Misao seguía por ese camino perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba. La joven le observó interrogante por un corto tiempo, hasta que Aoshi se abalanzo de nuevo sobre sus labios, hambriento. La agarró por la cintura sin interrumpir el beso y la alzó en el aire, dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo y yendo hacía el futon aun deshecho de la joven.

No supo en que momento la tumbo, ni en que momento apoyo el peso de su cuerpo masculino entre las piernas desnudas de ella. Misao no entendía tampoco nada de lo que ocurría allí, solo quería abarcar el cuerpo de aquel hombre por completo, con sus manos, con su boca… era desesperante y embriagante a la vez.

Aoshi empezó a bajar sus besos por su cuello níveo, deleitándose con el olor a flores frescas que aun quedaba del baño que se había dado antes de dormir. Abrió la Yukata de ella lentamente sin despegar los labios de su clavícula y cuando ya no había tela que le molestara se separo de ella y la miro por primera vez.

Aún en la oscuridad no fue difícil apreciar la belleza que tenía debajo suyo. La piel blanca y tersa, salpicada por pequeños lunares para que él los contara entre caricias. Lejos de avergonzarse Misao observo los ojos de hielo intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, con la respiración descontrolada, la piel se le erizo al ver como Aoshi la analizaba de arriba abajo, pero no sintió vergüenza solo consciente que por el largo y arduo entrenamiento al que se había dedicado desde niña, no tenía las curvas redondas que normalmente un hombre desearía en su mujer. Y si en algún momento sintió miedo de que al ninja no le gustara su cuerpo, aquello desapareció en el momento en que un hambriento Aoshi cogió uno de sus redondos pechos y se lo llevo a la boca, sorprendiéndola y dejándola sin aliento.

Todo lo contrario a lo que Misao creía sobre su propio cuerpo, Aoshi no podía si no creer que era la perfección en persona. Dedico tiempo a saborear ambas cimas, idolatrando su tamaño. El tamaño perfecto para que cupieran en la palma de su mano, perfecto para en un futuro alimentar a los hijos que ella llevaría en su menudo cuerpo.

Extasiado, y haciendo uso del poco raciocinio que le quedaba, abandonó los pechos de la joven y volvió a apoderarse de su boca. La beso minutos enteros como queriendo beberse su alma, sacando gemidos de ambos, mientras Ella inconscientemente buscaba con sus caderas el contacto con él. Sintiéndose vacía.

Aminoro el ritmo de sus besos hasta terminar dándole uno tierno en el cabello, mientras Misao agotada intentaba tranquilizarse después de tantas emociones.

Aoshi Shinomori supo que aquella noche hubiera podido, y deseaba fervientemente, hacerla su mujer. Y admitió entonces que era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, y que ni él ni ella podrían evitar.

\- _No es el momento, aún no_.- Le susurro al oído con ternura, cerrando la Yukata de la joven y acurrucándola entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.- _Duerme, Misao._

Ella, completamente agotada, fue incapaz de debatirle por mucho que su cuerpo ardiente deseara algo que ella desconocía. Se dejo arropar por los anchos hombros de su amado y cerró los ojos, quedándose prácticamente dormida en el acto.

Aoshi veló su sueño hasta que el sol empezó a salir en el horizonte.

* * *

Para cuando la joven despertó era ya media mañana y estaba de nuevo sola en su futon. Como si todo lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior fuera un bonito sueño. Solo la hinchazón de sus labios y las marcas rosadas en sus pechos le demostraban que no había sido producto de su imaginación, y lejos de sentirse sola porque Aoshi ya no estaba a su lado, se sentía perdidamente enamorada.

Aún más si era posible que el día anterior.

Como Misao le había informado a su abuelo paso el día disfrutando de las amistades y la tranquilidad en Kyoto y al día siguiente volvió a las montañas para recibir nuevas órdenes.

Mucho más relajada y con una extraña sensación de ingravidez en su cuerpo pasó la siguiente semana en el cuartel perfeccionando su técnica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con otros compañeros. Aoshi Shinomori había decidido que por muy preparada que estuviera, la perfección se alcanzaba con la práctica y Misao necesitaba urgentemente mejorar sus habilidades, luego podría encomendarle nuevas misiones.

Por supuesto aquella decisión hizo más que feliz a Kensuke Makimachi, sobretodo porque su nieta la había aceptado con normalidad y se paseaba alegre y vivaracha como siempre, haciendo reír a todos con sus bromas. Tal y como el siempre la había visto.

Aoshi tubo en las siguientes semanas pocas oportunidades de encontrarse con la joven a solas y muchísimo trabajo del cual encargarse. Miradas fugaces, roces casi imperceptibles y comentarios que solo ellos podían entender lo encendían de una manera inaudita y sólo esperaba la primera oportunidad de que Hannya, Okina e incluso el mismo Kensuke, le dejaran un momento a solas para intentar buscarla. Al final el trabajo se lo llevo varios días lejos y fue la propia Misao al volver la que le sorprendió en su hora de meditación, en plena tarde, entrando en el templo sin ser vista con su traje Onni y sentándose en sus rodillas para besarle silenciosamente.

Tras dos semanas habían conseguido verse momentos contados pero ardientes.

Uno de ellos Aoshi había tenido que abandonar el baño donde había interceptado a la joven al sorprenderse a si mismo frotando su hinchada virilidad contra el cuerpo de Misao, que sólo llevaba una toalla húmeda encima. Una toalla que podría quitar con tanta facilidad que no le dejo otra opción que salir por la ventana al aire fresco de la noche antes de que pasara algo más.

Por suerte a la mañana siguiente tubo que salir hacia Kyoto por una reunión haciendo que su lívido volviera a niveles normales antes de volver a encontrarse con la joven heredera Makimachi.

Todo aquello, más el trabajo e inventar las formas de encontrarse con ella, sobretodo de no robarle la virginidad cuando lo conseguían, le mantuvieron quizás demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por otros temas. Temas como por ejemplo la felicidad que rodeaba a Kensuke Makimachi, que no se debía únicamente a que Misao estuviera lejos de misiones peligrosas, si no que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para seguir su plan de casamentero.

Fue una tarde tomando el té con Makimachi y con Okina al escuchar un comentario que despertó en el cierta inquietud.

- _Dentro de tres días esta preparada la llegada de Hayashi-san._ \- Comentó eufórico Kensuke.- _He ordenado que se prepare una cena de bienvenida donde solo estaremos los más cercanos a la pareja. Espero que Aoshi-san nos acompañe también en esta ocasión._

Aoshi le observó sin pestañear.- _Si es indispensable…_

\- P _or supuesto, si tienes mucho trabajo entenderé que hay cosas más importantes que atender en el Onni que una presentación formal entre dos jóvenes casaderos_.- La sonrisa triunfadora no paso desapercibida por nadie.

\- _¿Que te hace pensar que Misao-chan aceptara esta vez la proposición? No ha hecho más que rechazar un joven tras otro desde que te empeñaste en buscarle marido._ \- Bromeo Okina acariciando su bigote.

\- _Esta vez no se ha negado en rotundo a participar en esa cena. Además ¿no la has visto últimamente? Más que pelear contra mis propósitos, no para de saltar de un lado a otro sonriente. Ni siquiera discutió que la obligáramos a quedarse aquí a entrenar en vez de salir de misión._

\- _¿Y? Misao siempre ha sido una joven alegre._ \- Okina parecía seguir sin entender nada, al igual que Aoshi que podía disimularlo mucho mejor.

- _Pues mi querido viejo camarada, creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que cambiaría cuando se enamorara, y es evidentemente que mi pequeña princesa esta muy entusiasmada últimamente_.- Kensuke cruzó los brazos triunfante mientras Okina abría los ojos sorprendido.- _No creo que sea una coincidencia que se comporte así a pocos días de la llegada de Akio Hayashi. Hace unas semanas le estuve hablando de él y desde entonces la noto cambiada._

- _Me gustaría creer que tienes razón, pero Misao-chan siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas._

- _¡No me fastidies más Okina!_

Shinomori se había quedado más pensativo de lo normal después de aquella conversación, pero poco después rechazo toda duda. Por supuesto Misao estaba enamorada y el sabía exactamente quien era el hombre que la hacía suspirar y soñar despierta, y ese no era precisamente Hayashi-san.

Dio por hecho que la joven terminaría rechazando a Akio Hayashi como lo había hecho con la otra media docena anterior y con todos los que vinieran tras Él, para seguir su vida como hasta entonces. Rechazo la oferta de cenar con ellos con la cortesía adecuada, prometiendo darles aún así la bienvenida y después quiso dar por zanjado el tema en su cabeza. Por desgracia no lo consiguió.

¿Quizás había pecado de arrogante?

Por mucho que intentaba olvidarlo le era imposible.

Aoshi jamás había sentido algo parecido, ¿eran acaso celos?.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Misao le amaba y aún así deseaba verse a solas con ella, no para besarla, si no para preguntarle su opinión al respecto. Aquello lo puso aún más furioso consigo mismo y al final, como si se tratara de un niño malcriado, en vez de buscar su encuentro con la ninja, lo que hizo fue evitarla molesto. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

Después de todo era una ninja.

* * *

El día de la reunión con Hayashi-san llegó tan rápido que hasta Misao se sorprendió al ver como Omazu le dejaba preparado un precioso Kimono rosado en su habitación. La última semana lo había olvidado por completo, y Ella sabía exactamente la razón.

Aoshi Shinomori la había estado evitando, se ausentaba más de lo normal y ya ni siquiera le brindaba miradas fugaces desde el otro lado de la sala.

Hacía dos días que el Okashira había salido en una misión secreta y su vuelta estaba prevista para aquella tarde, o eso le había oído decir a su abuelo tras el entrenamiento. Kensuke parecía emocionado y deseaba fervientemente que Shinomori estuviera presente cuando el famoso Hayashi hiciera aparición.

Misao solo sentía con sus entrañas se revolvían incómodamente y su cabeza apunto de explotar. Intento concentrarse aquella mañana en sus entrenamientos inútilmente, después de recibir varios golpes dolorosos tiró la toalla y pensó que no era buena idea seguir intentando luchar con la cabeza en otro lado. Kensuke Makimachi no paraba de atosigarla con que no se olvidara de su cita de esa noche y Okina, aunque mucho más relajado, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacer bromas al respecto.

Cerca del mediodía entró a su cuarto furiosa, diciéndole a Omazu que necesitaba echar una siesta antes del almuerzo.

Estaba enfadada con Aoshi por ignorarla de aquella manera, sin darle si quiera una pista de lo que pasaba, pero sobretodo estaba furiosa consigo misma por dejar de nuevo que ese hombre frío controlara su temperamento. Por mucho que lo intentaba era difícil no dejarse llevar por sus emociones cuando Shinomori estaba de por medio. Nunca había podido evitarlo, desde la primera vez que lo había visto siendo una niña y lo había admirado como si se tratara de alguien todo poderoso.

Su enojo creció al ver a Hannya pocos minutos antes desplazarse por el pasillo con su típico y sepulcral silencio, eso solo podía significar que Aoshi había vuelto y ni siquiera lo había visto. No había dado señales y tampoco había anunciado su vuelta. Por mucho que intento convencerse a si misma echada en su futon que estaba exagerando demasiado todo fue en vano.

- _Misao, ¿no deseas comer algo?_.- Omazu entró en su habitación un tiempo después.- _¿Te encuentras mejor?_

- _Perdona, Omazu.-_ La joven de ojos verdes se sentó en su futon agotada y con la mente cansada.- _He perdido la noción del tiempo, pero estoy bien._

- _He venido a ayudarte con el Kimono._ \- La castaña entró dentro de la habitación llena de energía y una gran sonrisa.- _Hayashi-san llegó hace una hora y fue recibido por el Okashira y Makimachi-sama. ¡Misao! ¡Es un hombre tan apuesto! Que suerte tienes…_

Misao no había escuchado nada más después de que nombraran al Okashira. Aoshi Shinomori estaba claro que no pensaba decir nada al respecto, y ella era una ingenua por seguir pensando que algún día parecía algo más entre ellos.

\- _¿Misao-chan? ¿Me escuchas?._ \- Omazu se había arrodillado ante ella, después de varios minutos sin respuestas.- _Aún hay tiempo para prepararte, pensé que podríamos empezar con tu cabello. La trenza se te ha enredado al dormir, ¿lo dejamos mejor suelto?._

- _Si, claro…_ \- Como una autómata se dejo manejar por una emocionada Omazu, que empezó a deshacerle la trenza sin dejar de hablar.

\- _Tiene ojos verdes, como los tuyos, y cabello castaño. Según me contó Okina pronto cumplirá los treinta..._

Como Aoshi, pensó de nuevo la joven Makimachi, cerrando los ojos y castigándose a si misma por seguir pensando en él.

- _Supongo que además ya sabrás todos sus logros militares. Además parece muy simpático, ha sido realmente educado en todo momento._

\- _Parece que estés tan enamorada de él como mi querido abuelo._ \- Soltó amargamente Misao, haciendo que la ninja castaña dejara de cepillarle el pelo y frunciera el ceño.

- _Misao-chan…, ¿esta todo bien?_

\- _No lo sé, Omazu-chan._

Omazu le levanto la mirada con cariño, intentando leer en unos ojos que solo denotaban frustración.

\- _Sé que no estas contenta con la decisión de tu abuelo de buscarte esposo, pero es por tu bien y además tus pretendientes han sido jóvenes y buenos Onni. Cualquier muchacha estaría feliz de tener una oportunidad como esa. No todas tenemos la libertad de elegir, no seas tan pesimista, Misao._ \- Omazu le dio un beso en la mejilla intentando animarla.- _Dale una oportunidad al joven Hayashi. Quizás te sorprendas._

\- _Ojala…_ \- Misao se atraganto al darse cuenta de que quería contárselo a Omazu, quería contarle porque no podría aceptar nunca a ninguno de sus pretendientes. Quería que al menos una persona fuera capaz de comprenderla.- _Yo…_

\- _¿Hay algo más? ¿Es por eso que te rehúsas a aceptar un esposo?_

No por nada Omazu también era ninja y por supuesto se había dado cuenta que el rechazo de Misao a casarse no podía deberse solo a un problema de orgullo. Misao era una joven agradecida, luchadora y llena de vida, siempre había hecho lo que sus abuelos esperaban de ella, a excepción de integrarse en el Onni, pero se podía ver que la joven los adoraba y que haría cualquier cosa tanto por la organización como por la poca familia que le quedaba.

\- _¿Es que hay alguien más?_

A Misao le hubiera encantado en aquel momento susurrarle a la castaña quien era el hombre que poseía su corazón y sus pensamientos. Le habría encantado sentirse arropada por sus consejos y por su comprensión, pero aquello era imposible. Jamás podría salir algo así de sus labios sin comprometerla a ella y a Aoshi, y ante todo jamás seria capas de poner al Okashira en una situación como aquella. Ella había aceptado su destino desde el primer momento, y tendría que acarrear con ello aunque se sintiera terriblemente sola.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas forzó una sonrisa y cogió las manos de Omazu, rogando que entonces la creyera.

\- _No digas tonterías._ \- Le rogo con una sonrisa falsa que Omazu no supo aceptar, aunque no discutió con ella.- _Debo de estar exagerando, ya sabes como soy. Creo que es una buena idea empezar por el cabello, no tenemos mucho tiempo y no quiero decepcionar a mi abuelo._

La castaña trago saliva y tras varios minutos de indecisión acepto que Misao no le contaría la verdad.- _Entonces vamos a luchar contra esos nudos. Creo que deberías cortarte el cabello Misao, lo tienes demasiado largo y cada vez nos cuesta más arreglarlo._

\- _Por eso lo llevo casi siempre en una trenza, pero… quizás tengas razón._

Pasaron varias horas mas preparando a la joven a conciencia para el encuentro de aquella tarde, en un silencio tan intenso que Omazu salió poco después de allí casi temblando. La ninja tenia un mal presagio y no sabia porque.

Misao salió poco después de su habitación vestida con un hermoso kimono rosado con dibujos de pétalos plateados en las mangas, seguramente de nuevo un regalo de su abuelo para lucirse ante su posible futuro marido. Camino por los pasillos despacio, con la mente en otro mundo, sin siquiera ser capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Eso era lo que todos querían, incluido el propio Aoshi que no se había alzado en contra de aquello. Si no decía nada en contra de aquella reunión sólo podía significar que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Después de todo su abuelo necesitaba el beneplácito del Okashira para un acuerdo de ese tipo...

Antes de bajar al piso principal se encontró a Okina subiendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa y algunos papeles en las manos.

- _¡Mi ángel, estas tan hermosa!._ \- Exclamo extasiado.

\- _Muchas gracias, Okina._ \- Sonrió Ella, despertando de sus pensamientos.

\- _Aún es algo temprano para la cena, voy a llevar estos papeles a mi despacho y nos encontraremos con Kensuke a las puertas del comedor oeste._ \- Le explico el anciano.

- _¿Sólo con mi abuelo? ¿Y Hayashi-sama y el Okashira_?- Misao frunció el ceño desconcertada.

\- _Hayashi vendrá algo más tarde con su padre, tuvo un viaje demasiado largo desde China. Aoshi tampoco nos acompañara, se ha retirado al templo después de llegar de su misión._

\- _Oh…_ \- "Cobarde" pensó Ella.

\- _Me esperas un segundo y te acompaño._

- _¡No hace falta!._ \- Se disculpo Misao en un arrebato.- _Iré un momento a buscar a Omazu, y luego nos veremos directamente en el comedor._

Okina aceptó aquello sin sospechas y siguió su camino hacia el despacho, mientras Misao se había quedado congelada al principio de las escaleras. Había mentido a Okina sin dudar un segundo, no tenía ninguna intención de buscar a Omazu.

Tras oír que Aoshi Shinomori no estaría aquella noche en su presentación con Hayashi, y que prefería quedarse en su templo meditando.

¿Que significaba aquello? ¿Porque la seguía evitando si no pensaba oponerse a los planes de su abuelo? Lo mínimo que podía hacer era al menos estar presente, si ya había aceptado que le presentaran a un posible marido.

Con la mente llena de dudas y con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado decidió que era momento de buscar respuestas, y solo el Okashira podría dárselas.

Bajo las escaleras todo lo rápido que se lo permitía su kimono y pensó en el camino mas rápido y discreto hasta el templo. Gracias a sus habilidades consiguió que nadie viera que se había escapado por una de las puertas traseras del servicio en dirección al bosque de bambú, donde le había encontrado por primera vez a solas hacia meses.

Ella encontraría pronto sus respuestas, volvería con la cabeza bien alta hasta su abuelo y nadie se enteraría de nada. Aunque las respuestas que encontrara en Aoshi Shinomori no fueran de su agrado necesitaba oirlas de su propia boca, y así poder enfrentarse a su destino. Fuera el que fuese.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que pese a lo que creía unos ojos la observaban desde la espesura correr entre las cañas de bambú. Muchos ojos.

Para cuando la joven noto que algo iba mal, supo que era demasiado tarde.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

 _ **Lo primero que nada ( y por desgracia, como siempre ) mis más sinceras disculpas por la laaaaarga espera !**_

 _ **No tenía para nada previsto que tardara tanto, pero he intentado recompensarlo en este capítulo escribiendo un poco más de lo que tenía planeado y adelantando en la trama. Espero que haya valido la pena!**_

 _ **No sólo hemos adelantado en la relación de nuestros protagonistas, o al menos eso parecía hasta ahora... si no que además se presentan nuevos conflictos. ¿Quien es el nuevo enemigo?, ¿Que ha pasado con Misao?, y Aoshi... Ha vuelto a dejarse llevar por el orgullo y a lo mejor le ha costado más caro de lo que creía...**_

 _ **Dejo varias preguntas abiertas para el próximo episodio, pero por desgracia no puedo prometer una actualización rápida por el mismo motivo por el que este capítulo duro tanto en ver la luz... Mi vida se ha convertido en un Caos absoluto los últimos meses gracias a mi embarazo, y dentro de poco tendré aún menos tiempo para sentarme a escribir.**_

 _ **Espero que no demasiado tiempo... Así que le ruego por seguir siendo pacientes conmigo!**_

 _ **Por último y más importante agradecer a mis fieles lectores, esos que han invertidos unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones por escrito!**_

 _ **:** Muchísimas gracias una vez más por tu apoyo y mis disculpas por la tardanza! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Los celos de Aoshi siguen por ahi, pero creo que no lo suficientemente fuertes... quizás en el próximo despertemos a la bestia..._

 ** _Lica:_** _Mi fiel Lectora! Por supuesto que extraño siempre tus comentarios si faltan, que no pasa a menudo! Los celos de Aoshi siguen ahí, pero aún no han terminado de despertar del todo. Como muchos hombres vamos a tener que ponerlos con la espada contra la pared para que termine por reaccionar y con este nuevo y misterioso enemigo probablemente lo habremos conseguido! Espero que las escenas intimas de este capítulo también hayan quedado bien, poco a poco se van soltando más! Espero con ansías tu opinión de este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo!_

 ** _Guest anónimo:_** _Muchas gracias por tu comentario! y siento mucho que haya tardado tanto el capítulo! Espero que este nuevo lo compense un poco..._

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero:_** _Mil gracias por tu Review! y siento mucho la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena la espera... Yo también espero encontrar el tiempo y sobretodo la inspiración adecuada para no sólo seguirlo, si no terminarlo! De momento calculo que necesitaré como mínimo otros 3-4 capítulos más... aunque siempre intento acortar las historias, me he dado cuenta de que soy malísima resumiendo. Muchas gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritos!_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas por su incondicional apoyo y animo a mis otros lectores a dejar sus críticas y opiniones para poder seguir con esta historia!**_

 _ **Suya,**_

 _ **Miss Löwenhertz**_


End file.
